NOT ANOTHER SUPERHERO STORY
by Petri808
Summary: This will be a collection of stories I write for the BNHA fandom. Will be a mix off stories and ships (Todomomo, Bakudeku, Kiribaku, etc, from fluff to possible NSFW which will be noted at the beginning of the story
1. Meet Me in the Middle

TodoMomo

fic exchange story for vikingpoteto

"Okay the rules are race to that blinking buoy and back, no quirks allowed!" Iida points at Bakugo and Todoroki specifically. "Got it?"

" _Keh_!" Bakugo shakes a fist in emphasis, "As if I need to cheat."

Todoroki crosses his arms, "don't lump me in with them."

"What do you mean _them_!" Bakugo now sets his sights on Todoroki, "you always think you're better than us!"

" _Tch_ , because I am."

"Why You!" Bakugo lunges for his rival but is grabbed by Kaminari and Kirishima.

Kaminari, "He's just trying to get you riled up."

Kirishima, "Yeah just kick his ass in the race! That'll show him!"

But Todoroki just snickers and walks away leaving the Baku Squad, as they've become known as, to brood and plan their revenge…

With all the guys lined up at the shoreline, the women cheer them on, rooting for their favorites. Even other spectators on the beach drop by to see what was going on with the UA students, it was quite a spectacle and privilege to get up close to the newest heroes, a handful having already been in the news since receiving their licenses. With the cry of "Go!" from one of the girls, the guys take off on a sprint, diving into the water as soon as it's waist high.

There's a flurry of spray and white wash, bodies disappearing under the waves before resurfacing in different stroke styles and paces, not taking long for the racers to separate into leads and laggers. No one is surprised to see Todoroki in first with Bakugo at his heels, followed by Iida, Kaminari, Midoriya, Kirishima, then the rest. But, as they reach the three quarter mark the crowd notices something odd, the Baku squad has slowed down. It made no sense with how competitive Bakugo tended to be to let Todoroki pull off an even larger lead.

The racers round the buoy, still maintaining their positions, Todoroki, Iida, Midoriya, and so on, but where was Bakugo, Kaminari, and Kirishima? So, enthralled with the race that no one on shore seemed to notice their disappearances. Suddenly, Todoroki slips under the surface, disappearing for almost 20 second before returning, gasping and fighting something. For a second time he goes under, time ticking by before he surfaces, screaming at something or someone. Immediately after he comes to light, those of the Baku squad reappear a few feet away, laughing and rushing to catch up to the other racers leaving a very angry Todoroki behind.

With their revenge secured, it didn't even bother Bakugo for coming in 3rd behind his other nemesis Deku, high fiving his buddies for helping in the mission once they reach the shore. The girls come running congratulating Iida for winning and the rest in order, but Yaoyorozu stands back with her arms crossed staring out into the ocean. "What happened?" she questions Iida and Midoriya, "why is Todoroki still out there?"

Iida and Midoriya turn and follow her gaze to see Todoroki hanging onto the buoy. They were so focused on their race they hadn't even noticed that something weird had gone on. Again, she asks, but this time narrowing her expression and glaring at the Baku squad. "I saw those three disappear, Todoroki get yanked under, then next to you knew he was floating, and they were racing behind you two. I think they did something to him."

"Kaachan," Midoriya signals to Bakugo to look at him, "did you guys do something to Todoroki?"

"What are you accusing me of Deku!" Bakugo stomps over. "If you're so worried about him, you go and check on him!"

"I'm not accusing you, I'm asking if you did something!"

They stand glaring at each other almost nose to nose daring the other to make a move, Kaminari and Kirishima pulling back on Bakugo, Iida and Yaoyozoru pulling on Midoriya.

"Come on Bakugo, let's let them figure it out themselves," Kaminari starts to drag his friend away.

"Oh, no," Yaoyozoru grabs Kirishima's arm, "you two know something don't you?!"

"We didn't hurt him or nothin, why don'cha go check on your boyfriend yourself and find out."

A blush instantly takes over at the insinuation. "B-B-Boyfr…" she couldn't believe they would call him that! "He's not!"

But Kirishima laughs and pulls away from her relaxed grip, "sure, just tell yourself that," walking away with his friends.

Midoriya places a hand on her shoulder, "I can go and check on him Momo…"

"N-No, no, I'm fine, I could use a dip in the water anyways." _'and cool down this flushed feeling!'_ Yaoyozoru walks away towards the waterline, tying up her hair as she prepares to dive in.

Uraraka and Asui walk over. "What was that all about?"

"Is Momo okay she seemed upset, and what happened to Shoto?"

"I think they're fine, she just got upset when Kirishima called Shoto her boyfriend."

The two girls chuckle. Asui, "I think Momo does have a crush on him…"

She hadn't planned on getting wet today, it was supposed to just be a day of lounging and working on her tan, and maybe admiring someone at a distance. Ever since their alliance against Aizawa, little flutters of a school girl crush made themselves known and those feelings had only grown the longer she watched Todoroki develop as both a hero… and a young man, a very handsome and dignified young man in her eyes. With one last look at her target, Yaoyozoru makes the plunge…

Fuming, angry, livid, these were the only emotions Todoroki could feel when he watched his enemies leaving him stuck at the buoy. He cursed them, screaming, scheming that he would get them back for what they had done! And then he saw _her_ standing at the water's edge, looking at him. Why was Momo looking in his direction? Shoto watched the show unfolding on the beach between Deku and Bakugo, soon morph into words between Kirishima and _her_ , and now she was heading towards him. _'Shit! Not good!'_ Why couldn't it have been Midoriya, or Iida, any of the guys that came to check on him, no it had to be her?!

He knows it won't take her long to reach him and he begins running ideas through his head. Should he freeze the water around him? No, he doesn't want to risk injuring her, plus he's never had to deal with this kind of volume. Fire is of no use here. He could try to hide around the buoy, tell her to go away, but knowing her she might demand a better answer, and the buoy isn't very big anyways. She's almost to him. _'Damn it!'_

"Momo stop! Don't come any closer!"

"What?" she barely can hear Shoto over the waves. "I can't hear…"

"I said don't come any closer!"

"Why," treading water at about 10 feet away, "is something wrong?"

"I can't tell you that!"

"Why not?!"

"Because you're a girl."

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?!" Todoroki was never known to be biased and it kinda pissed her off that he's using that against her now.

"Look, if you're tired, or have a cramp and can't swim, I can pull you to shore, but I don't appreciate being treated differently just because I'm a female!"

"Ugh," he runs a hand over his face, still clinging onto the buoy with the other. "That has nothing to do with My problem…"

"Just tell me what the problem is…"

"They stole my swim trunks okay!"

"They stole…" processing the statement, it takes but a second for her to realize just why he didn't want her coming closer. "Oh!" If she thought this little swim would cool her off she had been dead wrong. Now she was pretty sure her face was as deep a red as Kirishima's hair or as heated as Bakugo's flames. "S-Sorry…. Was it Bakugo?"

"Yeah, they ganged up on me."

Momo thinks for a minute as she wills away her embarrassed appearance. She could swim back to shore to see if any of the guys brought an extra pair, or maybe… "Um, I think I could make you some shorts, if you'd like, I've never tried to produce guys clothing but I'm pretty sure I can do it."

"I, yeah that would be great, then I can go back to shore!"

"Um, it would be difficult for me to tread water and generate the shorts, do you mind if I hang onto the buoy…"

"I'll swim out a few feet, would that work?"

She nods her head and after he moves far enough away to where she can't accidentally see anything, Momo takes a place next to the buoy and concentrates on the shorts. She wasn't a 100 percent sure of his size, though she had a clue, but when it was finished, it appeared like it would fit him. "I'll hang it on the buoy."

"Okay."

They switch places, Momo treading water at a small distance while Shoto tries on the shorts. "Hey, these fit perfect, how'd you figure out my size?"

' _Like I'm gonna tell him the truth.'_ "Lucky guess."

He swims over to where she's treading, "Thanks Momo, you're a lifesaver."

"You're welcome."

When they reach the shore, Shoto stops Momo to thank her again for helping him and after responding with a it was nothing, she turns to head towards her friends.

"Wait," he grabs her wrist. She stops and turns back, looking at where his hand was gripped to her arm before turning her focus on his face. "I um, was wondering," letting go of her arm to rub the back of his neck instead, "would you, maybe, like to go to the movies with me when we get back to town?"

Was the sun making her hallucinate? "Are you asking me out on a date?"

"Well, yeah, only if you would want to…"

She looks down, her cheeks coloring once more, "I'd love to."


	2. It's Just a Dance

It's Just a Dance

The light buzzing sounds coming through her ear piece were not helping her nerves one bit! It was just a training exercise for heaven's sakes! But that little piece of information didn't serve to calm the rush of emotions wreaking havoc on her mind or heart. The girls, she had to love them, were all trying to talk her through this embarrassing situation. _Just breathe. Think about other things. It's not real…._ Yes, but it feels absolutely, positively real to her! In truth she much rather strangle them all for _'volunteering'_ her and Shoto for these roles. How nice of them, Momo rolls her eyes as she sits at their table trying her best to act naturally when she really wanted nothing more than to run, feign illness, or something.

Due to recent villain events, being able to work in covert operations became the newest training opportunity for the students. Momo understood the necessity of it, but that didn't mean she had to like it, well, at least not under these circumstances. The teachers had gone all out recreating the scene too. If anyone were to simply walk in, it looked like any typical business gala. All of which made it even more difficult to stay focused on the targets rather than her date.

Shoto sure didn't seem phased. From the moment the teachers explained the scenario of shady business dealings being contracted right in the open under the guise of legitimate ones, he acted like his normally calm, nonchalant self. Even when they'd decided to use, he and Momo as the party insiders, Shoto didn't bat an eye. To her, it was a very big deal to play a fake couple!

" _We're perfect for the role,"_ Shoto had tried to reassure her. They'd both grown up in homes where being able to put on airs or hold their own in an upper-class society was part of life. Perhaps for different reasons, but it still created two of the more socially apt of their fellow classmates. Momo couldn't argue with his logic. He had put his faith in her to pull off her part of the role, and the last thing she wanted to do was let him down.

The other students had roles too. Some as situated guests, event workers, and a few behind the scenes. Hence Ochaco and Tsuyu in her ear piece trying to keep her calm. Everyone had their part but by far, theirs was the most uncomfortable.

So far, so good, Shoto remarks to himself. He could tell that Momo was anxious about the role, but realized if he showed how nervous he was, it would only serve to make things worse for the both of them. Behind his icy façade, Shoto was really screaming. The guys, Midoriya and Iida weren't helping, so he tuned out the voices coming through his ear piece. _'I just need to get through the next few hours, make some small talk, keep my ears open for any business chatter that sounded interesting, that's it.'_

It was harder than he'd expected when there was a beautiful brunette beside him. Did they have to dress her up so nicely? Of course, they did. He as a young, up-and-coming business type, she the beautiful wife or girlfriend at his side. Momo's red dress stood out even more against her milky skin, and the backless spaghetti strapped top left too much of that skin in full view. If he stared in her direction for too long, it made his heart flutter, dragging up emotions he'd tucked away. Luckily the others at their table were quite chatty, providing for some distraction. Shoto wasn't the talkative type, but it kept Momo focused on them rather than him through dinner.

 _Until it happened._

The small orchestra switched from dinner music to light dancing music, prompting others around them to get up from the tables. "You should dance," one of the other couple's remark, "such a young couple, go have some fun."

"Yes, you guys should," mimics others through their ear pieces. "It'll be fine! And so sweet!"

Shoto and Momo glance at each other, a light rouging already filtering onto her skin. But just as he's about to politely decline, a woman on their table chimes in again.

"Aww, you both are so adorable! I remember when I first met my husband, I would get flustered too. But look at us now," her husband nodding with his wife, "everything worked out perfectly."

"That is sweet, but I'd rather not force…"

"It's okay," Momo places a hand on Shoto's arm. Looking up through plumed lashes, hiding from her blush, "I'd love to dance."

"See!" the husband chuckles and raps his knuckles on Shoto's shoulder, "now get out there with your girl!"

Why did it feel like this couple was a plant, purposely set up for this moment?! Okay, so he had a part in some of it, and simply enjoying her company was more than he had hoped for. He didn't want her to feel uncomfortable either, but since Momo agreed to it, there was no backing out now. Shoto exhales, stands, and extends his hand to her which she takes with the gentlest of acknowledgments. _This woman would be the death of him._

With a slurry of joyful praise ringing in their ears, they make their way to the dance floor. Momo was sure her cheeks now matched her dress, while his competed with his hair. All around them couples waltzed, oblivious to anyone but each other. The music flowing sweetly, wafting around them like a warm summers breeze. It was almost perfect.

Shoto keeps his tone soft and feathery, "You didn't have to agree."

Momo shakes her head whispering, "I-I'm okay, really. We should keep up appearances here as a couple and… I don't mind dancing with you Todoroki."

"Are you sure?" He takes the lead in the waltz, keeping one hand lightly against her back, the other with fingers loosely entwined with hers. "Is this okay?" he gazes down at her. "If not, I can step back…"

Despite keeping her eyes glued to the floor, her voice communicates a sense of longing, "Please don't." Momo takes a giant leap of faith, letting the words tumble from her lips before she could think twice and stop herself. "This feels quite nice." And she meant it. Her thrumming heart beat spoke volumes of how wonderful it felt to be dancing with such a man as Todoroki.

With barely a second of processing all the cues Momo was sending, Shoto pulls the startled woman flush against his body, "then how about now?" Could she feel the drumming rhythm from his chest? Though he managed to control his voice in an even keel, the rest of him was bursting at the seams.

She stares wide-eyed at him, unable to make any coherent thoughts. In fact, her mind blanks out completely and all she can do is barely stare at the flushed man. The air around them heats up and the world slows a spell. Music, whirling dancers, just a blur. "T-Todoroki?"

"I'm sorry Yaoyorozu, I was the one who asked them to pair us up together."

Momo gasps, "Why would you do that?!"

Did he read the signs wrong? And did their ear pieces suddenly grow eerily silent? After coming this far, answering truthfully was all he could do regardless of the response. Shoto closes his eyes and says a prayer. "Because I like you but was too nervous to just say it." He opens his eyes again. "I-If you don't… If this is making you uncomfortable, I can stop."

He starts to let go, but her hand on his shoulder clenches at the fabric. "I do like you Todoroki. I was just surprised that you'd like me too."

A few audible gasps ring out in their ears, along with a few shouts by the teachers to stay on track. But on that floor, only a new melody could be heard between the budding couple filled with flames of creation and a healing innocence. Todoroki sweeps a giggling Momo into a Waltz spin, twirling her around a couple of times. He leans his face against hers, the heartfelt smile upon his face ringing through his timbre, "Thank you, for this dance."

"No," she closes her eyes to the measured cadence of his breathing, "thank you for taking a chance."


	3. A Painful Reunion

A Painful Reunion

It had been a year since Izuku Midoriya had broken up with his boyfriend Shouto Todoroki and he really didn't think he'd be able to keep going this way. The breakup had been painful for both of them, ending with such a massive fight over such a stupid little thing. He could throw himself into his work all he wanted to avoid the sadness, but at the end of the day he returned to an empty apartment.

"You need to get out again, Midoriya," his co-worker Tenya Iida counsels the stricken man. "How about the new guy, I saw you looking at him the other day; interested?"

Quickly, Izuku's ear start to burn. Yes, he had in fact noticed their newest partner at the firm. A man named Katsuki Bakugou had just been brought in as a junior partner, and something about the man's feisty personality intrigued him because it was so different from Shouto's cooler disposition.

"I take that as a yes," Iida chuckles, settling back in his desk chair as he watches the cherry expression bloom on Izuku's face. "In that case, as senior partner I am putting you both to work on the T.A.Y. merger." He pushes a folder across the desk. "It should give you plenty of opportunities to get to know each other better."

"Are you serious! I-I'm gonna be so nervous working with him!"

"Just think of it as any other case you've worked on with others. He's new so it'll be good for someone with experience in our style to partner with him for his first major case."

Izuku runs a hand down his face, "I'll do my best boss."

"You'll thank me later."

He takes the folder and walks it down the hall to Bakugou's office, knocking before entering.

"Hey," Izuku holds the folder up, "Iida gave us a merger to work on."

"We?" The man leans forward in his chair, narrowing his eyes. "I thought they weren't gonna give me any till I pass probation?"

Oh crap, Iida didn't mention that! "I don't know bout that, but that's the instructions he gave me. Could be why he has me working with you."

Katsuki motions towards the chair across from him. "Sit, you're making me nervous just standing there." Holding out his hand, "let me see the file."

Midoriya does as he's asked, handing over the folder. He sits there quietly, fidgeting with his fingers in his lap while Bakugou peruses the folder. But Bakugou wasn't blind to the other man's plights.

"Do I make ya nervous?" Bakugou asks without looking up from the paperwork.

"No," Izuku sits up straighter in the chair, trying though failing to be nonchalant about it.

"Tch, right." He places the folder on his desk. "Well, where do we begin?"

"I know one of the CEO's, I could call to set up a meeting."

"Not bad," Bakugou nods, "connections in high places, you're one to stay close to Midoriya."

Izuku flushes, scratching the back of his head with a wide smile, "nah, I just happened to have met him at a function."

For the next several days, Izuku and Katsuki work at the details of the merger. Their client, T.A.Y. Corp. was moving to purchase a competitor, but that company A.F.O Inc. was trying to renege on the deal, despite the fact it would save them from bankruptcy. This merger would net their firm a sizable closing fee, so, many eyes were watching the pair. Some thought they were an odd match up. Izuku known more for his softer, meticulous approaches, and Katsuki as a bold, plan-as-he-went kind of guy. Both had impressive resume's despite the differences, but it really was like watching two opposites somehow attracting like a magnet. Maybe their styles complimented each other, brought a balance they could tag team off of, at least, that's what their bosses hoped for.

Their best bet to push things along smoothly, was to find leverage, and that took research, something Izuku specialized in. Katsuki knew he wasn't very strong in that area, so he just stayed back and watched, lending a hand wherever he could. Negotiation was more of his strong suit, and that's where he'll come into play. He had to admit that despite being a nervous and nerdy guy, Izuku was overly sweet which normally irritated Katsuki, but this man was endearing to him. Every morning the man would show up in his office with coffee and snacks for the both of them. It was even odd how Izuku had guessed his coffee preference. Black, no cream, just a couple of sugar packets. But when asked, Izuku just shrugged and said it was just a lucky guess.

It took a week to get everything together, and a meeting set up between the two companies at their firm's conference room. Izuku and Katsuki planned out their strategy, which came down to a good cop, bad cop routine. Izuku would handle pushing the facts, and Bakugou would focus on ratcheting up the pressure. Their client was on-board with the plan because all they cared about was gaining A.F.O. and in reality, shutting down some of its questionable operations.

And it worked!

Izuku had been so worried that Katsuki's pushy behavior might make things difficult, but in the end watching that man work was like a really good thriller movie that you couldn't keep your eyes off of! He was probably the only one in the room actually starstruck, but that was it for him. _Izuku was in love._ The exhilaration was palpable by the flash of Katsuki's eyes, his fiery prose demanding yet coolly calculated. Katsuki was clearly a lion stalking its prey when he worked, and even Izuku fell victim to his deadly reproach. He, they couldn't take their eyes off the man, and when it was finally over, it was Katsuki standing over A.F.O.'s CEO as the delegate signed on the dotted line.

"You were really amazing to watch in action Bakugou," a darkening tinge filtering onto Izuku's cheeks. "I could never be so bold as you."

"Yeah, well I ain't as good with all that research and stuff, so you did well on your part too Midoriya."

' _Is that a blush on Katsuki's face?'_ Izuku wondered as they stood there, awkwardly complimenting each other. They were the last ones in the conference room, their bosses having led the client and other parties out by that time. So, there was no other reason to evoke embarrassment out of the brash man. "I guess… we make a good team?" he asks hesitantly, sweeping his eyes to floor in order not to see Katsuki's response or reaction if it wasn't a favorable one.

"Right…. Team…" Katsuki rubs the back of his neck, "speaking of team… we-well, I mean…. oi look at me when I'm talking to you!" Izuku's eyes, widened by the sudden scolding, snap back to Katsuki. "Tch, better. I was gonna ask you if, you'd like to maybe go, you know, out to dinner or something to celebrate the win… with me?"

If Izuku's eyes were big earlier, at that moment, he was pretty sure they could see space now. He couldn't fathom that this man, this polar opposite in so many ways, would ever be interested in going on a date with a nerd like him. I mean sure, they got along fine working on the merger, and it wasn't for a lack of wanting on his end, but he never any inkling that Katsuki would be interested in more than just a working relationship.

"Well? You gonna answer me or just keep staring?"

Right! He needed an answer! "S-Sorry, yes, Yes! I'd love to go on a date with you."

Katsuki looks at his watch, "Then I'll meet you by your car at 6?"

"T-That'll be fine with me."

"Good, and don't be late," Katsuki pats Izuku on the shoulder and walks out of the room.

Izuku follows not long after, beelining it for his office. Once inside he shuts the door and braces against it. The rush of adrenaline still funneled through his system, and he needed to calm down. He was going on a date with Bakugou tonight! Was this all a dream? Izuku pinches his arm only to find himself still standing, clutching the completed merger files in his hands, with his back against the door. It's been a long time since he's had such a rush of romantic emotions, sending his heart soaring, and anxieties through the roof. He didn't want to hold out too much hope lest his heart be broken a second time in a year, but it did feel good to be wanted again.

That evening at dinner, Izuku did his best to reign in his nerves, and enjoy their time together outside of work. Two men in business suits didn't quite look very romantic but, there was definitely electricity in the air between them and when Katsuki suggested winding down with a stroll in the park across the street, Izuku jumped at the opportunity. The glass of wine to Katsuki's whiskey giving him a rosy glow.

At first, it was just the two of them walking along the path in idle conversation until they hit a more secluded area, further from the prying eyes of the lit sidewalks and city street. Katsuki reaches over, taking hold of Izuku's hand, intertwining their fingers. If not for the shadowed lighting, they would have been able to see the darkening patches on each other's cheeks. But they could feel a spike in temperature, warming the cooling night air that surrounded them. Neither said a word as the continued along the pathway, simply allowing the excitement to build and tension melt away. It was a step towards a new beginning.

The next several months were a whirlwind.

At the firm, they maintained a professional level, becoming the seamless team envied by other partners, but heralded by their bosses as the perfect storm, able to utilize their differences to affect great results. They really were very different in so many ways, yet once they married those divergent styles and personalities, they truly were a sight to be seen in a conference room. Iida couldn't be more pleased with himself for pushing them together in the first place.

Outside of work was another story. In the confines of privacy, the bolder Katsuki drew out the quieter Izuku, pulling him not only out of his shell, but showing the shy man that happiness may actually be achievable. After the first couple of months, they were at each other's apartments on a daily basis, switching back and forth on a whim. They took turns doing things to cater to each other's desires, maybe a quiet movie at home for Izuku, or even a game of laser tag for Katsuki. Whatever one wanted, the other tried to make it happen.

"I want you to move in with me Izuku," Katsuki places his arm over the man's shoulder, pulling his attention away from the television screen. "You mentioned your lease coming due in a month, so it makes sense to just come here instead."

A whole year had gone by, barely noticed really by Izuku. He'd been so happy about this relationship, but to move in together was a big step. What if things went wrong? His worried lip and furrowed brows trigger a sneer from his boyfriend.

"What? You don't wanna live with me or something?"

"Huh?" Izuku flushes, "no I do! It's just, its what killed my last relationship and…" moistures starts to gather in his eyes, "I-I'm afraid."

"Tch, what'll really change? I mean half your clothes are here already. You know my habits probably better than I do cause you're so damn organized." Katsuki laughs, and leans over, letting his cheek rest against Izuku's. "I know it'll be fine."

"Okay," Izuku breathes out. "I'll put in my notice to the landlord," he turns his face to Katsuki, peering up into the man's crimson eyes. "And move in with you."

"You sure?"

The flash in Katsuki's eyes sends a shiver racing up Izuku's spine. Was he? "Yes," he nods adding a physical reminder of his determination.

"Good," Katsuki kisses Izuku on the lips, then letting his trail over the man's cheek. He whispers close to Izuku's ear, "we should celebrate tonight, would you agree?" Katsuki places kisses along the nape, lingering at the junction of the shoulder, his canines dragging over the skin's pulse.

Izuku could only nod and give in to his boyfriends demands…

If the bounce in his step didn't relay to onlookers the cloud-nine feelings surging through Izuku's heart, or maybe the ear to ear grin he sported at the idea that today was the day! He was officially moving in with Katsuki! Everything had been packed and moved already, but today was the final walk through, so he'd taken off to deal with it. Izuku pauses at the entrance of the apartment building and stares up at the imposing structure. He really likes it here. It was quiet, friendly, and close to work.

Well, Izuku glances at his watch, Katsuki should be home in a couple of hours, he should get dinner going, maybe even get a little more unpacked. He reaches for the handle of the double door, when another pair of hands grabs it first.

"Oh! I'm sorry," he looks over. He'd been so absorbed with his own thoughts he'd missed another tenant right behind him. But as soon as he sees the man, all the blood drains from his face. "Shouto?! What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't ask you the same question, I live here."

Izuku cracks a half smile, hoping to break the tension, "I-I've moved in too, today is officially my first day."

Shouto's eyes widen, "by yourself?" Had his luck improved, that the man he was still in love with would end up moving into the same building as him? He'd moved into this building to get away from the memories that lingered in their old shared one, and every day he kicked himself for not trying to stop Izuku from walking out the door.

"No, no," Izuku waves his hands excitedly, "I moved in with my boyfriend."

"Oh." The man deflates but catches himself quickly not wanting to show his despair. "Congratulations." Shouto opens the door, gesturing towards it.

"Thanks," Izuku blushes and walks through. "So, how have things been going with you?" He makes idle conversation on their way to the elevators. Shouto responds with short answers, the whole time doing his best to avoid eye contact. When the doors open on the 5th floor, Izuku steps out. "Well it was nice seeing you, take care!"

"Yeah, you too," Shouto gives a half wave as the doors close.

As soon as he makes it into the apartment, Izuku braces himself against the front door. Of all the people to run into here, his ex, but you know what? It wasn't so bad. All this time, he'd been so worried about how he would react to seeing Shouto again, but now he knew the answer. It didn't bother him. No racing heart, no lingering emotions for his ex, nothing. Izuku smiles, things really were going to be okay.

But, one floor above, Shouto Todoroki felt like his world had completely shattered. Izuku looked so happy the moment he'd mentioned a boyfriend. It was obvious his ex-boyfriend had moved on and that thought just killed him. He drops onto the cold tile floor, with barely the strength to keep himself propped up. Tears well up and he grits his teeth against the stabbing pains, turning his heart into a broken vessel. Stupid! Stupid! He punches the floor. "I should have chased after him!" It was too late now.

A few hours later, Izuku hear the tell-tale sounds of his boyfriend's keys in the door. He walks out of the kitchen where he'd been finishing a roast to greet the man. "Hey babe," he smiles wide and kisses Katsuki on the lips. "welcome home…"


	4. A Witches Heart

A Witches Heart

Bakudeku fluffy Witch/Familiar fic

For several hours something has been following him and it was getting on his nerves. It wasn't human, nor animal, most likely a magical creature of some sort, but what kind, and why was it following him? "Who's there?!" The young wizard Izuku Midoriya calls out into the dense forest. "I can sense your presence, so there is no point in hiding from me." _Nothing stirs._ "Fine," he sets his belongings down and takes a seat on a fallen log. "I'll just wait here."

Whatever it was moved around, circling Midoriya but never came all the way out into the clearing. This 'thing' was quiet, probably small, the wizard guessed, in order not to ruffle the leaves or brush. In fact, it was starting to remind him of a specific type of animal. Within an hour the presence had finally stopped in front of him, but just out of view. Oh well, when it was ready to come out it will.

Midoriya decides the day was growing late and began preparing a small campsite. He gathers wood, kindling, grabs his flint, and starts a fire. Then he takes a kill he'd made that morning out of his rucksack, just a decent sized hare, skinning and cleaning it. The presence shifts, maybe curious as to what the wizard was doing. That makes him grin, it was only a matter of time now.

With the rabbit roasting over the fire, Midoriya sits back down, sipping from his waterskin flask, glancing but never staring directly at where the presence had settled. "Are you hungry?" he talks out loud. "I have a little to share, if you are." _Still nothing stirs._ The offer was made, and it was up to it to make the next move. "In the morning I'll be moving on again, my home is a few more day's journey from here." It would have looked strange to be talking to air, but it was also kind of nice not to be completely alone. These expeditions to gather supplies were necessary but very lonely without a companion. Older wizards often had vassals to do the hard work, but he was young and had yet to make his way in this world.

He tests the rabbit after 30 minutes and the flesh was firm with no more juices running from the meat. It smelled great, a little charred at the edges, but nothing too burnt. "Mmmm," he holds the stick up near his nose, "sure you don't want any?" A slight rustle in the brush brings an uptick at the corners of Midoriya's mouth. He breaks a couple of legs off, which sends even more juicier scents into the air. "Come on out, I won't hurt ya."

After a brief pause, the young wizard sees the bushes shake and slowly, a small canine walk's out. Its nose is up, smelling the air, eyes look wary but curious. Midoriya tosses a leg close to it. "There ya go little fella," he smiles at the animal. While he eats the rest of the rabbit, he watches it sniffs the meat cautiously, taking a tentative bite, before it goes about devouring the leg. "Wow," Midoriya chuckles, "you must'a been hungry guy." It only takes a couple minutes before only a leg bone is left. He tosses the second leg to the animal, but this time midway between them. "Eat up." Again, the creature walks over, sniffs, then gobbles up the meat. In the meantime, Midoriya offers up one more leg and the innards to the animal while he finishes up his portion.

"Ahh, that was good," he pat's his stomach and leans back against the tree trunk. "Hopefully I keep finding easy prey like that and I won't go hungry."

The dog didn't immediately bolt back into the forest after the meal, instead sitting down a few feet away on the other side of the fire just watching the wizard. It was hard to see the canine with only the flickering flames to illuminate it. But what he could see was a yellow, blondish colored dog, with a medium length coat, pointy ears, and blood red eyes. It was definitely on the smaller side, not much for a guard animal, but beggars can't be choosers when it comes to a possible companion.

Still, why was it giving off a magical presence, and what was such a small dog doing in the middle of a big forest anyways? It was odd. Maybe it became lost from its original master? Midoriya pondered such thoughts as he readied his bedroll. "I'm going to get some sleep," he tells the animal who hadn't moved from its position. "If you're still here in the morning, you're welcome to keep following me." The dog cocks it's head as if were pondering its options. Interesting that it seemed to understand him. Well since it didn't seem like the animal was any threat, with a few more pieces of wood added to the fire, Midoriya lies down and goes to sleep.

When he wakes up the next morning, the first thing he notices as soon as he opens his eyes, is that the dog had moved closer through the night and was just over an arms-length away to his side. So, he sits up slowly not wanting to startle the animal. "Good morning," he smiles and yawns, "are you going to keep following me?" Of course, the animal doesn't respond, but simply stares. "I should give you a name or something." Midoriya taps his chin, "how about fluffy?" The animal lowers its ears and growls low. He chuckles, "ok not fluffy, hmm, maybe Kuma?" The dog tips his head. Is it thinking again, Midoriya wonders? After a few moments without being growled at, he assumes the name is acceptable. It didn't quite fit right for a small dog, but it was just a name after all. "I'll just call you Kuma for now."

He packs up and heads off again through the forest. If memory served him right, there will be a river about a half days journey ahead where he can refresh his water supply and maybe catch some fish for dinner. Kuma simply follows behind a few feet, never coming close enough to where Midoriya could touch it, but by midday it was clear the animal had no intention of wandering off again. Well, at least he had a companion now. Sometimes he would talk out loud as they travelled, just so there was anything but the silence of the forest surrounding him. Kuma was quiet, never really barked or made any noises, though Midoriya knew it was somehow understanding everything he was saying to it.

Things went on like this for the next couple of days until they needed to cross another river. Unlike the previous one, this river was wide and faster moving, but luckily, an old wooden bridge spanned it. Midoriya tests the first couple of boards and it seemed sturdy enough, though the spaces between the slats were a bit wide. He turns and reaches out to Kuma, "maybe I should carry you over this." Kuma growls and turns his nose, then bypasses Midoriya and begins to trot across on his own. So much for that idea, Midoriya just chuckles and follows behind.

Suddenly, as they reach the midway point, the board under Kuma cracks and gives way. Midoriya watches in horror as the dog falls, howling till it hits the water and goes under. "Kuma!" The drop had only been the length of two tall men, but for a small animal it must have been much more terrifying. The witch doesn't hesitate, placing his belongings down and diving in after his companion.

He searches desperately, paying close attention to each time the dog's head broke the surface of the water. Midoriya calls out to it to fight. "I'll save you Kuma!" Swimming with the current, the witch dodges rocks and other debris. He was losing track of how far it was carrying him, but it didn't matter. With every second he was gaining. "Gotcha!" he manages to grab the dog's scruff and pulls it back above the surface before it went under again. He cradles it to his chest as they are swept a little further down river. One problem solved, the next was getting out of there. Midoriya scans and sees a fallen tree that is laying half way into the water. Perfect! Timing it, he grabs hold of a branch. The force of the water funneling around the tree was strong, but he manages to haul them both onto the trunk portion.

As soon as he crawls onto solid ground. "That… was close…" Midoriya flops onto his back, panting from both exhaustion and the adrenaline rush. It was only at that point that something peculiar registered on the witch. This dog was a lot heavier than it looked, _a lot heavier_ , as in three times what he though it should be. "Are you okay," he asks Kuma. The dog had crawled off, shaken out it's fur and sat right beside him. It tips its head and nods. Midoriya blinks, it nodded?! Do dogs nod?!

The witch sits up, "I'm confused on what you are Kuma. You give off magic, you understand what I'm saying, and your weight makes no sense for a small dog. Where did you come from? Did you get lost or run away from a master? Are you here to get something out of me? I don't mind you tagging along, but it would be really nice to know what I'm dealing with." Kuma rolls its eyes. "Did you just…"

"You're nicer than my last witch master, but sometimes you talk too much."

Midoriya's jaw drops and he stumbles to his feet. "Y-You can talk!"

"Yeah."

Before the witch can do anything more, Kuma shapeshifts into a wolf, a bear, a leopard, then finally into a human, albeit a naked one, while he just gawks the whole time. As Midoriya covers his eyes, Kuma gives a bellowing laugh, "Such a pansy of a witch! But a brave one. For saving my life I will tell you what you ask. My name is Bakugou Katsuki and I am a shapeshifter."

"H-Here," A blushing Midoriya shrugs off his coat and holds it up. "Please cover up."

Again, Katsuki laughs but obliges. "I'm just gonna shapeshift again, it's easier to travel as an animal."

"That's fine. I-I just, i-it's…"

"I get it. You can open your eyes now."

When Midoriya peaks out, Katsuki had settled in a cross-legged position. He breathes out a sigh of relief and opens his eyes. The shapeshifter was very handsome in his human form, but this wasn't the time to be gushing about such things. Wait a minute! "If you're a shapeshifter, why didn't you just change into, I don't know, a fish or something to save yourself?!"

"Because you jumped in after me!" Katsuki crosses his arms, "I hadn't planned on revealing myself yet, so yeah, if you hadn't come after me, I would have done just that."

"Oh." That made some sense. "Hey, um, we should find our way back to the bridge before someone steals my things." He stands up, ready to trek back along the river, when Katsuki places a hand on his shoulder.

"Look, I just wanted to say thanks for what you did. When I saw you, I had a feeling you wouldn't be like a lot of the witches I've met and I was right, you still have a heart."

"Um, thanks…. I think."

"What I'm trying to say is, I'd like to be your Familiar if you'll have me."

The young witch has never had a Familiar of his own before. A wide, beaming smile blooms on his face. He hugs the man, "I'd really like that!"

"Yeah, yeah." Katsuki rolls his eyes, and after a second pushes Midoriya off, "I ain't really the touchy-feely type."

Midoriya swore the shapeshifter was blushing too but doesn't say anything. "S-Sure, I understand. So, shall we get moving? If we hurry, we can get my stuff and make camp before dark."

Katsuki nods and shape shifts into small dragon. "Get on, this'll be faster."

"Wow!"


	5. Dressed to Kill

Todomomo light NSFW lingerie prompt

He saw her from across the nightclub, so daintily poised at the counter. Such a well put together woman in her strapped red bustier cocktail dress, thigh-high to the nines, and hair done half up showing off the silken curve of her neck. She looked bored as she rimmed the martini glass with her finger or toyed with the olive inside. Perhaps he shouldn't make her wait much longer.

But why, when he could admire her a little longer? He had no fears that anyone would dare touch what was his. Not because he would have to lift a finger, oh no, for one of the things he loved about her is this kitty has claws. When she needed them, of course. Momo is as beautiful as she is smart and deadly.

Shoto smirks in the dim lighting that holds his shadow. They'd started dating shortly after high school to the surprise of none of their classmates. The socialite and the cool prince who'd swept her off her feet. Sparks had fallen long before it had been made official. He being impressed by her skills and knowledge as a hero, and she his sheer power yet humble nature.

Tonight, was one of their rare moments of fun in a profession that could pull them away without notice. Things had calmed considerably after the League had been put out of commission and most of the bigger villains gone into hiding for the time being. His father wanted him to work for him, but their group decided to go off on their own and start an agency. The Class of 1A become the wave of the future.

He moves in close, trailing his hand over her arm before letting it come to rest on her wrist, "Ready to go? Sorry, for the delay, a fan caught me outside of the restroom."

"Yes," Momo smiles sweetly, "I'm getting tired already."

"Not too tired, I hope."

He helps her to her feet, and she slides her arm through the crook of his. "Oh no, I have a treat for you tonight, picked it up when I went shopping with the girls."

By the time they reach their apartment, Shoto's interest had been peaked for sure. On the cab ride over, she'd let a hint slip and lace was certainly involved. That sent his imagination running, but you'd never know it by the looks of him. Momo often teased to try and get a rise out of him, so far with few successes. Don't get him wrong, the woman has shocked him on a few occasions, but mostly in private.

Momo wastes no time in dragging her husband to the bedroom, stripping at his suit along the way. Shoes and socks left by the door, his tie thrown here, shirt gone there, belt and pants slipping down by the edge of the bed frame. She runs her hands along his smooth, solid chest, _it never got old_. He had the right amount of muscle, lean, not overly developed, with perfectly sculpted abs you could wash your clothes on.

"This is new," Momo let's her hands glide below the waist, fingering the band of his boxers. "Silk," she smirks at her husband, "looks like I wasn't the only one that went shopping."

He just stood there smiling, letting her do as she pleased, anything to bring a smile to his wife's face. "Do you need help with your dress?" Shoto questions, as he runs a hand down her back, toying at the zipper pull.

She giggles and sweeps her hair to the side. "Please?"

After releasing the clasp and lowering the zipper, he waits in anticipation of more. Where was this surprise she had in store for him? But it doesn't take much once he notices a hint of something red hiding beneath the dress' frame.

Momo turns around just as the dress starts to slide down her body, revealing the reddish-orange strapless bra and all the wonders that filigreed lace could do to enhance an already beautiful bust. This miracle worker defied the laws of physics and gravity.

Shoto licks his parched lips, and reaches out, tracing some of the designs as it curves up and around her full bosoms.

"Do you like," Momo giggles.

But he's too enamored with how it reminded him of flames.

"There's more." Lowering his hands to the side for the time being, she shimmies the dress all the way down to the floor and releases her hair from its clip, allowing it to cascade down her back. "Now continue," she giggles again as his fingers find the matching thong.

He swallows hard, imagining the flames of heatless fire licking at his wife's skin. The skimpy thong had a flap of lace running along the band area and front that barely covered her womanhood. He snaps the band lightly, runs his finger under it, then slides it down along the edge between her thighs.

"I love it." His free hand slipping behind her and bringing her closer. It rounds the swell of her ass, cradling and holding her still, while the other hand teases.

She shivers when his fingers graze her clit. Her eyes trained on him, trying so hard to focus as he talks, but she can't. Momo worries the corner of her lip, her hands clutching at his chest.

He circles her clit a few more times sending even more involuntary shivers coursing through her body.

"Sh—Sho-to…" moans trickle from her as her eyes roll back. Momo slips her hands around his body to hold herself steady. His nimble fingers knew its way around her body better than she did.

He leans down, kissing at her neck in smooth and gentle strokes over the skin. His lips teasing the nape, tongue polishing, or with light nips here and there. Her womanhood was growing wetter by the second.

"But as much as I love this lingerie, you know what I love even more?" Shoto whispers close, his warm breath fanning down her chest and sending even more heat cascading around her body.

"Uh, uh," is all Momo can manage with her brain short circuiting and her vision seeing stars.

Shoto slips a finger inside his wife, eliciting a high-pitched squeak and moan as she caves into his body. "Nothing on you."


	6. Everything Changes in a Flash

Bakudeku. BNHA/Dr. Stone crossover idea.

Everything Changes in a Flash

Today was the day Izuku was gonna do it. High school was almost over, and before they may scatter to the four winds, he needed to tell Katsuki everything. It didn't matter if he was turned down or not, at least he'd know the answer. Well, of course it would hurt worse than breaking every bone in his body if Katsuki rejects him, but injuries heal in time. That's what he'll tell himself, anyways.

Thirteen years brought to a single moment in time, the last four struggling to cope with the realization Katsuki was more than just a childhood friend in his eyes, but a romantic crush in his heart. It seemed, once he was no longer in the other's shadow, Izuku's true feelings found the strength to grow. Katsuki…. _Kaachan_ … a childhood nickname, turned secret endearment. Every time he said it, the name brought a smile to his lips and an aching joy to his soul.

"What'd ya want nerd?"

The pacing young man freezes as the voice of his unrequited sounds off behind him. Every nerve sets off ricocheting signals along his skin as he uses all of his reserve to keep from setting off his quirk. He turns on his heel in an abrupt motion.

"Bakugou," Izuku runs his hand shakily through his hair, "thank you for coming."

"I got your note to meet by the old clubhouse," he holds up a crumpled piece of paper. "This better be good that I had to come all the way over here."

' _Just breathe_ ,' Izuku reminds himself, ' _and stick to the script!'_ He takes a couple of steps towards the broken-down shack they once called their hangout. Well Bakugou's hangout really, he was a nuisance to the blonde back then, always following him and his friends around. The structure of old crates and worn pallet wood had mostly come apart, but the tree it was attached to still stood strong, and larger than he'd remembered.

Izuku runs his hand along the bark, "do you remember this?"

Katsuki's eyes narrow in on the old, skewed words carved into the tree trunk. He moves in closer, close enough to Izuku that the heat radiating off the other man's body makes his arm hairs stand on end. His hand reaches out on impulse to follow Izuku's hand movements, cutting off inches before it touches. He pulls it back.

"Tch, yeah, what of it?" Katsuki averts his eyes to the shack, a slight trepidation in his tone. Izuku had carved their names onto the wood after they graduated primary school. A show of their friendship, the boy had called it at the time, that would last as long as that tree stood firm. Back then Katsuki had scoffed and never took it seriously. So, this mouse of a boy idolized him, no surprise, a lot of the boys wanted to be his friend. Fast forward to high school and that boy was now a young man on par with him. Different yet equal in terms of strength and drive. Katsuki had to admit to himself, the nerd had grown on him.

"I…"

Izuku opens his mouth to talk when a strange thud catches his attention. Both men look down to find a stone bird lying near Katsuki's feet. That was odd, Izuku tips his head curiously, it was the second one he'd found that morning. He looks up just as another one falls, landing a few feet away.

"What the hell is that?!" Katsuki growls. He stomps over to this second bird and picks it up, turning it over in his hands. "Is the sky raining statues?" Though from where in cloudless skies?

The gears in Izuku's mind turns, analyzing the situation. Was there a quirk causing this, another mad scientist? Could it be a villain sending bombs disguised as bird statues? They'd grown to be wary and careful now that their names were all over the news. But nothing was making a whole lot of sense and very quickly, the carefully scripted afternoon was thrown out the window. Katsuki himself was scanning the surrounding areas, his own sensibilities on high alert because of the strangeness of the event.

"You know…" as Izuku looks closer at the bird, "I don't think this is just a statue…" The details were almost too realistic to be made of sculpted concrete or stone. He takes the second one from Katsuki and notices finer nuances that clearly make these two "statues" very different despite being the same species of bird. "In fact…"

"What is that?!" The blinding flash of light grabs their attention from a distance. Now what is it?! Katsuki turns quickly as if to take off in that direction, but not Izuku, something was seriously wrong! A gale of wind funnels through the grove like a shock wave. Birds take flight from the trees, only to start dropping one by one around them as stones. The light, something in the light was causing this. It was growing brighter by the millisecond and heading in their direction!

There was no time to hesitate.

Izuku activates his blackwhip quirk and grabs Katsuki, pinning him against the tree. The man growls and screams to be let go, but Izuku didn't care, only wrapping the man tighter in its dark form. He could barely hear Katsuki anymore above the whirring sound barreling towards them. Without thinking and placing all his energy into his quirk, Izuku uses his body to shield Katsuki as best he can from whatever this light was about to do to them.

The light bathes them in its yellow hold of, _no pain_ … Izuku remarks at first, but soon, the sensation in his feet starts to fade. He couldn't feel his feet! His eyes widen, panicked! How was he to protect his friend if he loses the ability to control his quirk?! It was too dangerous to turn around to check on his friend, but he could hear Katsuki cussing up a storm. Loud booms echo from the nearby areas. From what little he can see, Izuku watches in horror as one than two airplanes crash into the ground and send billowing plumes of smoke rising into the air. One of them was precariously close to the dam! New cracking sounds funnel through the forest. Izuku side eyes the stream running past them. Oh no!

"Grab onto the tree!" Izuku shouts as the petrification reaches his torso. "Bakugou, grasp onto the tree!"

"Why the fuck would I?!"

"Just do it!"

It was the last words he could utter as the petrification completes its mission.

 _Silence_ …. from Katsuki. As the wall of water hits and washes him down stream, all Izuku can do is hope that his friend had finally listened to him.

Time.

How much of it had gone by? Weeks, Years? He had no clue. Was there anyone left alive? Living in a dark world behind stone eyelids, the only thing Izuku could do was think. It was tough, wondering what had happened. If any of their friends or family had survived. Exactly what was he anyways? Was he still alive and trapped in a stone body? Or was it just his consciousness refusing to give in, with his body long dead. The only thing that kept him from giving in to a deep sleep was his love for Katsuki. If his mind was still alive, then by hell or back he was going to stay conscious!

Wait. _That's strange_ , Izuku wonders one day. Something about his body felt, _lighter_. If that was the right word for it. He still couldn't move, see, or sense anything, and yet… what if he tried to…

 _Crack._

The faintest light strikes his vision. Vision?! Was the petrification finally wearing off? Izuku wills his mind to push the body he hopes is still viable.

 _Crack._

More light filters through, blinding like when you walk out of a dark movie theater into the bright lobby. Unable to shield himself from its glare, he refocuses on the mission and pushes again.

 _Shatter!_

Izuku falls to his knees amongst the pile of his broken stone shell. He was free! Alive! He raises his hands up, gazing upon them in disbelief. He was alive! A drip falls on his head and he reaches up, finding a smear of something gooey. He brings it to his nose and smells, shit? Eww! He wipes his hand quickly on a piece of stone. Wait! His smell is back! Sight, smell, touch. It was all real!

The light source from the entrance was minimal, but he takes in more of the scene. A cave with bats, hence the guano. Apparently, he'd been washed into a cave. Drips of water from the ceiling. This location was partially underground and shielded him from the elements. Guano…. Right! Hydrogen and phosphate are high in acidity! Could it have mixed with the water and over the years eroded away the stone?! But, even if that was the case, it must have taken years for the process to happen. Izuku's shoulders slump. His luck had been great that he'd been washed into a place that fixed him. Now he needed to see if he could fix his friend too.

After leaving the cave, Izuku pauses a moment to take in the warmth of the sun's rays. Man, it was nice to feel heat again! All those years of darkness and inactivity made the light hurt his eyes, but it was a minor inconvenience. He shields his eyes from the glare, and it was only in that moment that he realized…. He was stark naked! "Crap!" Izuku covers his mouth after letting out a swear word. Something to clothe himself with just shot straight to number one on the priority list.

The brush surrounding the cave was dense. It appeared that the forest had overtaken the land once humans were no longer around to control it. He pushes his way through, careful not to scrape against anything and risk injury. If he were to hurt himself now, he would be really screwed. "Ahhh!" Izuku kicks a hard surface and trips over it. "Oww!"

 _Crack!_

"Huh?" He scrambles to his feet as more cracking resounds.

"What… happened?" The voice moans out, groggy like waking from a long sleep.

Another human! Izuku drops and crawls forward, pushing aside more vegetation that was covering the person. "Todoroki?!" Of all the people to run into!

"Midoriya?" The man sits up with his old friends help, "why am I naked on the ground? And why are you naked too?"

Izuku blushes, "don't you remember what happened? The bright light turned us all to stone. I don't know how you ended up here, but I'm guessing that your proximity to the cave and water eroded the stone away like it did for me. My kicking you cracked it and freed you."

"I don't understand the bit about the cave, but…" Shoto goes silent for a moment, "I was with my dad when the dam broke and that's all I remember." He looks up at his friend, "so, you're saying we were turned to stone? Why? How long ago was this?"

"I have no idea," Izuku shrugs, "it happened too fast for any of us to know what caused it, but based on the overgrowth of the forest, it's been a few centuries."

Shoto stares at the man, "centuries?" Izuku nods. "That's unfortunate."

Izuku sits down beside his friend and runs his hand through his hair. "At least there's one thing we know, it's that the stone can be broken and a person freed. We were lucky it happened naturally for us, but if we want to help others, we'd need to speed up the process."

"It's amazing, Midoriya, you just woke up from a stone prison and the first thing on your mind is still to help others."

"We'll of course!" Izuku blushes but affirms his belief with a raised fist and determination in his eyes. "If it turns out a villain was behind this, it's our duty as pros to save as many as we can." And it was true to his self-less nature, he wanted to help who he could, but there was really one person he wanted to free over all of them.

That finally brings a small smile and shake of his head from Shoto. "Any idea how to speed up the process?"

"If I'm remembering chemistry class, fermenting or rotting fruit contain traces of alcohol, mixed with the hydrogen and phosphate laced water, it could speed up the process of corroding the stone."

Shoto sticks out a hand to Izuku, "then let's get started."

For the next six months, the pair work to set up lodging and create the bare necessities for survival. They'd been lucky to have awoken during the late spring, when the temperature was climbing, but soon enough they'd have to deal with winter. With the use of their quirks, foraging and hunting wild game came easy enough, and with meat came the hides and skins for clothing. Neither of the two men had any experience roughing it in the wild, but somehow, they made-due under the circumstances.

Whenever they had a chance, they gathered fruits to ferment, and stored them in a makeshift hot box near the cave to speed up the process. Searching the area was another downtime activity. Very little of the terrain could be figured out based on what they remembered of their time, too many trees and brush had reclaimed the area, and landslides or other natural phenomena had altered things even more. Area's they were sure once contained buildings and homes built of metal and wood had long since deteriorated.

As for people, within the first week, Izuku had found Katsuki still stuck to the tree. Izuku had breathed a sigh of relief to see that the man had actually listened for once and was gripping to the bark. Vines had partially covered the stone edifice, but overall, the man was in one piece. It was rare, but they found others, some broken beyond repair, but a handful of more still intact. They made a note of the locations so that once they were able to solidify their formula, they could bring them back to life.

And they tried. Using stone birds as test subjects, the pair worked and reworked different combinations of the ingredients.

"If only we could find Mina," Izuku tiredly remarks, as he drops into a cross-legged position on the cave floor. "Her acid quirk would come in really handy."

"We'll find her one day," Shoto places a hand on his friend's shoulder. "We'll keep looking until we find our friends and family." He sits down, "but, I've been thinking, that we should be careful about who we bring back to life, I wouldn't want to bring a villain back to life or anyone we know is a bad person."

Izuku rubs his chin, "that is true. It's something we can assess as we go along." He didn't like to think about the negatives, and frankly he was mostly concerned about Katsuki. "Shoto, do you remember where Momo was at the time of the incident?"

That brings a rare blush to the man's face, "She was supposed to still be at the dorms."

"Yosh! Then we need to figure out where UA used to be. That'll be one of our missions!"

Shoto chuckles. He knew what his friend was alluding to. "Plus, we may find others there as well."

Winter came and went, bringing a burgeoning supply of water leaching through the cave's ceiling. That was great for the two men, who in anticipation had made dozens of clay pots to catch the drippings with. Izuku held out hope that now almost a year since they'd been freed, they were close to a break-through. That last couple of test subjects had almost seemed promising, with the stone chipping away, but unfortunately not cracking.

One day, as Shoto was out hunting for dinner, Izuku had finished another distilled serum. He places a bird on a flat stone-like table and pours a small amount of the mixture over it. At first, the liquid simply runs over the hard stone, just like every other failed time. But then, as he turns away to close the jar holding the serum, he hears a tiny noise, and as he looks over his shoulder, tiny cracks begin to spiderweb along the stones surface. His eyes widen, surprised, excited! It was working! Izuku quickly grabs a makeshift wooden crate and places it over the bird, moments before the stone shatters. He couldn't let it get away, not before Shoto had returned. Through the stick bars, it was clear the bird looked exactly as it should. A bit panicked no doubt, confused from waking up and being stuck in a cage, but it was alive! It was a miracle but being a nerd had finally paid off!

"Todoroki!" Izuku shouts and waves as he sees the man walking back up to their home. "it worked! The latest serum worked!"

"That's amazing," Shoto smiles and drops the bundle of small game he'd collected. He walks up to the cage, peering down at the bird. "No side effects?"

Izuku shakes his head. "Seems completely normal." He lifts the cage and they watch the bird fly away. "See?" Inside he was screaming with excitement. All these years trapped, all the months working towards this moment. "We can really save people Todoroki…" his voice trails out, quiet, pondering as if that was a new emotion. Where once they would risk their lives to protect from harm, now they had the power to bring them back to life. Including his Kaachan.

"We'll start with the ones we know, so they can help us too," Shoto places a hand upon his friend's shoulder, "but first, I'm sure there's one in particular you'd like to revive." He smirks, "go, I'll be working on dinner." With a last squeeze of his hand, Shoto walks away.

Kaachan…

"But wait!" Izuku turns quickly and calls after his friend. "Momo too needs…"

"Midoriya, we haven't found her yet. You know where Bakugou is, go and heal him."

"I promise Todoroki, we'll find her next!"

"I know." Shoto smiles and turns back towards the hut.

As he stood there face to face with the man, he held dearest in all the world, his hands were shaking so badly it would be a miracle if Izuku didn't crush the clay vial he held. That would be a real pity with just the one dose left until they could make more. Draped over his arm, he brought some clothing that should fit Katsuki, a small knapsack of food, and a flask of water.

Fear and doubt creep over him as they did that fateful day so long ago. What if Katsuki rejected what he had to say? With the rest of the world asleep or long dead, there wouldn't be many options for a long time to find another love. Izuku closes his eyes in resolve, it didn't matter. He needed to free Katsuki from the stone prison that held him, it was the right thing to do.

He places the belongings on the ground and goes to work freeing his friend from the confines of vines and other vegetation that had collected around the man's body. _'You kept him safe,'_ he runs his hand along the tree bark, _'thank you.'_

Now the only thing holding Katsuki to the tree was the man's stone fingers still gripped to the knotty bark. If Izuku tried to move them, he risked breaking them. He'll just have to leave Katsuki in place and catch the man as he falls, but luckily the distance is only a couple of feet. Here goes nothing! With the help of his blackwhip quirk, the vial is taken and poured over Katsuki. Izuku watches with bated breath as the viscous liquid covers the stone man from head to toe.

Slowly cracks begin appearing, just as they did on the bird, then.

 _Shatter!_ Followed by a familiar growl.

On impulse, Izuku had shielded himself from raining stone, but that also meant Katsuki had fallen on his own to the ground. He whips his head back to the tree to see the man already getting to his feet. Izuku blushes hard at the naked adonis and quickly averts his eyes to the sky.

"Somebody better explain what the hell has gone on! I feel like I was stuck in some dark ass void forever!"

"Y-You were, Bakugou. We were frozen for centuries in stone."

"What!" He notices the pile of broken rubble around him. "Then how'd I get unfrozen?"

"After breaking through, I figured out how to reverse it. I'm sorry it took me longer to free you! I worked as fast as I could. He-here," he picks up the clothes and such, handing it to the man, all the while keeping his gaze elsewhere, "right now only you, I, and Shoto are alive."

"Tch, figures half and half is alive," Katsuki snatches the clothes from Izuku and starts putting them on. "So now what?"

"W-well, so, the world as we know it is gone. The forest has reclaimed everything. We've got a shelter built, created things we need to survive, and have been working on making more of this reverse serum to save others."

"Oh." Katsuki tears into a dried piece of meat. "Why is it just the three of us?"

Izuku tenses up and nervously rubs he back of his neck. "Speaking of that, you're actually the first we've used the serum on because…. Before this all happened, do you remember how I had asked you to meet me by the tree?"

"Yeah, so what of it."

"I have something I've been wanting to tell you, well, for a long time, and I just couldn't do it because I was so scared of how you would react. Then the whole disaster happened, and I thought I'd never get the chance, but now I do. So, I chose you to be the first to be freed so I could even though..."

"Goddamnit nerd! Stop rambling and get it out already!

"I'm in love with you!" Izuku shouts back at the top of his lungs, before choking and his voice dying away into a croak. "Kaachan, I'm in love with you and I'm sure you don't feel the same way, but I just needed to get it off my chest. If you don't want to stick around, I'll…" his shoulders slump with a sigh, "I'll understand, but you're welcome to stay with us."

"Are you done?"

Izuku nods.

Katsuki walks up and grasps Izuku's chin hard, tilting it up, and forcing the shorter young man to look at him. "I fucking hate you sometimes nerd…" he grins, "but I love your stupid ass more."

"What?!" This is not the reaction Izuku had expected!

"Just fucking deal with it!" Katsuki kisses Izuku hard and rough on the lips, just like his personality, then swiftly releases the man, who stumbles backwards and barely keeps his footing. "Come on nerd, we ain't got time to waste tap dancing in the forest." He grabs Izuku's hand and starts dragging him towards the closest path he sees. "So, where's this shack of yours?"

"R-Right!" Izuku falls inline, still flustered but beaming from ear to ear. He had his Kaachan again.

And as they walk back to camp, the young man took stock of their lives. Cut down in the beginning of their pro years and sent backwards to live out life like the Neolithic. It would be a hard life no doubt, without the technology they'd come to rely on to make things easier. But they had each other, and soon others, who together will rebuild the world, one stone at a time.


	7. It Couldn't Be

As I hung desperately onto the barrier, watching your train depart, I realized that I'd made a huge mistake. Prompt challenge 350 words in 27 min or less

It Couldn't Be

Bakudeku drabble

His hands clench around the railing as he watched the train slowly pulling away from the station. Knuckles white, paling of all the blood beneath its skin pulled taunt. Why'd he let Izuku get on that train? He should have run faster! Katsuki should have stopped him, begged him not to leave but the words just couldn't… wouldn't come out and now he stood there like a fish on dry land, mouth agape and wordless. It was a huge mistake to let Izuka walk out of their apartment. The shredding pains in his heart tore through like a butcher flaying a slab of beef. They stabbed deep, driving ever harder against his chest as the tears pricked and threatened to break free. Katsuki wanted to scream so badly and rush down the tracks after the train. Seconds ticking by… why is it moving so slowly, or is that all in his mind? _'I'm an idiot,'_ he squeezes the metal railing harder, letting the physical pain exerted on his hands dampen the emotional toil wreaking havoc in his mind. He hangs his head and closes his eyes as the final whistle signals its pass.

"Don't cry."

Katsuki's breathing stops cold at the familiar voice. It couldn't be! His mind was playing tricks on him, damn his brain for fucking with him like that!

"Kaachan?"

The hand placed on Katsuki's shoulder was gentle, felt easy and intimate, all the signs of…. No, he shakes his head, it had to be his brain messing with him. Izuku left him, walked out the door on their relationship without a second glance.

"Kaachan, please look at me."

"You're not real," Katsuki shakes his head again, tightening the hold his lids have on his eyes for fear of waking up. "My Izuku dumped me."

"I did but…. I couldn't…. I just couldn't get on that train. So please, look at me Kaachan…"

A tender warmth, skin to skin, grazes his cheek and Katsuki lets the tears flow. "Y-you're here?"

"Yes," Izuku smiles adoringly when Katsuki finally looks at him, "because I love you too much to let you go. I didn't wanna make a mistake and live a life of regret."


	8. Right Beside Me

Right Beside Me

Kiribaku headphones prompt

Things were too quiet around the dorms that Sunday afternoon, and Bakugou wasn't one to simply sit around for long, it made him antsy. No, he needed to do something, or hell even just talk to someone rather than listening to the crickets of his room.

Bakugou walks over to the only person he really cared to hang out with for any leisurely length of time. He knocks at Kirishima's door. No answer. He knocks again, banging louder. Still no answer. "Oi!" Bakugou beats his fists on the door. He knew someone was in the room, he could hear a lighting drumming sound coming from inside. But, still no response. "Damn it, shitty hair, I can hear you in there!"

He checks the knob, realizing it's not locked. It would be rude to just barge in, but he'd tried the nice way and since that didn't work, oh well. Bakugou opens the door and allows it to swing wide with a bang.

The sudden intrusion startles Kirishima who'd been sitting on his bed. "Dude," he yanks the ear buds out, "you scared the fuck out of me!"

From where he stood just inside the doorframe, Bakugou could hear the music blasting from the tiny ear pieces. No wonder Kiri couldn't hear him banging on the door! "Tryin' to make yourself deaf?" He closes the door and takes a spot next to his buddy on the bed like he owned the place. Bakugou grabs one of the ear pieces, shoving it in his own ear, "what the fuck are you listening to? Sounds like some sappy shit."

Kirishima flushes, "I like listening to that sappy shit to relax."

" _Tch_ , I know you got better stuff," Bakugou grabs the phone and starts scrolling through Kiri's music list.

As Bakugou clicks through song after song, Kirishima just sits back quietly with no complaints. Sometimes he wondered if Kiri actually minded when he just took over like now, but the guy never whined about it. This goes on for about an hour with Bakugou looking over at Kirishima every so often. No words pass between them, just two guys hanging out listening to music. Bakugou closes his eyes. This was kind of nice, still on the boring side, but at least he wasn't alone while doing it.

A weight settles against his side, and when Bakugou looks over, he realizes Kirishima had dozed off. One instinct told him to push the guy off, but…. _'He's kinda cute like this,'_ Baku's face heats up a little. If anyone saw this, especially Kaminari or Ashido, they'd never hear the end of all the teasing.

Okay, he didn't like the idea of being teased, but deep down, Bakugou savored the closeness of the situation. He relished the quiet moment they were sharing, even if it was only one-sided. For now, having Kiri right beside him was enough. Damn the others, he'll just beat up anyone that dared to say a word! Bakugou sneaks a smile as Kiri's head lolls against his shoulder. Yeah, this was nice.

Bakugou didn't notice the little smirk blooming along Kiri's face…


	9. Storm of Another Matter

**Storm of Another Matter**

"This is bullshit," Katsuki growls at the airport check-in attendant. But there was nothing the poor woman could do. She hadn't caused the storm that left the airport at a stand still.

"Im sorry sir, but all I can offer is up to two free nights at the airports hotel next door. We hope tomorrow we'll be able to get planes off the ground again. And here," she hands him an umbrella, "complimentary. I'll have your bags sent to the hotel right now."

"Fine," he grabs the umbrella from the counter, "just make sure there's two beds!" No way, he was gonna share one with his co-worker Izuku. Katsuki's ears burned just at the thought of it, but he stamps down the flutter. He turns back to his nerdy companion, "come on Deku, let's go!" Then marches off towards the exit.

"Sorry miss," Izuku blushes, "Kaachan's grumpy, but he's not really a bad guy. Thank you," he waves and rushes to catch up to his friend.

Outside, the rains had slowed some but flashes of light and rumbling still raged on like a battle cry amongst the clouds. Izuku looks to the umbrella gripped tightly in Katsuki's hand. "G-Guess the umbrella comes in handy," he cracks a half-hearted wit. His co-worker merely grumps and opens it without saying a word. Izuku sigh's, wishing Katsuki would lighten up a little. He wasn't happy about being stuck here either but savoring these little moments between them made up for it.

"Well?! Get under here so we can go!"

That snaps Izuku out of his thoughts. "S-sorry." He steps under the umbrella, but his shoulder is still left uncovered.

Katsuki takes a second to calm his tone and heart. "Idiot move in closer. I don't wanna deal with ya if you get sick."

It takes a couple more seconds of hesitancy as Izuku assesses the situation. Squeezing in shoulder to shoulder still left him open to the elements. But if he… if Katsuki doesn't immediately kill him for it... Izuku slips his arm through the crook of his friends. _'Breathe,'_ and smile, Izuku wills himself as he looks up and over.

This man! Katsuki bites the inside of his cheek and squeezes the hand he holds in his pocket into a fist. It takes all the willpower he's got to hold back the heat swirling in his frame from the contact, nor bite his co-workers head off for pulling such a stunt in public! He turns to Izuku, managing a scowl, but nothing more.

Izuku's cheeks flush, unable to hold back the emotions coiling in the pit of his stomach. He bites his lip through the nervous energy, his breath catching when Katsuki's eyes flicker for a second to them. "We should get to the hotel." Izuku reminds in a soft tone too afraid for anything more.

Quickly, Katsuki turns his focus away, internally chastising himself for letting Izuku get the better of him. Damn nerd always makes him flustered. "Tch, you're the one holding us up."

They hurry to the hotel located across the street. A simple looking building with just a bland neon sign of its name, scaled above the door. Not surprising in any way, this was mainly for those needing to wait through a layover not some romantic getaway.

"I'm sorry sir's, but due to the storm, all we have left are single bed rooms."

"What!"

"Kaachan," Izuku grabs his friend's shoulder to hold him back, "it can't be helped."

Katsuki roughly shrugs Izuku's hand away and stomps back to their bags to cool off. He wanted to snap, but they need somewhere to sleep and since some of the roads were also closed from flooding, this was their best option. _'Wonder if this place has got a gym?'_

"J-Just give us the room please," Izuku asks the front desk clerk, "he's tired and we could use some sleep."

With card key's in hand, the pair head to their room. _'One freaking bed,'_ Katsuki seethes as he glares at the neatly made King-sized bed. The room was small, made mostly for business travelers and didn't even have a couch.

Seeing the look on his travel companion's face, Izuku offers to make do with the floor. "No," Katsuki responds in a low tone. It wouldn't be right to put Izuku in that position. "But just stay on your damn side!"

After showers and picking their sides of the bed, Katuski orders an action movie to watch. He wasn't tired enough to sleep yet and figured maybe the movie would help him get there. Izuku lays back with the same intentions. Katsuki gets comfortable, placing his arms behind his head to prop it. The movie wasn't one he'd seen before and it was turning out to be a pretty good one. Too bad his friend wasn't lasting in the same way. Slowly, Izuku's eyes began to close and he found it amusing every time it would, he'd see his friend force them back open again. _It was cute._

' _Stop it!'_ Katsuki chastised himself, willing down the building warmth and fluttering in his stomach. But he couldn't help it. They'd been friends since childhood and now co-workers. There wasn't another person alive save his parents that knew him as well as Izuku did. And although they were polar opposites in almost every way imaginable, the nerd had somehow wiggled his way into Katsuki's heart. Not that he wanted to say it aloud!

He feels Izuku shift, and before he could stop him, the man rests his head on Katsuki's shoulder. "Oi, get off me!" he pushes Izuku back to his side as his heart stammered in his chest. Thankfully, Izuku seemed oblivious.

"Sorry Kaachan," Izuku yawns, his eyes still closed, "you're nice and warm."

"Yeah, so is the blanket!"

The next morning, Katsuki is the first to stir, but his arm is trapped. He opens his eyes and all he can see is green hair! _'Oh crap! Oh crap! Oh crap!'_ Not only had Izuku cuddled to him, but he had done the same! Their legs were slightly tangled together and Izuku was now tucked to Katsuki's chest, sleeping peacefully, with Katsuki's arms wrapped around him. _'Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!'_ He tries to pull his arm out from under the sleeping Izuku, but the man whimpers and curls deeper into Katsuki. The temperature of the room spikes as things grew awkward. He yanks his arm away and forces a detangling. The jerking motion quickly wakes up Izuku.

"Time to get up," Katsuki snaps at the dazed man, then books it to the bathroom.

It takes a few seconds to process with a groggy mind, but Izuku finally realizes why Katsuki had snapped. He cringes, _'uh-oh, I'd cuddled to Kaachan!'_ Izuku braces for another round of yelling, but when Katsuki came out of the bathroom, the man didn't say anything.

For the rest of the trip home, it was never brought up again. But things remained even more awkward than usual between the two men. Short sentences and curt responses, and never once would Katsuki look Izuku in the eyes. It baffled Izuku. Shouldn't he be the one more embarrassed and unable to look his friend in the face? He was the one that cuddled to Katsuki, right? By the time the plane landed at home, Izuku was starting to wonder if maybe the reason his friend was acting suspiciously, was because it hadn't been one-sided, but two?! Did he want to ask and risk getting his head ripped off? Oh, this was driving his over-thinking mind crazy!

They grab their bags from the baggage claim and walk towards the front sidewalk without a word. Ask, don't ask? Ask, don't ask? Izuku plays the petal game in his head. The closer they get to the taxi section, the faster the words fly across his mind. _'Make up your mind!'_ He screams at himself.

Katsuki sees an awaiting taxi and heads towards it.

"K-Kaachan, c-could I ask you something," Izuku places his hand on his friend's shoulder to stop him.

"What now Deku? I just wanna get home already."

"I-I know," Izuku fiddles with his fingers, "but I was wondering, a-and I don't know if I'll have the courage to do this later, s-so, I…."

"Spit it out nerd!"

"W-would you go out on a date with me?!"

A bright flush, steal's across Katuski's face, a coloring to rival his ruby eyes. "Did you just?!" He couldn't believe his ears or his sanity!

Izuku flinches from the reaction, throwing his hands up in defense. "I'm sorry, forget I asked!" The young man was heartbroken. His shoulders slump, "I'll see you at work on Monday," he turns and walks towards another open taxi, ready to go home and drown away his sorrow.

"Idiot," Katsuki mumbles. "Deku, get your ass back here!"

"Huh?" Izuku stops and quickly makes his way back to his friend. "Why."

Katsuki motions towards his awaiting taxi. "Just get the fuck in nerd. Let's go home."


	10. Unmasked Felicity

Unmasked Felicity

Bakudeku NSFW Bondage/blindfold/handcuffs

He runs his tongue against his parched lips in anticipation, blinded and locked away by an unforgiving tether. There's no point in pulling at the shackles. His wrists were bound and tied above to a hook in the headboard with barely a foot of slack. It was the last thing he saw before a veil of darkness stole his sight.

The sound of a blade being flicked open. He flinches, frozen as its tip is dragged across the surface of his cheek.

"Be a good boy for me." The voice muses, trailing the cold steel down his throat and along the base. "Promise I won't break you…" its breath tickling his ear. "This time."

His Adam's apple bobs precariously, as he swallows the dry saliva in his throat. He listens, every sensory at his disposal to make up for lack of vision. Sounds of tearing fabric. He feels his clothing being cut and torn away. His master sure loved ruining his clothes. The sharp edge skims his flesh and each time it does, he holds his breath, praying that it doesn't leave a mark. Sometimes his master gets a little _too_ excited.

But not today it seems. No cuts are left behind, though by the end of this night his skin may be littered with loves marks. _Or so his master calls them._

The chilly evening air exposed to his naked body, makes him shiver. Or is that from adrenaline? Laid bare, blindfolded, and bound, a perfect slave for his master to play with as he pleases. But he felt special, the one kept for his master's bedroom games. _The only one._ He didn't have to compete with any other for his master's love, who despite their arrangements gave back as much as he took including love.

"You want me, don't you?" The voice snickers. "Always so ready for me," musing with notes of pride and amore mixed in.

He feels a tongue licking at the tip of his cock. Pre-cum no doubt leaching out. He whimpers at the contact, his hips arching, begging for more.

"Soon enough," the amused voice teases. Another swirl around the head, _pressure_ , then a suction of the bulbous end.

He bites down hard, desperate not to make too much noise, least he invoke punishment.

But it was just a tease, always a tease his master. Cool air stinging as the man moves away, leaving his hard erection to face the wind, blue and craving warmth. He lightly whines, hands pulling at the bindings.

"Patience…"

He hears his master remind from a distance. Sounds of rummaging in a drawer. The gathering of supplies. _'Hmm,'_ he wonders, what will his master choose today. Whip or even a feather toy? A bit or plug? He hears a vibration turn on and off, high, medium, low, a toy being tested. _'Sounds like…'_ His master was being unusually soft today.

It didn't really matter. Whatever the master wanted is what he wanted. He loved giving his master pleasure, dare say he loves him. _Yes, he does._ Some may see their kinks as weird, but it was felicity at the end of long, grueling working days. Their profession had many ups and downs, but here at home they didn't need to hide behind masks.

He feels the bed shift beside him, his masters body heat so close and yet still not close enough. He twists his body towards the warmth but is pinned back down, held there by his master's hand upon his chest. It moves from there, gripping to his throat. _Squeezing_. He feels the thumb and pointer digging into his skin. His breathing hitches, a slight smirk hiding at the corners of his lips.

"I told you behave. I'd planned to be gentle cause it was a bitch of a villain today."

After he nods in compliance, his master removes his hand. He feels him shift his body, and his masters face moves closer. With every breath the man takes, it wafts over his skin, funneling against his neck, over and down his chest. His nipples perk up, hardening from the contrasting temperatures.

The man's canines graze his neck, biting down to mar the skin. He flinches when a prick is made and a light scent of metal wafts into his senses. The man licks and suckles, making him forget all about the diminutive pain. He moans gently, his body desperately molding to his master, who holds him down. More pressure and sucking, hard against his skin. In the morning there'll be welts for sure.

He feels his master rise up, shifting until the scent of the man's cock is pungent under his nose. The heat coming off the rock hard cock…. He licks his lips again. His master lines it's up, teasing, rubbing it against his chin, his lips.

"You bite me and there'll be hell to pay," the voice grounds out.

Of course, he wouldn't dare.

He parts his lips, letting his tongue explore the man's tip. He hears a sigh. Another taste, further he licks around the head. Ugh, he wishes he could use his hands! He continues licking, coating as much as he can reach, loving on the man's cock. Groans of pleasure seeping from his master.

"Want it?" Was all the man asked, though was it really a question?

Without responding, he simply opens his mouth wider allowing his master to push the cock in up to the base of the head. He sucks it in the rest of the way, sending a string of expletives flying out of his masters' mouth.

"Fuck! I love when you do that!"

In and out, he uses his lips to suck and release his master's cock. The man twines his fingers into his green hair, helping to guide his movements. Over and over and over. He licks around the head or pulses his tongue against the bundle of nerves at its base.

The man groans, "who knew…" panting between breaths, "a fucking nerd… could be so god damn good at this shit."

He smiles around the man's cock. This was only for him.

"Rewese one my hans pwese, I do more fo you."

"I know you could," his master growls back, "but not today."

He pouts but continues taking his masters cock for all it was worth. Each time the tip hits the back of his throat, it makes the man shudder, only fueling his drive. But soon he hears a wet sound, then feels his master taking hold of his own erection. He falters when the hot hand wraps around the base and begins stroking it.

"Mmph."

"Tch." The man strokes faster up and down the length.

Desperately he tries to focus, but increasing moans vibrate around the man's cock. His master cackles. He loves taunting him like this. "Please…" he finally begs.

"Awww," the man snickers, "shall I give you what you want?" He nods. "Nah, I think I'll you tease more." He hears the man turn something on, the vibration sounds from earlier. "Don't think we've tried this before, but why not."

The next thing he knows, a sound of lube being squeezed, and the dildo being shoved in. He squeaks, his lips holding tight to the man's cock before he ends up biting it. The man turns the toy onto medium setting, setting off more groans from him. Tears prick at his corners. It felt fucking amazing!

"Come on," the man bucks his hips, fucking his mouth. "Focus in your job," he snickers, "and I'll focus on mine."

He tries, oh, how tries. Willing himself to pay attention. He licks at his master's cock, sucking and using his lips to create a vacuum effect.

"Good man," his master groans, teasingly moving the toy in and out. It must have been hard to control from that angle, but his master kept it from slipping out. Small favor he guessed, because if the man was wielding it at full use, he'd be a blubbering mess.

This goes on for several agonizing minutes until finally the man pulls out for good. "Don't wanna blow my wad yet," the voice sounds annoyed and yet satiated. He feels his master move over, driving the toy deeper and around pulling more muffled cries. "You seem to like this, huh? We'll have to play with it more later." Then pulls the toy out. "Time you get what you've been wanting."

The man flips him over, using his knees to spread him. Ass perched high in the air, while his chest presses into the bedding. He feels the man run a hand over his ass. Slowly, lightly at first coveting the smooth, muscled surface like he was reminiscing. He hears the man mumbling, but cannot make out the words…

A welting sting rips across his skin. He stiffens, gritting his teeth against the pain. Then the man kisses the spot.

"Love this ass." The man remarks as he bites the cheek.

His fingers clench, digging hard at the sheets when the man spreads him wide. While the man gives him a moment to adjust, the initial prick of pressure melts away. The toy had done a service tonight. He feels the man lean down over him, chest to back, kissing between his shoulder blades, and making the muscles dance beneath his lips. Warmth floods over his frame, at the caring the man shows. Rare and fleeting but even more meaningful because of it.

As nimble fingers toy with his cock, stroking gently, the man rocks his hips slowly at first to stretch. It felt so good. Being filled by his love, and better than any toy. It was a surprise to everyone they knew when this relationship happened, including them. _Mortal enemies turned lovers._ Maybe deep down he always knew, but more shockingly was how gentle his love could be in private, not always the hot head everyone assumed he'd be.

Stronger the man's strokes become along his cock. _Faster_. Covering its length and thumbing the head. And with that so does the man's hips moving in time, syncing like a rhythm. A moan slips from his lips. Too… much… stimulation!

The man's rocking intensifies along with the strokes. He feels hot, sweaty thigh muscles hitting the back of his legs as his master pounds into him. "K-ka…" he bites his tongue, no words, he screams in his head. But his cock is swelling. _Too close…. Too close…._ He smashes his face into the bedding to stifle the cries bubbling to the surface.

"Hold… out…" the man pants out an order. "You know the rules…. Fuck."

He hears the impending end coming in the man's tone.

"Fucking bastard don't squeeze!"

But he couldn't control it. His master's stroking of his cock coupled with the sheer pleasure he derived from all the stimulation was too much. He feels the man's fingers dig into his pelvis just as he spills his seed all over the bed. His muffled cries, to his masters booming groans.

"Stupid Deku," Katsuki leans over, smashing the smaller man into the bed. "I was trying to hold out till you blew." He rips Izuku's blindfold off and unhooks the handcuffs before rolling off the man.

Izuku rolls into his back. "S-sorry Kaachan," the impish man smiles, while rubbing his wrists to bring back some of the feeling in them. "You're just too good."

"Damn right I am, but next time try harder!" He pulls Izuku against his chest. "I swear Deku, you're fucking lucky I love you."


	11. You See Me

You See Me

Bakudeku AU

As the Prince stood there on the darkened balcony, he couldn't help but feel even more alone than ever. The masquerade ball held for his 18th birthday was in full swing. So many royals and nobles from across the lands, decked out in their finest couture. Filigreed masks obscuring their secrets and sport. Only the finest amuse-bouche delicacies were served tonight, drinks flowed, and the orchestra held sway over the room.

And there he was in his lace-hewn velvet and golden accouterments signifying his status. No one saw him. All night, no one tried to find him as he stayed amongst the shadows. How could he blame them? His brother and future King was the quintessential prince. Handsome, charismatic, and trained in all areas of ruling, while he, with his unruly hair, dorky freckles, and shy disposition was more interested in knowledge than warfare. Those traits of a second son were both a blessing and a curse for he could care less about being a King. But they also made him less desired.

Find your place in this life Midoriya, his father had counseled. Find someone who will see you for who you are.

He thought he had… He thought they'd come back by now.

But there had been no footsteps chasing him, the only sounds aside from the party were the rain drops that mirrored the tears he wanted to shed. And this cold and lonely night was threatening to swallow him whole. Ugh! Maybe he was just out of his mind. It was so confusing to the lost young man who just wanted someone to take his hand and tell him everything would be okay.

His only friend had been lost to time and station. A fellow Prince from a neighboring Kingdom, who would come over to play from time to time. They were like oil and water. That boys fiery temper compared to his meek personality. Yet, that boy was the only one who ever saw him. Fought with him but played with him and kept him company. If he closed his eyes, he could still picture that kid. Spikey blonde hair whose crimson eyes would flash, and a smile that could light up a room when excited. He looked up to this boy, another King in training, but one who loved the action and challenge of such a role.

Of course, that boy had forgotten him. _Prince Katsuki…._ Now 18 just like him, would he recognize the man Katsuki had become? Midoriya sighs and hangs his head. It wasn't worth thinking about it.

He could hear a commotion in the ball room but paid it no mind, probably just another high-ranking official showing up late. Midoriya's father would probably prefer he came in to meet with them, but what was the point, let his brother deal with that. Boot steps grow closer causing Midoriya to pause. Please don't let it be his father's servant coming to drag him back in…

"So, here you are," an unfamiliar male voice booms in the darkness. "Boy, you haven't changed a bit Deku."

Midoriya spins around at the childhood nickname, only used by one person.

"Kaa…chan?!" His eyes widen like saucers under a dinner plate at the man standing before him. It was Katsuki under the golden mask, and he was even more handsome than Midoriya could have envisioned! "I-Is it really you?" The young man's heart hammered in his chest as Katsuki walked closer, studying the taller rogue Prince. His hair was a little longer now and he walked with a cockier gait. He could see the flashing grin and fiery red eyes that he spent any chance he could to stare at when they were younger.

"Why so nervous Deku," Prince Katsuki presses the boys back up against the rail. Chest to chest, he tilts Midoriya's head up. "Are you not happy to see me?"

"I am…"

"That's good, since I came all this way to get you."

"Get me?" Midoriya's tone shifts to confusion. "For what?"

"To take you back to my castle of course." Katsuki grabs hold of Midoriya's chin but sweeps his thumb over his cheek in a gentler manner. With a brief pause, he leans down, letting his lips brush against the other man's. "To rule side by side with me."

Prince Midoriya's breathing hitches as the full weight of Katsuki's mouth crushes against his own. All the years of anguish, of never knowing his place or whether his feelings would ever be reciprocated, melted away in the heat of their first kiss.

"Stop crying." Prince Katsuki wipes away the few tears that have trickled forth. "You know you really are just like a girl Deku." He grins, "but it's a good thing I like that submissive side of you."

Midoriya blushes and lowers his gaze. "I-I'm just surprised you came back for me."

"Of course, I would," he places another chaste kiss upon his love, "you were the only one that saw me."


	12. We Met in Cyberspace

We Met in Cyberspace.

KiriBaku. Modern AU

To the world, Bakugou Katsuki was a bit of a hot-tempered although brilliant, up and coming researcher who maintained a veil of silence over his personal life. Everyone assumed things about him from his love life to his favorite foods and whether they were correct or not he'd never say. It was a loner's existence, but one that had developed since his middle school days. He never fit in with any one group and was often the odd man out. So fine, if that was the card's he was dealt so be it.

In some ways, that chip on his shoulder gave him a lot of time to focus on his education. And that then led to a passion in chemistry. He made it through college, graduate school, and finally a PhD. But that wasn't to say he enjoyed being alone. In school, he could use it to be around people without being too close. Now that school was over, all he had was his quiet apartment.

Many a lonely night was spent online where cyberspace could provide a sense of anonymity while still interacting with people. He'd made a few internet friends sure, but in real life not so much. It wasn't until one of those online buddy's, a guy with the screen name _denki-zaps-the-internet_ suggests he try dating sites. It was Katsuki's own fault for gaining that suggestion after letting his loneliness slip through.

What harm could there be?

After researching a few options, he finds one that didn't seem too bad. In fact, unlike other flashier sites, this one was low key, and frequented by older-minded individuals. That didn't mean older in age, just types that weren't into partying but rather civil pursuits. People like him. He'd even found a few that he thought would be nice to strike up a conversation with.

Okay, he was sold. So, Bakugou set up a profile. He'd had to argue with himself and eventually relenting about posting his real picture, reasoning that it was a dating site after all and who would want to respond to a person unwilling to show their own face. With the click of 'post,' he left the app open while he finishes dinner. No point in getting his hopes up.

Twenty minutes later a tell-tale ping registers on his phone. Bakugou looks up from his couch, wow that was quicker than he'd been ready for.

' _Eijiro Kirishima.'_ Bakugou clicks on the profile. No workplace or career listed, this guy didn't want to share, that's fine, neither did he. Hobbies include chatting and hanging out with friends, playing video games and listening to music, rock collecting. "That's different." Hates English but loves science, especially geology. Now that was something they could talk about.

He swipes on the reply that simply says, _'hi, wanna chat?'_

' _Sure,'_ Bakugou replies.

For the next couple of weeks, the two chat off and on, most days just getting to know little tid-bits about one another. Kirishima is more forthcoming but doesn't seem to mind that Bakugou keeps much of his life on the private side. In fact, Kiri was starting to suspect that Katsuki Bakugou was still in the closet.

If that was the case, Kirishima had no intentions of prying. It was hard enough for some to take that step of coming out, and as secretive as Bakugou appeared to be, he reasoned that his new friend wasn't ready for that leap. It didn't really bother him. Kiri was starting to look forward to their friendship or maybe even more, and just wanted to make sure Baku could one day feel comfortable enough to bring it up himself.

"Kirishima," his boss knocks on his door early one morning, "we got a new researcher coming in today, can I count on you to show him the ropes?"

"Yeah sure, Mr. Aizawa."

"Good, he'll be here any minute. I told the front desk to send him your way."

He goes back to working on a project when about thirty minutes later there's another knock. Kirishima looks up. "Come in."

The door opens and he couldn't believe his eyes. Kirishima stands up. "Katsuki?!"

"Eijiro?" Bakugou couldn't believe his dumb luck. He finally lands a potentially ground-breaking research position and his co-worker is the guy he's been talking to online! Things were going so well too, enough to where he was starting to develop a small crush.

"H-Have a seat," Kiri motions to a chair. Once Baku sits down, so does he. "Wow! Small world, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Hey um," Kiri leans forward and keeps his voice lowered. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone that we met online okay. Everyone here knows I'm gay, but if you're not ready to say anything, don't feel pressured to."

Bakugou is a little surprised. Obviously since they met on a LGBT dating site Kiri knew he was gay, but he never realized this man would figure out he was still in the closet. "Thanks, I appreciate that."

"Of course," Kiri winks, "that's what friends are for. Anyhow, boss asked me to get you settled in." He smiles and relaxes back into his chair. "I think you'll like it here."

Bakugou's skin heats up from that little wink. He clears his throat and sits back in his chair. It didn't help that this man was even cuter in person! "You know, I think your right Eijiro." Now it was Kirishima's turn to blush from the honorific, but that just makes Bakugou's heart leap. "I'm sure I'll like working here.."

Things were taking some getting used to for Kirishima when it came to Bakugou. Their online chats were taking off in a good way and his new friend was opening up a lot more to him. It was really great! But all that said, it's been several months since they'd started working together and the guy barely spoke to him at the office.

When no one else was around, Bakugou would talk sometimes, Kiri was even sure he'd caught the man looking at him too. But whenever he looked back, Bakugou would cough or clear his throat and act like it never happened. If it wasn't for subtle little things, a tinge of pink skin here, a passing touch there, Kirishima might have finally asked what the deal was.

It was obvious to Kiri that Katsuki liked him. But the whole closeted issue was the giant elephant in the room. Baku struggled with it and now so was he, but for a different reason. He could understand the fear of being true to oneself, it was a struggle he'd had through high school and into his adult life.

Ironically it was an old college girlfriend that helped Kirishima through the transition. Mina was an amazing woman, so free and open, never fearing the world around her. She'd figured out that her boyfriend Kiri was gay before he did. And once she'd coaxed him into admitting it to himself it was like a new world had opened up.

They'd stayed close friends since and Mina once again helped him deal with the issue. 'Remember what it was like?' She reminded Kiri. _'It wasn't easy, so what he'll need is you to be patient with him. The closer you become as friends the better things will be when he's ready to take the next step.'_

Kirishima closes his eyes behind his desk for a moment. One of their co-workers had made a stupid comment today and he could see the tension behind Bakugou's eyes. _'Patience… thanks Mina, but we'll just have to see if I'll be as good a support as you were.'_ He wasn't giving up, but he was also running out of ideas.

Bakugou- _'you're quiet tonight,'_ he messages his friend.

Kirishima- _'oh. I'm sorry I don't mean to be.'_

Bakugou- _'wanna tell me about it?'_

Kirishima- _'I. I don't wanna scare you off.'_

Bakugou stares at the words on his screen. _'Scare him off?'_ He was suddenly afraid of what it could mean. To him things were going well between the two men. His eyebrows furrow, could Eijiro have met another guy? Okay, sure it's not like they were dating or anything, but that didn't stop the stabbing pain in his heart.

Kirishima- _'ah crap I'm sorry Katsuki, did I scare you for reals? It's nothing, really, don't even worry about it. Please say something!'_

Bakugou takes a deep breath- _'look Eijiro. I. I'll understand if you find someone else. I'm not the greatest catch or anything and you're such a great guy you must have a lot of options other than me.'_

Kirishima blinks, that was a bit of a shock for him that Bakugou was sounding… jealous?! Or at least that's the way it sounded in his head. It kinda made Kiri happy to get a reaction for once. He takes a moment to compose himself then decides to go for it.

Kirishima- _'I don't wanna have any more misunderstandings so I'm just gonna lay it all out. I like you, Katsuki, a lot, so I'm not going anywhere. But, tbh it's hard sometimes because I'd love to make things official and you're not ready. Please don't think I'm pressuring you! I don't want you to feel like you have to come out if you're not ready! I'm not seeing anyone else and I'm willing to wait for you.'_

"H-he really likes me?" Bakugou sits back in shock. True, it had been obvious but to be said aloud! It was the first time he'd ever felt wanted and truly cared about. But he never realized how much Kirishima was hurting or struggling to maintain this sort-of relationship all for his sake. It broke him.

Bakugou- _'Eijiro, I'm sorry. I should have realized. You're the first person that's ever made me feel desired and I don't know what to do.'_

Kirishima- _'It's ok man. I knew from the beginning this wasn't gonna be easy, but I chose to stick it out.'_

Bakugou- _'I do like you a lot too Eijiro.'_

Kirishima blushes behind the screen- _'just throwing it out there but, even if it's only between us for now, could I call you my boyfriend?'_ He held his breath after hitting send and prayed.

Bakugou- _'Yes'_

Kirishima screams into the empty void of his apartment. Bakugou said yes! This was a huge step forward! Okay don't get too excited, Kiri calms himself back down.

Bakugou- _'Um, Eijiro I should get some sleep now. I'll see you tomorrow at work.'_

Kirishima- _'lol, it is getting late. Alrighty, good night Katsuki :)'_

Bakugou- _'goodnight Eijiro. And thank you.'_

Kirishima- _'np, what are best buds for ;)'_

That night, Kirishima fell asleep with a smile plastered on his face. This was just one small step, but in his heart, he knew, there were many more to follow.

Once they'd aired their feelings privately, Kirishima and Bakugou's relationship had hit a comfortable rhythm of encouragement. To the outside world they simply looked like close buddies, but now to a handful of their closest friends, they were a bonafide couple. Mina had been the first to congratulate them followed by Denki, one of the few Baku trusted with the secret.

It was okay for now, both of them agreeing that work should stay a platonic environment anyways. But at home, things slowly heated up as Kirishima introduced Bakugou to life as a couple. Curling up on the couch after work with a movie, or game nights with online friends became a routine. It was amusing to Bakugou that Kiri's choice of drink was wine to his lager, but it matched the sweetness of his boyfriend's personality.

But the thing that Kirishima helped with the most was physical touch. Bakugou wasn't used to it at all, even hugs were foreign in his mind. So, while it wasn't easy at first, a lot of stiff reactions slowly melded into fluid affairs. Kiri's gentle coaxing made all the difference and now, Bakugou loved their intimate times. Not sex, not yet, he wasn't ready, but they'd managed with lots of kisses, cuddles, and other foreplay activities.

After a year of officially dating, they'd even moved in together when Baku's lease had come up for renewal. That small move made things so much easier and sweeter, feeling as natural as the sun rising. Waking up in each other's arms, knowing it wouldn't come with a see you later at the end… just made Kirishima blush at the thought. It even made sense for them to choose Kirishima's place since he lived closer to their workplace.

Their home life was definitely looking up. But speaking of work, with the addition of Bakugou to the team, they'd made a huge advancement towards a new drug that could help people with mood disorders that had less side effects as current drugs on the market. There was still a lot more work to be done, clinical trials to get underway, but everyone was excited. In fact, Aizawa was able to gain additional funding because of the progress and decided to put a part of it into hiring another researcher.

It was a normal step in the process to add to the team as necessary. That's how Bakugou got his position after all. Besides, research companies were always on the lookout for bright, up-and-coming graduates because you wanted to get your hands on them before a competitor swooped in. Sadly, the guy they'd hired on seemed nice at first, but it didn't take long for his true colors to show.

He couldn't tell if Neito Monoma was being serious or just joking around, but frankly he was past the point of caring. If he made one more stupid comment about Kirishima's sexuality, Bakugou was ready to throttle him! He was just happy that none of the others in their team were playing along because that would have made things worse.

"Aww come on Eijiro," Monoma hangs over Kirishima's shoulder grinning like a fool. "Isn't it weird? I mean, two guys fucking? Or did girls scare ya off so bad you couldn't get up for them anymore?"

Kirishima tries to push Monoma away, "can you just stop! What I do in my personal life is none of your business!"

"Ooh, tough guy now huh?" Monoma snickers. "Never thought a pansy would fight back!"

As other co-workers rush to get their boss Aizawa, Bakugou slams his fist into a table and growls. "Monoma, you better shut the fuck up and leave him alone!

"Seriously?" Monoma tips his head back in a cackle. "Why is a straight guy standing up for this fag?!"

That was the last straw. Bakugou punches Monoma in the jaw. As the bigger of the two men, Bakugou's hit sends Monoma to the ground. "I warned you," he stands over the prick, his red eyes flashing in anger while Kirishima holds him from advancing again. "Don't you ever fucking come at me or my boyfriend again or a split lip will be the least of your problems!"

Gasps are the only sounds in the room as everyone, including Aizawa who'd arrived just in time for the announcement, process what they'd heard.

"K-Katsuki?!" Kirishima was shocked that his boyfriend had just admitted to everyone in their workplace that they were dating, and ergo he was gay too. "You just came out, like that… I don't know what to say!" Tears pooled in his eyes. "You protected me."

"Oh, brother." Monoma rolls his eyes. For a guy who just beat, he still didn't know when to shut up.

But before Bakugou could retaliate, Aizawa yanks Monoma off the ground, "that's enough out of you, it's time we had a chat."

"What?! He's the one that hit me and I'm getting talked to?!"

Aizawa pushes him out of the room, "it wasn't right, but you deserved it."

"Eijiro," Bakugou caresses his boyfriends face, "I didn't plan to come out, but I wasn't gonna let him keep bullying you like that."

"Oh, Katsuki," Kirishima leans into the touch.

Their co-worker Izuku Midoriya taps Kirishima on the shoulder. "So… um, you guys really are a couple?" Kirishima nods.

"See, I told ya Midoriya," Shoto Todoroki chuckles. "I was wondering when you guys were gonna say something."

"Wait you knew?!" Both Bakugou and Kirishima blurt out at the same time.

Shoto just shrugs, "it was pretty obvious something was going on." He smiles and pats Bakugou on the back before heading back to his desk.

"Well I think it's really sweet!" Ochaco Uraraka smiles before dragging her partner Midoriya back to their station. "Congratulations you two!"

Kirishima turns his attention back to his boyfriend. "Does this mean we're going public now?"

"Yeah I guess so."

"We don't have to if you're not ready, Katsuki."

That's when Bakugou shocks his boyfriend with a very unrestrained kiss, seizing upon Kirishima's lips as if for the first time… and maybe in a way it was. "It's okay Eijiro," he sweeps his knuckles over his boyfriend's cheek and smiles, "I don't wanna hide anymore."


	13. Wintery Wonderland

Wintery Wonderland

Kiribaku. Fluffy drabble. Ice skating

There's been another threat to the UA students, and a campus lock down was put into effect. Not surprisingly, the students weren't at all happy about being holed up in their dorms. It was the weekend! The snow and clear weather outside was perfect for snowball fights, ice skating, making snowmen and snow angels, or just diving into the fluffy white drifts. They were teenagers with a lot of pent up energy. But the teachers refused, safety being more important.

As if that would stop the students of Class 1-A.

They played on All Might's heartstrings, and Iida reasoned with Aizawa, until finally their teacher relented on two conditions. First All Might, who offered to supervise, would stay with them, and two, they could not leave the gymnasium. At first, a few were confused because being stuck in the gym was no different than their dorms. That was until Iida explained. Todoroki has offered to turn the gym into a winter playground.

"Tch, show off," Bakugou sneers.

Kirishima bumps Bakugou's shoulder with his fist. "Come on B, it's still better than nothin, or would ya rather go back to the dorms."

"I didn't say I wouldn't go!" Bakugou turns and starts walking towards the gym with the rest of their class. But Kirishima doesn't hop to his side quick enough. He huffs, stops, and without turning yells. "Oi! Hurry the fuck up shitty hair!"

That makes Kirishima jump, but he follows orders, getting to his friend's side in seconds.

"So," Bakugou mumbles as they walk, "they said half n half is gonna make a skating section... you wanna skate with me?"

"I… yeah sure, I guess..."

"You don't gotta! If you don't wanna..." Bakugou's voice trails off. He turns his head sharply to look away, as the heat rises on his cheeks. "I just like skating, okay?! It ain't like me asking ya means anything special!"

Kirishima chuckles at his friend's back peddling. He didn't understand what Bakugou meant by the last part, but figured it was to save his pride. "Don't worry, I'll skate with ya B."

As the pair reach the gymnasium and enter the building, they're greeted with a chorus of very enthusiastic whooping and hollering from their classmates, egging on Todoroki as he creates a playground of snow. It reminded Bakugou of their training simulations, where different sections held different conditions. Flat snow-covered sections, perfect for sculpting angels or building snowmen. Hilly areas with natural snow berms for an epic snowball battle. Icy slides and finally a faux lake, icy and glistening, just begging to be skated on.

"Wow..." the word slips from Bakugou's lips before he catches himself and clears his throat, pretending it never happened. "Tch, not bad from the twerp."

While Todoroki finishes his task, a few quick announcements are made, and rules laid out. Quirk use was a no-no, today was about fun and just living up a normal teenage experience. Anyone wanting to skate needed to check in with Todoroki who would create 'ice' skates for them.

"Any questions?" All Might ask's the students. When no one says a word, he releases them.

The students rush into the room, spreading out into each area. Bakugou and Kirishima, along with a couple other's head to the ice lake. Todoroki outfits them with skates, warning them that they'll hold up to normal use, but trying to pull off stunts like jumping might crack them.

Bakugou didn't pay much attention to what Todoroki was saying since he didn't plan on doing any stunts. He just wanted to skate. Ever since he was a young boy, there was something about the freedom he felt while on the ice, gliding along its surface, and letting his cares float away. But it could get boring skating alone.

He notices Kirishima putting his earphones on to listen to music. "You gonna share?" Bakugou questions the man. He didn't invite his friend to skate only for it to be a one-sided enjoyment.

"Huh? Oh, sorry, here." Kirishima hands him one and smiles. It was going to be awkward sharing a set of wired headphones, but he didn't want to upset his friend. "Got any requests?"

"Nothin' too loud, like that metal shit." He feels his face reddening, "got any softer stuff?"

Kirishima pauses, blinking. _'Soft stuff?'_ "Um, I think so."

Realizing what he was requesting, Bakugou clarifies, "I don't mean sappy, just not too loud."

His friend laughs, "okay I think I understand."

Once the music was sorted out, the pair shove off, joining into the circular strides of the other skaters. It was only then that Bakugou realizes sharing the headphones wasn't the smartest idea while trying to skate, but he doesn't want to stop. Instead, he slows his glides in order to keep pace with Kirishima.

It would have been easier to just tell Kirishima not to use the headphones and eliminate the problem. Maybe a part of him wanted a logical reason to keep his friend close. They were just listening to music. No big deal. It's not like he'd planned on his friend bringing his wired set. And it wasn't the first time they're shared headphones to listen to music. Sometimes it was his set, this time it was Kiri's.

But after a couple of rotations, and one or the other's side pulling out a dozen times, Bakugou grows frustrated and needs to make a new decision. He looks away while reaching out and grabs hold of Kirishima's hand. His cheeks burn, flushed from the frigid air swishing past them, mixed with the nervous embarrassment he'll never admit to. Bakugou pretends nothing new or odd was happening. So, what if he was holding his best friend's hand, he silently dares anyone to try and say a word about it, cause it did the trick. _No more lost ear buds._

A tiny trickle of electricity sparks through Kirishima when Bakugou takes his hand. His eyes peer over and notices his friend purposely looking away. The red flush of Bakugou's face was endearing. He grins but dares not acknowledge what he sees. This hothead was so cute in this moment! Kirishima feels his own face heating up at the emotions and thoughts flowing through his mind.

As they stroll along, it was like magic had descended in this wintery wonderland of snow and ice. All around the air was filled with joy and laughter. Their classmates enjoying the gift Todoroki had given them. It was easy to forget why they were there in the first place.

They hear a couple of snickers and Bakugou's quick to react. "Shut your faces and mind your own damn business!"

A slight skip of Kiri's heart sends a rush of adrenaline through his core at his friends attempt to protect them. He keeps his eyes facing forward, but squeezes Bakugou's hand tight, communicating his desire to not let go.

Bakugou tenses from Kiri's reaction, but returns the gesture. Fuck what anybody else thinks. This was between him and Kirishima and if he wanted to hold his... is friend really the right word anymore? Ahh, fuck labels. All that mattered was having Kiri by his side. Anything after that was just a bonus.


	14. A Ghost Story

A Ghost Story

Kiribaku drabble

"Alright, gather 'round kids," Aizawa motions you his class to sit around to the bonfire. "Time to listen while I tell a ghost story."

"Tch," Bakugou chimes up, "we're not little fucking kids anymore."

"Then stop acting like one and shut up," Aizawa retorts. "Now, it all started…"

Kirishima scoots over closer to his buddy, Bakugou whispering. "Kinda silly right, ghost stories like we're back in Primary or something."

"It's stupid. I wish they'd just let us go back to our tents." He looks at his friend with a raised eyebrow. "Why, what you scared or something?"

"Tch, no," Kirishima scoffs, not wanting to admit the real reason he'd moved closer. "It's just colder out here and you give off more heat than most."

Bakugou just narrows his eyes at the weird comment but ignores it and turns back to the fire. _'Look at all these idiots,'_ he snickers in his head. The rest of their classmates looked so enamored with the story Aizawa was trying to shove down their throats. It wasn't even scary! More like a dumb urban legend aimed at keeping them from shacking up under the teachers noses.

"They say the man's hands had been cut off by a mob after he'd used his quirk to kidnap a girl. The authorities… "

"None of this is true right?" Kirishima quietly turns and asks his friend. It all seemed a bit too far-fetched to be true.

"Of course, it is," Bakugou tries not to snap and gain Aizawa's attention. "Guarantee this shit never actually happened."

"But how do you know?"

Bakugou rolls his eyes, "believe what you want dude. I'm sure it's all fake."

Things started heating up from there. Not only had the man been chased down by the mob of citizens, one hand cut off and the other mutilated, but after being caught the authorities held off on getting him medical treatment leaving him more disfigured. He languished in jail until his death a few years later and on his death bed, vowed to return and come after everyone who'd ever hurt him.

The students were all on edge waiting to find out what happened next. Kirishima had folded his legs up, with his arms wrapped around them. If Bakugou didn't know better the boy looked a little freaked out!

"Suspicious deaths started within a few months of the man's death, and they all had one thing in common…"

Bakugou hears Kirishima gulp hard, and chuckles inside at the fool.

"First the men in that mob, even police officers related to the arrest. Sometimes the deaths looked normal, accidents, while others disappeared. Soon enough, anyone that was a part of the situation feared they'd be next. Of course, not everyone believed it was the ghost of this man killing the people. They point out the natural deaths or accidents are nothing out of the norm and it's just a coincidence they were all related somehow. People die every day. But even now, believers say the man could return for more vengeance or maybe," Aizawa pauses for effect and stares at the girls in the audience, "to go after his original victims."

Kirishima shivers at the the idea. He didn't have anything to fear since he wasn't a girl, but what if this crazy ghost came after his friends? How the hell do you fight a ghost?!

Bakugou sees the angst in his friend's eyes, the light tremble, and seized upon the opportunity. He quickly places a hand on the man's shoulder. "Kiri!"

"What the fuck!" Kirishima jumps back, falling on his ass.

It sends Bakugou in a laughing fit. He bellows, holding his stomach, with tears cropping up in his eyes. "You should'a seen your face! Holy fuck! I can't believe that freaked you out so bad!"

Embarrassed beyond belief, Kirishima snaps at Bakugou and runs off to his tent.

"You're such an ass," Shouto jabs at Bakugou. "Sometimes you take it too far."

"I think it's time we all go to bed," Aizawa corals the group. "No lynching Bakugou tonight, come on," he prompts the students away.

"Tch!" Bakugou crosses his arms. They should know by now he's just fucking with them for fun. But left all alone, he starts to feel bad. "Agh!" He growls and stalks away.

When he reaches the group of tents, he hesitates. After what happened, had Kiri packed up and found somewhere else, or would he still share one with him? The dim light of a lantern told him it was the latter. Well either he could sleep under the stars tonight or just suck it up and go in. He finds Kirishima under his sleeping bag.

"Oi," he shakes the man. "Kiri, you still mad at me?" Silence. "Come on shitty hair you know I just like to mess with people, it's not to hurt you off."

"Well you did!" A voice broke free of the fabric, but the man beneath it stayed below.

"Kiri, don't be like this." Bakugou plops onto his own sleeping bag. "Look I'm…" he grits his teeth cause he couldn't believe he was about to say it. "I'm sorry. And don't expect me to say that again!"

He was still pretty angry at Bakugou, but he opens his eyes. The man had apologized to him. Bakugou never apologizes to anyone! "Since when do you care Katsuki? Should I believe you that you're sorry?"

"What the fuck, you think I'd apologize to just anyone?! How the fuck long have you known me Eijiro? I don't fucking care what people think."

That makes Kirishima sit up. He stares at Bakugou. "Then tell me why you're doing it now. Why the hell am I so special to get an apology from the great Bakugou?!"

Bakugou averts his eyes, mumbling incoherent words.

"I can't hear you. Look if your messing with me again, I'm going back to sleep." Kirishima starts to pull the covers back over him.

"I said cause I like you," but still his words were so quiet, Kirishima only caught the beginning.

"What?"

Bakugou snaps, "I said," but trails off at the end, "that I like you."

Kirishima blinks. Maybe his ears were broken. "Did you just say, you like me? I mean fine, alright, I thought of you as a friend too, even though you can be such an ass."

"I don't mean it like that," Bakugou corrects, but never elaborates further. "Look, just… are we good now?" Before Kirishima can respond, Bakugou turns over and faces away from him simply yanking the sleeping bag on top of himself haphazardly. He didn't want Kirishima to see his face turning red.

"Yeah, alright. I'll forgive you this time." Kirishima turns off the lantern and settled back into his sleeping bag. Bakugou was lucky he was in love with him, but he didn't need to know that yet.


	15. Bonfire

Bonfire

Kiribaku drabble

Ugh! Why the fuck did they rent a place with a tree on it! Katsuki screams in his head. As far as he was concerned it was one damn tree in the middle of a yard that served no purpose other than to make a mess. And why the hell was he the one raking up all the leaves! This was supposed to be his roommate Eijiro's turn. "Tch, this is some bullshit!"

Eijiro was the one who begged to rent this place, blabbering on about the color changing leaves would be so nice during the Autumn season. Of course, Katsuki could have said no… but he had a hard time doing that lately. All through high school, Eijiro had learned how to deal with the hot-headed Katsuki. Cater to his ego and most of all, not to take any of his tantrums seriously. He was the only one who could handle him and not be offended when the man flew into a rage. Katsuki could feel his body heating up just at the thought of how much Eijiro had wormed his way into his confidences.

He shakes off the thoughts and rakes angrily at the remaining leaves. The pile had grown to waist high after being procrastinated on for a couple of weeks. 'Stupid tree!' It still had half its leaves which meant more raking to come! "Gah!"

"What ya doin' out here?"

"What the fuck!" Katsuki jumps back a foot, hand at the ready to blast whoever had dared to sneak up on him. "Fucking make some noise when you walk shitty hair!" Eijiro probably had, but Katsuki'd been so wrapped up in his mind, he never heard anyone coming.

Eijiro just shrugs it off, so used to his roommates ranting. "I told you I'd do this when I got home." He smiles as the waves of heat coming off Katsuki contrasted against the cooler air around them. "But thank you for raking." Eijiro sighs and steps in front of the pile leaves, "almost makes me wanna jump into it."

"You do and you're dead meat!" Katsuki seethes and faces his palm towards his friend. "Go, I dare you!"

Eijiro again ignores the threat and turns around. "Of course, I won't."

But just as Katsuki begins lowering his hand, Eijiro bridges the gap and places a quick kiss on Katsuki's cheek. The impromptu kiss startles him so badly, it sends the man's cheeks ablaze along with the leaves.

"Oh shit!" Eijiro jumps back from the conflagration, then runs for the side of the house. "I'll grab the hose!"

Oblivious, Katsuki reaches up to his face, running his fingers over the spot that Eijiro had kissed him. What the fuck just happened?! Did his best friend like him… like… like him, like him?! Never mind the fire engulfed leaves, he needed to know what the hell just happened! He grabs Eijiro as the man rushes up with the hose. Holding him by the shirt with both hands, "What the fuck man, why'd you kiss me?!"

"K.. the fire.. talk afte…"

"Fuck the fire, tell me now damn it!"

Eijiro is struck silent by the blood red intensity in Katsuki's eyes. Should he tell the truth or lie? It was rare for him to fear his friend, but in this moment, he wondered if he'd messed up bad. Which really sucked since he'd been having such a great day, that his desire for his best friend just came out on a whim. "C-cause I kinda have a crush on you…" Eijiro fliches back with his eyes closed tight ready for a blow.

That doesn't come.

"Oi! Then do things right if you feel that way!"

' _Wait what?!'_ Eijiro's eyes pop open seconds before Katsuki's lips take purchase of his own.

The passion-laden drive behind Katsuki's kiss takes both their breaths away. He couldn't tell if it was the heat of the fire or the released emotions they were feeling, but damn if it didn't feel amazing to Katsuki to let it all out. When he finally releases a dopey Eijiro, all he could do was grin. "If you're gonna kiss me, then kiss me. Now put out the fucking fire before it gets worse."

"Y-yeah… o-okay…" Eijiro stammers as his brain cells work hard to make coherent connections.

Katsuki kisses Eijiro one more time, "I'll get dinner started," then walks away towards the house like nothing special just happened. He was sure the man was still startled, but when he hears the hose turn on behind him and sounds of whooshing as flame meets water, Katsuki knew his friend would be fine. _'Friend…'_ he touches his lips as a smirk graces them, _'guess we'll need to change that title now…'_


	16. Campfire Revelation

Campfire Revelation

Bakudeku flash fic

Their training session deep in the mountains was so boring to Bakugou. What did they expect out them, learn survival tactics? Fight wild animals? Fuck it if he understood. Most of the class had gone off to bed already leaving just he and Deku left beside the bonfire. Well, it was a bon fire earlier, but now more like a dying but normal campfire.

He looks over and sees his childhood friend scribbling in his journal. Tch. What possible information had the man gleaned from this pointless exercise! It always irked him to see the man hunched over that thing so focused and possessed. That was it! He was annoyed, so why not redirect some of his frustration to Deku. Worked in the past, right?

"Gimme that book," he swipes the journal from Midoriya's hands. "What the fuck could be.. so… interesting!" Holy shit!

"Give it back!" The embarrassed young man tries to take the book back but Bakugou pivots and turns his back to the man. His eyes were wild, staring at what was on the page! Seriously! This is what Deku was writing about! "Kaachan, I can explain!"

He whips back around to face Midoriya who's gone beet red and was shaking from head to toe. "You better nerd and make it quick!"

"W-Well, y-you see Kaachan I… It started… well I don't know when it started," Midoriya rubs at the back of his neck, "but I l-like you…"

Bakugou was struggling to process the information. He saw the hearts and doodles in the book. The M 3 B's and all the trimmings. But to hear those words spoken aloud… It was an emotion buried away in Bakugou. A truth hidden so deep because he feared rejection, yet now thrust to the surface with the reciprocal answer. Midoriya felt the same way he did.

"And, I just didn't think you'd… I-I was never gonna tell you this! Please don't be mad, I won't tell anyone, I swear!"

"Can you shit up for a second." Bakugou needed a moment to think straight. What do you do with this information? Should he act upon it or just totally ignore it all?

In the meantime, Midoriya had dropped back onto the log he was sitting on, burying his face in his arms. Gah! He was so embarrassed! Bakugou was never supposed to know he had a crush on him. Now how is he supposed to behave around his childhood friend? This was such a disaster!

"Stand up," Bakugou finally demands of the man, gritting out those two words. "Don't make me make you stand up Deku."

Midoriya hesitates, but does as he's asked, still keeping a slight distance between them.

Bakugou steps forward, quicker than Midoriya can react and grabs the man by the shoulders. "Don't you dare say a word of this to anyone!" But before Midoriya could even agree, Bakugou crashes his lips against the startled young man, stealing a pressure driven kiss. He runs his hand behind, cupping Midoriyas neck. "No one," he whispers against the young man's ear, "understood?"

"Y-Yes, Kaachan!" Midoriya stammers, desperately trying to control his weakening knees.

"Good!" Bakugou kisses him one more time before letting go and simply stalking away to his own tent.

"Holy crap!" Modoriya murmurs. He trails his fingers along his lips, savoring the warmth still left behind by the hot head. He picks up the now discarded journal and heads toward his own tent. Well that went better than expected!


	17. Death is Not an Option

Death is Not an Option

Bakudeku flash fic

He never feared for his own death. Rather, he scoffed in the face of anyone that tried to hasten him to the grave. It was part of the job as a hero, you win some, you lose some. No matter if you were at the top of the pack or some low-key sidekick. Look at Jeans. He was shocked to find out his old intern boss had been killed and the guy was number 3 for crying out loud!

Each time the odds were stacked against him, he never flinched. Death in the line of duty would be an honor as far as he was concerned. Of course, he would go down kicking and screaming, damn straight he'd take some of the villains down with him! But the grim reaper himself, could kiss his ass.

Fear was not an option.

That is, until it wasn't he who fell in the line of fire. All this time, Katsuki had told himself, it wouldn't matter if someone he knew died fighting against a villain. Giving their life to save others was the epitome of a hero! It wasn't supposed to affect him. He never thought he'd mourn or feel the creeping anxieties of fear paralyzing his mind.

But it wasn't supposed to be Deku either. They were supposed to be rivals fighting through the ranks! He was supposed to beat that damn nerd fair and square and become number 1 some day! And how dare that goofy fucking dork make him look bad, jumping in between him and the villain like that! How many times has he done that goddamn it! Stupid self-less bastard!

"You son-of-a," Katuski bites his knuckle, stifling the scream bubbling in his throat. If he threw another tantrum, the hospital was going to kick him out and he needed to be there the moment Deku opened his eyes.

No one knew if the man would survive. Deku's body was broken, and because of possible brain damage, the doctors had induced a coma. "Fuck!" For two weeks, Katsuki had maintained a bedside vigil, rarely leaving, and only if someone agreed to stay put while he was gone.

There wasn't supposed to be tears shed! Not for Deku, not like this! Yet here he was, like an unrequited lover waiting for their beloved to return again. No one dared to question Katsuki's seeming turn of behavior. They'd all thought he hated Deku when in reality…

"I wanna hear you say Kaachan again…" Katsuki hangs his head to hide the falling tears. "I wanna hear that annoying ass voice. I want you to follow me around like a lost fucking puppy! I need y…" his throat seizes up unable to continue. He grabs Midoriya's hand, squeezing tightly, and gritting out the words. "You better hear me in there nerd. You fucking fight this! If you let death win I swear to All Might I will fucking come after you in hell!"


	18. Doing it My Way

Doing it My Way

Bakudeku drabble. Silly jumping on the bed idea

Midoriya tries frantically to wave his boyfriend down from the bed through loud whispers. "No, please don't, you're gonna attract attention!"

"It's how I test them!" Bakugou growls back with an ominous laugh. "I don't care about the stupid salesperson. They said test it, but not how to, so I'm doing it my way!"

There was no changing his boyfriend's logic when he'd made up his mind. So, Midoriya sits on an adjacent bed, cringing, and just waiting to be thrown out as Bakugou simply continues jumping from bed to bed, testing them out.

After several minutes of worrying without any salespeople coming by, Midoriya final looks around. Where is everyone? Salespeople usual pounce when a customer walks in and here, it was like a ghost town.

"See, told ya they don't care." Bakugou snickers.

But when Midoriya scans near what appears to be a back door, he sees three men, bickering quietly amongst each other. They weren't warehouse guys, and based on the slacks and ties, those were probably the salespeople. The longer he watches, he notices a lot of pointing in their direction, a few glances that never last very long, even a few shoves. They were fighting over who had to come help them!

Eventually, the smallest man loses when the other two hook his arms and start shoving him in their direction. Midoriya covers his face, this was so embarrassing!

"H-Hi, sir's," the salesman waves nervously. "Do you s-see anything you like? Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Nah," Bakugou speaks before Midoriya gets a chance to. He bounces a couple more times, before jumping off the bed. "I don't like any of them. Come on Deku, let's go." He grabs his boyfriend by the hand and starts to walk away, completely ignoring the shaken salesperson.

"S-Sorry," Midoriya waves to the salesman from over his shoulder. He felt so bad for them. "You always do this when we come to the mall," he whispers to Bakugou. "We never even buy anything."

"Well, duh! We already have a perfectly good one at home. It's just fun bouncing on those beds, you really should try it next time."

"I'll pass."

Bakugou pulls Midoriya to a stop and faces him, lifting his boyfriend's chin with a grin, "you don't complain about bouncing on the bed with me at home."

Midoriya flushes bright red, "t-that's different."

"Is it now?" Baku's red eyes flash in excitement. "Maybe I should take you home and refresh your memory…"


	19. Just Friends

Just friends…

Bakudeku x implied character, angsty flash fic

I watch Bakugou and Midoriya walk by hand in hand, so obviously in love and yet shy to their own feelings. It wasn't fair! I love Bakugou! I was willing to go to Hell and back for the fiery blonde! And yet he chose that mousy nerd over me. What was that man thinking! What did Midoriya have that I don't?! I clench my fists at my sides, nails digging into the hardened palms and quickened skin.

Those two hated each other! Well, more like Midoriya drove Bakugou crazy. So how in this hero worshiping world did they end up as a couple?! It made no sense.

Bakugou and I were always the perfect team in my opinion, fuck anyone else that thought differently. What mattered is I know Bakugou and never tried to hold him back. It was pointless to restrain the beast, but with my strength, I could handle anything that man threw my way. Could Midoriya say the same? That nerd was always landing himself in the nurse's office or hospital. Broken bones, lacerations, exhaustion, the man was a walking disaster!

He always brought out the best in me. Made me feel special in his own way. Sure, to most he's an asshole, but I think he just speaks his mind, nothing wrong with that. Despite the teasing, Bakugou pushed me to be a better hero and person. No wonder I fell in love. The acquired taste that is Bakugou, turns out to be my drug of choice. _I didn't know._

But maybe I was a fool from the beginning to ever think I'd stood a chance. Those two knew each other for a long time. I shouldn't be surprised at the newly found or maybe long dormant emotions that had bubbled to the surface. Especially from Midoriya, that man always had a soft spot for his Kaachan…

 _Kaachan…_ I cringe as I hear the giggle behind Midoriya's pet name for Katsuki. Ugh! Why do I torture myself like this! I should just walk away, not hover like some pining fool! But I crave a relationship with him, even if it's only just friends….

 _Just friends…_

That's all it could ever be.


	20. Just One Look Can Kill

Just One Look Can Kill

Kiribaku flash ficlet

Katsuki saunters through the pumpkin patch with his thumbs jammed into his pockets just watching all his goof ball classmates making fools of themselves. They were just supposed to pick a few pumpkins to decorate the dorms with, but no, look at them, he sneers. They're playing like a bunch of elementary-aged kids in a sandbox. How hard is it to pick pumpkins!

And those saps, he snickers at the guys that were catering to the girls, helping them carry pumpkins because they feigned it was too heavy. Seriously? Uraraka could make them float! So pathetic! He'd never be one of those guys.

"B!"

He turns to the voice and sees Kirishima waving at him.

"Hey, Bakugou!"

The man waves again, signaling him to come closer. Tch, what was he a dog? Sorry, this guy doesn't just heel when called. Till he sees the pouty, puppy dog expression on the red-heads face, sending his stomach into flutters, and heart skipping as all the blood rushes to tint his cheeks.

Fucking damn it!


	21. Morning vs Night

Morning vs Night

Bakudeku drabble

Whoever thought putting Midoriya and Bakugou in the same hotel room either had a death wish or hidden cameras set up somewhere. Maybe both. Well at least they had separate beds, that should negate some of the damage.

It wasn't just the fact they didn't get along that was a problem, but one was a night owl and the other a morning person.

All night Bakugou bickered with Midoriya about too much noise. How ironic for a guy who yells most of the time. Your music is too loud. Chew with your mouth closed. Do you really have to talk so much when you write!

"Deku, I am going to bed. You better not wake me up!" Bakugou turns off his lamp and jams a pillow over his head. "Don't forget," his voice is muffled by the fabric, "we get up early for training."

"Okay, good night Kaachan."

It was only 23:00 and he really wasn't tired yet. Reflecting in his journal should be quiet enough as to not disturb his friend, if he controlled his mumbling. Midoriya shrinks against his pillow, he really should learn to control that problem.

He wasn't trying to be annoying, and Bakugou was the last person he wanted to do it to. All the years they'd spent growing up around each other, the admiration he's had for the cocky, confident boy, spun into different sets of emotions the older they became. A friendly rivalry in his mind or one as All Might once pointed out to them, a complimentary learning experience for both.

' _Complimentary,'_ Midoriya flushes from the word. Bakugou had no idea how much he cared for him. The young man being in his thoughts, more than most. He yawns, Baku would always hold a place in his heart.

The next morning came swiftly after a dreamless night for Bakugou. He turns over, cracking an eye open to see his roommate passed out. "Tch." It was 5:00 and the suns warm rays were already flooding the room, time to get ready.

' _Look at him,'_ Bakugou sneers at his friend. The boy was a mess, tangled in his sheets, all splayed out. But a hot mess with his soft, green hair just begging to be ruffled. His cheeks warm at the sight of a curly green trail peaking from the band of the man's boxers. _'Stop it!'_ Bakugou growls to himself. It was bad enough, he seemed destined to have Midoriya in his life, the damn nerd had to go and work his way into his heart too?!

He calms the palpitations, then slaps Midoriya's leg to wake him. "Oi! Time to get up!"

Midoriya whines, mumbling, "no… warm… you…."

' _What?!'_ Bakugou jumps onto the bed and starts bouncing. "Deku get the fuck up!" Childish, yes, but he didn't care. He needed to release some of the pent-up frustrations the morning's sight brought him. "Get. The. Fuck. Up!"

Without waking or warning, Midoriya's closed eyes twitch, his brows furrow slightly, and he sweeps Bakugou's legs out from under him.

"What the!"

Midoriya pulls the startled, and face-planted young man into a backwards hold, wrapping his arms and legs around his body to cinch him in. Bakugou is so shocked he doesn't move for a few seconds, staying locked in Midoriya's grip, while the temperature of his body climbs rapidly.

"Kaachan…" the man mumbles, burrowing his face between Bakugou's shoulder blades.

This freaking nerd! Bakugou thrashes against his captor, screaming to be released. Damn it! If this had been a fight, he would unleash on the idiot! But drawing attention to their situation was the last thing he wanted! Imagining their classmates or teachers rushing into a sight like this!

Finally, one good blow of an elbow to his midsection, wakes Midoriya up and he releases Bakugou in a panic. "Wh-What… Oh! Did I?!" He cringes, scrambling off the bed and onto the floor. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry Kaachan!" Midoriya covers his head, "d-don't kill me, please!"

Bakugou rolls off the bed, still trying to catch his breath. "What the hell, Deku, you trying to kill me in your sleep?!"

Far from it, if based on the immediate cherry tomato action brewing on Midoriya's face or the fact he was no longer able to make eye contact.

Bakugou's face pales in realization. He was not having this discussion now! "Y-you…" he jabs a finger at Midoriya's chest, careful to keep his piercing gaze leveled at the young man's face and not lower. "J-just don't you tell anyone about this!" Bakugou then stomps away to the bathroom before he really explodes.

Midoriya slumps with a long exhale, glad to be walking away after facing death. That was too close! Maybe one day he'll gain the courage to tell Bakugou the truth, but not anytime soon!

Bonus:

In the room next door, Kaminari and Kirishima had heard the shouting while getting ready for the day and scrambled for Kami's phone.

"Dude!" Kiri laughs as they watch through a hidden lens in their friend's room, "I'm so glad you bought that camera!"

But as the situation goes from silly to something else, their laughter dies away into concern. Kaminari turns off the app. "He'll kill us if he found out."

Kirishima nods, "we take this to our graves."

"Agreed."


	22. Of Blood & Trust

Of Blood and Trust

Bakudeku, Kitsune/Okami Yokai AU flash fic

A loud but muffled growl echoes through the dense forest sending birds a flight. Izuku sits up from the edge of the pond with concern, who or what would be in this part of the woods? Shouting, several humans, and then a deep scream so guttural every hair on his body stands to attention. He knew that sound, one of pain and terror all rolled into one; an injured creature. Shifting into his partial form, the Kitsune yokai races towards the sounds. His fox ears providing a better advantage for tracking. The scent of blood, dark and metallic assaulting his senses the closer he gets. If hunters were here, they would pay for coming into his sanctuary.

When he arrives, something was amiss. Gone were the voices, the air grown eerie, too quiet except for the insects buzzing on a humid day. Izuku moves cautiously through the trees, scanning for the source of the scream. The smell of blood increases as he rounds an embankment where he finds two humans dead, and shotguns laying at their sides. Possible hunters, but nothing he could do to help them.

He moves on, following a third trail, this time the scent is different, strange. Inhuman. The crack of a twig and a curse uttered from someone or something. His ear flicks in the direction. It was close. "Who's there!" Izuku demands! But not a whisper or reply. Twenty-feet further resting against a tree, he finds the source and it wasn't what he'd expected.

"An Okami?!" From what Izuku could see, it has a deep laceration to its side with fresh blood oozing. This wolf yokai was gravely injured and still in its partial human form. "I won't hurt you," he holds out his hands in a gesture of peace. This was the first time Izuku had ever seen another yokai since he'd received his powers from Toshi, but he knew what it was. Its wild red eyes narrowed in, watching every step the Kitsune took. "That injury is bad, I can help you."

"Fuck… Off," it growls at Izuku.

But it was perfectly clear to the young Kitsune, this yokai was in no position to do anything. He studies the creature further, noting how its human features were quite good-looking for a male. It's yellow hair on the wilder side with a shapely body of sporty prowess. Izuku wasn't sure why the yokai would be in this form when their true natures gave them more abilities. He could only assume it had tried to avert the hunter's attention since wolves were still hunted for its fur.

"I'm Izuku," the Kitsune yokai tries again in calm undertones. "It's not safe here, come back with me to my nearby shrine and I'll help you."

"Screw you!"

The wolf's words bite back, but Izuku could see it starting to go unconscious. Its eyes rolling as if fighting for control. With the amount of blood loss seeping from the wound, he wasn't surprised.

"I ain't… I'm not…"

And soon enough as the wolf's energy dwindled so did its ability to keep its partial human form. Izuku watched in amazement as it slowly shifted back into its true nature as a wolf. It was almost like looking at a mirror to see another canine yokai in transformation.

"Just leave me…" its words dying away into unconsciousness.

"Sorry," Izuku whispers, making his way to the creature. He kneels ready to pick it up. "I won't let a fellow yokai die for nothing…"


	23. Olden New of a Kind

Olden New of a Kind

Bakudeku. Vampire AU

A couple of centuries has passed in the span of human time, but for a vampire that's been around for several of those, it was barely noticed. In the olden days, villagers stayed clear because they feared the tales of ghosts or the supernatural. Misguided and superstitious townsfolk. Not that the rumors weren't true, but the tales were quite a bit exaggerated.

For Izuku was not the version of a vampire you'd expect. Quiet and shy, with forest green hair and eyes, freckles, not to mention on the shorter side. An older vampire had turned him centuries ago to become a companion, then left him one day and never returned. Because of the villager's fears, Izuku kept to himself in a lonely castle at the edge of the forest. He had money, and that was enough to keep one loyal family serving as day watchers and up-keepers. But other than that, he was alone most of the time.

"Goddamn freak storm!" The man gritted his teeth and pulled the hood of his jacket tighter around his face. He was an idiot for deciding to trek some backwards little village and forest in the Fall season. As he rounds another bend in the dirt road, he sees a darkened structure less than a kilometer ahead. Through the patchy haze of blinding rain and fog, the castle was large and ominous, with no lights on that he could see. Nothing surprising, most castles built of its era were long forgotten and many without modern electricity. But at least it was shelter from this storm and coming morning.

The man was surprised to see the grounds were plain but maintained. Ivy vines grew along many of the exterior walls, but the walkways around the front were clear or swept. A caretaker no doubt comes by, he assumes. Technically he'll be breaking and entering, but hopefully no one will care since he'll be gone as soon as the storm passes. He tries the front doorknob and notices something peculiar, it's unlocked. Why would they maintain this castle yet not keep it locked up from vagrants or thieves?

Hesitatingly, he opens the large wooden door and peeks inside. There are no light's on anywhere he could see. The large foyer opened into an expansive parlor. It was grand but with old furniture and furnishings, some covered with sheets and scattered around in an orderly manner. He walks around. _'Not bad,'_ he muses, who ever lived here was certain wealthy.

In an upstairs bedroom Izuku looks up from the books he's reading. He hears the faint sounds of footsteps below. _'No one should be here.'_ The caretaker's always leave before he awakens, and villagers don't set foot on these grounds. Curious, he closes his book, stands up, and heads downstairs to investigate.

From around a hallway corner, he sees a man slowly looking around the parlor. With his enhanced night vision, he can make out some details. The stranger was taller than he with a more robust build, yellow hair, and pack he carried on his back indicative of a traveler. On occasion, these types stumble into the castle, but most leave once they realize it's likely not empty. _'How strange,'_ Izuku muses, this one must be bolder than most, for the man showed no signs of apprehension. In fact, there was certainly something odd that he couldn't put his finger on, like how was he able to see in the pitch-black room? This strange man never hesitates when touching anything around him, and oh look, he's taking off his pack now and making himself at home on a couch!

Izuku figures it best not to startle the man, that would be rude of him despite it being an uninvited guest. Loneliness can trump such emotions and besides, he may be smaller, but he's a lot stronger than a mere human. He goes first to the kitchen and finds a small oil lamp, before returning to the parlor. But as he makes his way towards the couch, the man speaks first.

"I had a feeling I wasn't alone, but you're so fucking quiet I wasn't sure." The stranger sits up from the couch. "Damn, you're like an old-school vampire." He looks Izuku up and down, noting fine, but dated outfits from over decades ago. "Young though, you look my age."

Izuku's jaw drops slightly. "H-How did you know, who are you?!"

"Tch," the man jumps to his feet and saunters up to Izuku. "What? So, sheltered you can't even tell your own kind?" He tips his head smugly. "Names Katsuki," a cocky smirk forming, "now who the fuck are you?"

This stranger, this vampire named Bakugou, with piercing red eyes causes Izuku to flinch back a step. The first person he meets in a couple of decades face to face is a vampire?! Well aside from his victims. He does have to feed every once in a while, but those people are left unharmed and unawares of what happened to them when he's done. No one's ever learned his true identity, until now.

But how does this Bakugou survive living out there amongst the humans? Doesn't he worry about being found and destroyed? What about the daylight? As a traveler, it would be dangerous to be caught outside when dawn breaks if there's nowhere to hide from it light. 'None of this makes sense,' Izuku ponders to himself. Nothing from all his years of dealing with humans would give him the desire to take such chances or leave himself vulnerable. He'd always assumed the reason his master had never returned was because of nefarious human agents.

"Oi! I asked you a question! What are ya, mute too?!"

"Oh," Izuku shakes the thoughts from his head, "I'm sorry my name is Izuku Midoriya."

"So, this is your place I assume," Katsuki plops back down. "I needed a place to stay out of the rain, you don't mind right?" Though his tone was clearly rhetorical in nature.

"N-no, I guess not." Izuku steps a little closer, still nervous about meeting another vampire after all these years alone. "I'm sorry, but, how do you… I mean you travel? Aren't you worried about, you know, getting stuck out in the open? What about being captured?"

"First off, I'd get bored if I was stuck in one place for too long, and I always find somewhere to crash during the day. But what the fuck are you talking about, getting caught by who?"

"The humans." His voice starts off strong, slowly petering out as the amused look on the other man's face grows. "They used to kill our kind if they got the chance."

That sends Katsuki into hysterics. "Geez, how long have you been cooped up in this castle?! You're talking like medieval times! They don't burn witches at the stake anymore either!" He flops onto his back on the couch holding his stomach from laughing so hard. "Wow, it's kinda sad you know so little about this era."

Izuku just stares at the man completely blindsided. It seems everything his understanding was built upon was nothing, but history left to the sands of time. He stumbles over to an adjacent chair, all while the man tracks him with his eyes, but he didn't care. He sits down, placing the lamp on a table. What should he do now? This castle was all he knew.

"Look," Katsuki sits up, bringing one foot up on the couch to prop his arm and head on his knee. "You strike me as a real skittish type. I don't really care why anyone would make a vampire like you, but if you stay here, all you're gonna do is rot away. What's the point of living forever if you can't enjoy it?"

"I—I wouldn't know where to begin." Tears we'll up in Izuku's eyes. "I didn't even want this life at first, but my master turned me because he was lonely."

"Then where's he now?"

Izuku shrugs his shoulders, "he left and never came back."

"Bummer." Katsuki almost felt bad for this mouse of a vampire.

"Would you stay… here?" Izuku asks even though he assumed what the answer would be. It would be nice to have company again.

"Hell no, at least not forever. What you should do is leave. I mean damn, it can be your home, but get out and see what you've been missing."

"But I'm scared… I-I don't think I'll understand anything," he glances at the window, "out there…"

Katsuki groans and runs a hand down his face. The man's answer didn't really surprise him, but his response was about to. "Tell ya what. After winter… I'll let you come with me. But I swear to hell if you cause any trouble, I'll ditch ya!"

Izuku's eyes brighten and wide smile flashes onto his face. He jumps on the man, hugging him tightly. "Thank you!"

"Yeah.. yeah," Katsuki gripes, but a slight flush filtering onto his cold cheeks give away his feelings. He was probably gonna regret this.


	24. Silver Lining

Silver Lining

Bakudeku drabble

They were pinned down with hoards of villains in every direction around them. It was looking bleak for the young pro hero's of Class 1-A. Midoriya scanned the battle field that was once an industrial part of the city now reduced to a smoldering skeleton of rubble. He could hear familiar voices, sometimes see classmates in the distance, but there wasn't much he could do about it.

Somehow they'd all become scattered in this mess. Hell, they weren't even supposed to be there in the first place! The League was fighting with the M.L.A, the heroes were fighting with all of them. And it was sometimes difficult to know who the villains even were. Soldiers in the M.L.A. were posing as average citizens caught up in the crossfire only to burst forth with quirks to overwhelm whoever they were fighting against. This was something the students had never really trained for.

It was strange that the one person he'd ended up still fighting next to was his rival slash oldest friend, Bakugou. They stayed back to back to see on all sides, pushing through where they could in an effort to reach more of their compatriots. But things had taken a turn for the worst, and now they were cornered in a derelict building.

Breathing heavily and running low on energy, the two young men took a moment to gather up some strength. They had barely spoken through this ordeal, just moving, constantly on the move, and only speaking to warn of impending dangers.

Midoriya sits back against a pillar. It wasn't in his nature to assume the worst, but even he was having a hard time seeing a silver lining. He looks over to his friend who'd put his head down, resting against his knees and frowns.

If this might be the end, there was something that Midoriya wanted to tell Bakugou. Wanted… but could never find the words or the right time to express them. 'Kaachan' really was his endearing name for the feisty blonde, because Midoriya realized long ago that Bakugou Katsuki is his first love.

"Why are staring at me nerd?" Bakugou asks without raising his head.

Midoriya has no idea how his friend could know that considering he had his head down. "I—I…"

Bakugou looks up. "Well! Spit it out!" But Midoriya continues to fidget as if some great internal turmoil was eating him alive. "Ugh! If you ain't gonna say nothin' then stop fucking staring at me!"

"I like you Kaachan!" Midoriya finally blurts out before quickly hiding his face. "I'm sorry! I just, if this is it, I couldn't stop wishing you'd give me one kiss before we die…"

He hears Bakugou stand up and move. The sounds of his boots against the crumbly cement floors getting closer and closer. Midoriya flinches when he sees the tips of Bakugou's boots. "I know… I-It's dumb," he covers his head expecting his friend to smack him for the crazy utterance. "I'm sorry!"

But the blow doesn't come.

Instead, Bakugou yanks Midoriya to his feet and holds the man by his shoulders. Looking him dead in the eye with a typical seriousness they all knew too well. "You can get the kiss when we survive, now move!" He pushes Midoriya towards the door. "I ain't gonna kiss no weakling, prove you ain't no wuss!"

Midoriya flushes, "o-okay!" He steels his mind and flashes his quirk. "Let's go!"

Bakugou smirks, "now that's what I'm talkin' about!"


	25. Stolen Time

Stolen Time

Kiribaku. 7-minutes in heaven drabble

' _This was such a bad idea!'_ Bakugou chastised himself internally. What in the world had possessed him to say yes to playing this ridiculous game?! He groans, fuck he knew the answer and it was a secret he was trying to keep! But the whole class had agreed to play out of boredom, so it was harder to say no without being a total ass.

His buddies had still been shocked that he'd agreed to play, and worst of all was the look on Kirishima's face. Was it a mix of delight and horror all rolled into one? What the hell was up with that reaction?! Now Bakugou was panicking inside, but no way he was gonna show them he was sweating it.

As they gathered in a circle around the bottle, Bakugou wills himself to keep it cool.

"Okay you guys should know the rules, right?" Mina questions the group. "Each person spins the bottle, then whoever it points to, you two will go to the…" she looks around for an appropriate place, "hmm, I guess the Rec Room since no one's using it. All the lights are kept off while you're in there, and we'll count down the time. What you do in there is your business. Everyone got it?"

When everyone nods, Mina pulls out a small bag that held each of their names and randomly pulls one out. "Let's see who the first victim is," she grins as she unfurls the piece of paper. "And that person is Kirishima! Spin the bottle Kiri!"

The boy gulps and crawls over to the middle of the circle. Kirishima closes his eyes, 'please not…' he gives the bottle a hard spin before scrambling back to his place.

Some of the group leans forward in anticipation while others just continue in side-conversations. For Kirishima, the seconds felt like he was in some kind of trap just waiting to be squeezed to death. _'Please don't… Please don't…'_

It was Bakugou who gasps first, and all eyes turn to him the moment it stopped with the bottle pointing in his direction.

' _Dear god!'_ Kirishima groans. It was the one person he didn't want it to land on. He looks up to see a pissed off look on Bakugou's face. Kiri gulps. "L-Look Baku, man if you don't wanna do it…"

"Who said I didn't shitty hair!" Bakugou jumps to his feet. "I said I'll play this stupid game so let's just get this shit over with."

Kirishima scrambles to his feet, following after Bakugou who marched… yes, marched into the Rec room as if it were a battle waiting for them. Someone, possibly Kaminari snickered, "it was nice knowing ya Eijiro." Those bastards! But when he reached the room and closed the door, he wondered, was it the end?

"Well, turn off the lights!" Bakugou barks out the order and Kirishima quickly complies. Just great, it really was pitch black in here and he didn't really remember the layout. He hears and a thud and Kiri say oww, well at least he wasn't the first to look like the idiot.

"Just stay still a minute." Bakugou lights up a small flame in his hand and sees his buddy still close to the door. "Don't move." He walks over and when he's close enough without any more obstacles, puts out his fire.

Kirishima reaches out towards Bakugou, his hands glancing off his buddys chest. "S-sorry, didn't want ya to hit the wall."

"S'okay, Eijiro…"

"Did you just call me by first name?!"

"What?! No, I said Kiri."

"No, I clearly heard what you said Bakugou. Dude, you've been acting a little weird lately."

"I've not, I just got… things on my mind. You got a problem with that?!"

"No."

Someone outside yells they've got 4 more minutes.

"Baku we can just stand here and talk till the time runs out. Oh, that reminds me, I got the new BabyMetal album if you wanna listen. Their song Distortion is pretty good but I kinda like Starlight…"

"Could you shut up?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Sorry, guess you just wanted to relax my bad."

Thank goodness for the dark because if Kirushima could see his friend right now… Bakugou was fidgeting, turning red, and he was sure the AC was broken cause it was getting really warm in there.

"2 minutes!" Mina's voice rings through the wall.

"Look, I just… it's not that I wanna relax, okay, I'm just fucking nervous right now."

"Nervous?" Kirishima was confused. He didn't think he'd ever seen Bakugou nervous, not even at a fight. So, what about this was so bad? "Do you wanna talk about it?"

"I don't wanna fucking talk! I wanna…"

"Wanna what?" Kirishima finds Bakugou's shoulder and places his hand on it. "I'm your best bud, you can talk to me if something is bothering you. So, what is it?"

'I wanna jump out the window' "I can't say it."

"30 seconds!"

"That's fine man, whenever you need it." He squeezes Bakugou's shoulder.

"Time!"

"Come on," Kiri punches his friend's chest, "let's go."

"Wait," Bakugou grabs his friend's arm.

"But times up…"

"I-I'll show you."

"How, when we can't see… Omph!"

The door opens from the outside and quickly flies shut leaving the two men back in darkness. They were too wrapped up to pay attention. But Kaminari, the one who had the misfortune of checking on them is in shock. He braces his back against the door, his face all red.

"Well, where are they?" Mina calls out. "Did they run away?"

"They're kissing!"


	26. The Fight

The Fight

Bakudeku drabble, sad angst

Uraraka sits down on the couch, "What's wrong Midoriya?" She questions the forlorn young man next to her. "You look upset."

He looks down and sighs, "I had a fight with Bakugou."

"You guys bicker…"

"I know, but this was… bigger, and I don't know how to fix it."

"Oh." She wasn't sure what to say. Their strange relationship turned odd friendship after the whole One For All incident frankly took some of them by surprise. While they still had disagreements, they weren't at the same level as they'd been in the past. "Have you tried talking to him?"

"I'm afraid to, I don't wanna make things worse."

"Well you know they say, honesty is the best policy. If you clear the air, you might feel better, and at least you can say you tried."

"Maybe…" he certainly wanted to. Midoriya didn't want to lose what friendship he'd gained after striving for it for so long. But that was exactly what scared him. What if Bakugou took it the wrong way? What if they argued even more?! Midoriya lets out a long exhale as the heaviness of the situation weighs on his shoulders. Something to gain… so much to lose… Even if he did say how he felt and they could move past it, would things be the same? Or would those worries come back again like a bad penny?

 _Sigh._ "You're right, Uraraka. It's killing me and I should just get it over with so I can move on." _'And hope for the best.'_ If things happen, he'll just deal with it when it does, there's no point in worrying about a future event that may or may not happen.

"I'm glad," she pats him on the back. "But if you need to talk again, I'll be here for you."

"Thanks."

Midoriya stands up and faces the hallway leading to Bakugou's dorm room. For the first time in his life, facing Bakugou again scared him. _'You can do this!'_ He breathes out, closing his eyes for a moment to gather his resolve. When he opens them again, he begins the journey with one foot in front of the other, praying things will all work out.


	27. Two is Better Than One

Two is Better than One

Bakudeku. Spider-man AU

Story based on drawing from Tumblr: post/184818069005/how-about-bakudeku-spiderman-kiss

So, according to Agent Iida in Army intelligence, the second Spider-Man that appeared a couple of years ago had come from a parallel dimension. How Iida came across that information, Katsuki Bakugou had no clue and at first didn't really care. It didn't matter how, or why, but it pissed him off that someone was cutting into his action! Damn it, in this world He was Spider-Man!

No one in their school knew that, for obvious reasons. But Katsuki was no idiot and he was going to get to the bottom of it! Unmask this real imposter and stop him from messing up his gig!

Based on all the intelligence Katsuki could gather, the other Spider-Man seemed to be around his age, was just as powerful, but had a quieter, almost selfless nature about him. Very different from his feistier, brazen style. Ugh! It was ruining his reputation when people got them mixed up!

"Kaachan!" Izuku Midoriya waves at Katsuki from down the hall. "Are you heading for your next class?" He beams at his friend, "can I walk with ya?"

Katsuki sneers, he hated it, and secretly loved it, when his fellow dormer called attention to their friendship. Midoriya was the eternal optimist to his angry pessimism and yet he couldn't help the broiling affection growing between them.

"Whatever nerd," Katsuki never stops walking and Midoriya just fall in beside him. He grits his teeth, "But could you quit it with the Kaachan business! I've told you don't call me that in public!"

"Sorry Kac.. Bakugou." Midoriya fidgets with his backpack, a slight blush sweeping his cheeks, "So um, what's your plans for tonight?"

"Gonna check out the new gym with Kirishima."

"Oh, okay." Seeing that it's time to part ways, "I'll see you at the dorms later then." Midoriya flashes a smile and heads down a different hallway.

Bakugou watches his friend jog off before turning into his classroom shaking his head. Second year of college was in full swing, but by the time this semester had begun, his growing suspicions of Midoriya had become almost a certainty. At the same time, he wasn't sure what to do about it.

For two friggen years he'd wanted to know who the hell the other Spider-Man was only to realize it might be the guy he was crushing on. Bakugou didn't know who he'd pissed off in another lifetime to gain this ironical situation, but if he ever got the chance, he was gonna kill them!

That night he and his buddy Eijiro Kirishima were just leaving the new gym and Katsuki wasn't paying attention to anything around him. Usually his senses should have caught wind of Midoriya's scent but maybe the sweat of their workout was overriding it. It was Kirishima who stopped dead in his tracks first, all wide eyed.

"Spider-Man!" Kirishima points up.

Bakugou follows the invisible trail of his friend's finger to see Spider-Man swinging over to the bridge they were passing under. Now was his chance to unmask his rival! Unrequited feelings or not, darn it, he'd waited two years for this opportunity!

He didn't need to give chase for in the next few seconds, Spider-Man had dropped down to where the two men were standing. Kirishima was absolutely floored to be up close to Thee Spider-Man, whereas Katsuki was fuming. But before he could say or do anything, Spider-Man pulls up his mask and kisses him on the lips!

"Whoa!" Kirishima squeals.

Spider-Man quickly ascends his line and swings away leaving a beet-red Katsuki gawking on the street.

"Dude you just got kissed by Spider-Man!"

"Shut it Eijiro!" Katsuki storms away back to their dorms.

Katsuki needed to process what just happened. Was it really Midoriya like he'd suspected? Did his crush just kiss him first?! It had been faint, and the scent had disappeared quickly but yes, he was certain…

The next morning Katsuki finds Midoriya heading towards the cafeteria for breakfast. Without a word he falls in beside his friend and grabs the man's hand as nonchalantly as possible, intertwining their fingers.

When Midorya looks over at his friend in surprise only to see a blushing Katsuki, he puts two and two together…


	28. When a Vampire Calls

When a Vampire Calls

Kiribaku flash fic

There's a knock on Bakugou's door. He looks over at the clock on his side table. Ugh! There's only person that would bug him at some ungodly time.

He gets up and cracks the door open, "what'daya want shit head, it's fucking 1 am!"

"Please just invite me in?" The nervous looking man implores. "I'm really cold."

"Huh?"

Bakugou opens the door to arms-length. "Just go curl up in your own bed if you're cold! Why you bothering me?"

"Something… happened, Baku, can I just come in for now?"

"Ugh," Bakugou steps away and goes back to his bed, expecting Kirishima to follow. But when he looks back to the door, the man hasn't budged. "Well," he gestures, "get in here before I change my mind."

It was only after the off-handed invite that Kirishima finally moves. He closes the door behind him and sits at the edge of Bakugou's bed. The room heater should have helped, but still Kirishima felt nothing but cold. He pulls his jacket tighter around him. The whole experience had him freaked out, but he didn't know where else to turn to except his best friend Bakugou.

As Bakugou stares his friend down, he starts to notice something amiss. Kirishima was normally a positive guy, often smiling even when things got tough. But the man sitting at the edge of his bed was afraid. His eyes were almost blood shot, hair more disheveled than normal, and if he wasn't mistaken there were strange dark red splotches on the man's coat edges.

"Dude," Bakugou finally breaks the tension, "the fuck happened to you tonight?"

"I don't really know," Kirishima responds, "I went to the gym after dinner and on my way back to the dorms I think I was attacked, cause the last thing I remember is some girl or maybe a guy with long hair, I don't know my mind is fuzzy, stopping me. Pain…" he rubs absentmindedly at his neck, "must'a passed out. When I woke up I was freezing and there's this twisting knot feeling in my stomach. I hope it's not a stomach bug."

"Well you do look like shit," Bakugou agrees with his friend. He stands up and moves closer, towering over the sitting man. "Why do you keep rubbing your neck?" He pushes his friends hand away to see for himself.

Two puncture wounds.

It was the last image Bakugou remembers seeing before waking up the next evening. There's a burning sensation in his neck and his stomach feels twisted. He shivers, "why the fuck?" His voice trailing out from the memory of Kirishima.

"Good evening…"

Bakugou turns to the familiar voice. "Kiri you son-of-a!"


	29. A Whole Different World

A Whole Different World

Kiribaku Aladdin inspired drabble

Bakugou hated… Hated being cooped up in the palace all of the time. The damn palace guards were blocking him from slipping out after his last escape. He could never understand why his father wouldn't let him venture out on his own, at least into the surrounding city. If this was the boring lifestyle he was destined to lead, then he wished he wasn't a Prince!

Ugh! And all those damn Princesses they'd parade past him. Parties, balls, he even refused to visit the harem his father set up for him. Boring, girly little vixens. All these women wanted was a crown and it didn't matter if they had prowess between the sheets, for Prince Bakugou wanted action!

Then one day, as he lounges on the balcony, large trumpets signal the arrival of a new diginitary to Agrabah. Bakugou looks over fearing that it was yet another territorial Princess, but sees a man standing atop an elephant. It was a Prince, handsomely dressed, with fiery red hair beneath a jeweled turban.

Finally, someone that looked interesting!

Prince Bakugou rushes down to see this man for himself.

"Welcome," he sees his father greet the man.

The red-haired young man bows, "your majesty, I am Prince Kirishima and have come to meet your son Prince Bakugou."

"What business would you have with my son?" The King questions his intentions. "If this is of state affairs, I would be the one to speak to."

Kirishima waves a hand with a chuckle, "no, sir, I simply wish to meet other Princes for the purpose of friendship…" he spies Bakugou walking into the room and smirks, "…or other pleasures."

"Ah!" The King laughs and signals to his son to come closer. "Yes, two young men could have a lot of fun together!"

While the King's meaning of fun was more along the lines of games or sport, Kirishima has other things in mind. And by the way Bakugou responded with narrowed eyes, he had a feeling the Prince may very well know what 'other' pleasures were being spoken of.

"Bakugou, please meet Prince Kirishima," he gestures to the foreign guest. "I will leave his visit to you." The King walks away, leaving the two young men alone.

Something didn't sit right with Prince Bakugou. This man felt familiar to him, but he was certain he'd never met a Prince Kirishima before. He crosses his arms, "why are you here?"

"Palace life is rather boring, wouldn't you agree? I've come to hang out with you."

"Tch, you got that right. But I still don't know why you care."

"All in due time Prince Bakugou," the man winks and follows the servants who've arrived to escort him to a room.

That night after a banquet held in Prince Kirishima's honor, the men retired to their rooms without much verbal conversation. Kirishima had done a great job wooing the King and his other guests with fanciful tales. Of genies and hidden caves full of riches. No one believed any of it, but the way he spun the stories made them exciting to listen to.

But Bakugou had sat through it all very much annoyed, for it only reminded him of how much he hated his life. He was so jealous of Kirishima! He wanted to go off on adventures too! He dreamed of hunting exotic creatures or exploring past the boundaries of this kingdom!

As he sat in his room reflecting on such miseries, Bakugou groaned. Maybe he'll just run away…

"Psst!"

Bakugou raises his head and sees Kirishima standing just past the railing of his balcony… 3 floors above the ground! "What the fuck?!" He jumps to his feet and rushes over to the edge, seeing the man standing upon a flying magic carpet.

Kirishima grins and holds out a hand, "join me Prince Bakugou for I shall show you a whole new world."

The Prince hesitates to take Kirishima's hand. Such an offer was very tempting indeed, but dreaming about it and taking the plunge were two very different things.

"Come now Prince, when did you last let your heart decide? I can open your eyes and show you a new fantastic point of view. With no one to tell us no, or where to go. I promise," Kirishima places a hand over his heart, "you're not dreaming."

After a slight pause, Bakugou takes the proffered hand and Kirishima helps him to climb over the stone railing onto the flying carpet. He still couldn't believe this was happening. For starters, he was now sitting on a flying piece of fabric!

Once Kirishima took a place next to him they take off, soaring through the air above the city. He was dazzled by the glow of oil lamps below and the endless diamond sky above. It was such a crystal-clear night! Bakugou turns to Kirishima, his face lightly heated. There was an indescribable feeling running through his body, and it was all because of the man beside him.

He didn't know what was happening to him. It was magical and yet, Bakugou closes his eyes, visceral. A quickening of his heart, a stirring in his groin, an awakening at the depths of his soul. Without looking and keeping his eyes closed tightly to the visions, the Prince fumbles for Kirishima's hand.

"So…" Bakugous voice is but a whisper, "a whole new world you say?"

Kirishima blushes from the contact but maintains an even tone. "Yeah, just for you and me."

The Prince opens his eyes. "I feel like a shooting star whose dreams have just been made true. There's thousands of things I wanna see, new horizons I want to pursue! And you swear, you'll share this whole new world with me?"

"Yes." Kirishima brings Bakugou's hand to his lips and kisses the back of it. "I would be thrilled to share these adventures with you. It would be a never-ending chase and wondrous place, just for you and me."

"Why do this for me Eijiro?"

Kirishima's eyes widen, "wait you knew it was me?!"

"Tch! Of course, I did! I recognized your face and that red-ass hair you got so you can drop the Prince bullshit. But," Bakugou averts his eyes as the heat rises in his cheeks again, "I'm glad you came back for me."

"I really could show you a whole different world Katsuki." The man blushes. "I like you a lot…"

Bakugou squeezes Kirishima's hand with a smirk. "Then show me!"


	30. Midnight Revelations

Midnight Revelations

A sappy fluffy Bakudeku soulmate AU

It was going to be an exciting moment in Izuku Midoriya's life. Not only was he turning 18 and becoming an adult, but it was the one time in his life that his soulmate would be revealed. It was a mysterious phenomena that no one had ever been able to solve. That on a person's 18th birthday, the world freezes and only you and your soulmate are left untouched for 24 hours.

His girlfriend of two years, Ochaco Uraraka had planned a big party in their dorms, even inviting other students and friends to atttend. They had assumed and hoped, that at the stroke of midnight they would be left unaffected, confirmed that the love they shared for one another was true.

There was always the chance they could be wrong but Midoriya felt in his heart that Uraraka had been born for him. They were perfect for each other in so many ways. Similarly, sweet in personality with a passion for helping others. He could understand her, and she him in an unequivocal partnership. Of anyone in this world, she knew him better than any other.

The minutes tick down in the room, all assuming the inevitable. Their friends counting as Midoriya holds Uraraka in his arms.

He stares down at her with a smile. Even though butterflies twittered away in his stomach, Midoriya tried not to show any anxieties. "I love you," he whispers, willing away the fears.

She smiles. "I love you too," Uraraka whispers back.

A chorus of raised voices surround them. Midoriya holds his breath and closes his eyes.

"Midnight!"

Silence… Dead silence.

Midoriya didn't even need to open his eyes to know something had not gone as planned, for he could feel Uraraka's stiff body under his touch.

"What the fuck!"

Three words break the void and sends a strange chill racing through his body. He knew that voice better than any other, and it was the last person he would have even expected. "Kaachan…" Midoriya breathes out as his eyes open and falls upon the only one left unfrozen.

'No, no, no!' Midoriya clutches the sides of his head. His mind is reeling, his fears… he steps away from the frozen Uraraka. 'It can't be true! Those were just childhood feelings it couldn't have been real!' It was admiration not love. As kids he'd looked up to Bakugou because he was stronger, faster, popular, especially once his quirk had come in. "It wasn't love…"

But here was the confirmation.

Bakugou walks up and snatches Midoriya's hands away from his face. "Damn right it's not!" Except the instant he touches Midoriya's skin something new happens.

A spark of electricity zaps them both and suddenly… suddenly Bakugou is seeing Midoriya in a different light. The one person who probably knew him better than any other in this world. Who was just as powerful and shared a passion for saving others. Their personalities were the complete opposite and yet… "Perfect…" Bakugou mutters.

"Balance…" Midoriya finishes. He gasps. "I've always known…"

Bakugou's voice falters, "and I always ignored it…" He'd never wanted to believe the emotions Midoriya would create in him. He'd convinced himself that his childhood friend was trying to make him weaker and so anger replaced his true feelings.

But this was confirmation.

"Izuku, I…"

Midoriya's eye flash wide! Bakugou has never, ever used his real name, let alone his first. Even Uraraka still called him by his last name. The rush of emotions from that simple honorific… But still, didn't the man loathe his existence?

"Kaachan, w-we don't have to… I-I mean, so what if this means we're soulmates, we can still choose other people."

Bakugou doesn't know what to say. He had surprised himself by using Midoriya's first name like that, but it just came out. But instead of responding in kind to the endearing gesture, Midoriya was trying to push him away!

He growls and tries to step away. Midoriya grabs his arm, and Bakugou batts it away. "Fuck off Deku! I get it you want Gravity Girl not me, so whatever!"

The tears brimming in Bakugou's eyes takes Midoriya by surprise. He'd assumed his long-time rival would prefer a way out of this situation. He grabs Bakugou's wrist forcefully this time. "Kaachan I'm sorry! You've hated me all these years, so I didn't think…"

Bakugou scoffs, "You never think Izuku."

There it was again, Midoriya's first name rolling so easily from the man's tongue. "Do you…" he couldn't finish the question, but it wasn't necessary.

"Ugh, do I gotta spell it out for ya, nerd!" Bakugou was holding back for sure, but the tips of his ears were turning pink and didn't go unnoticed by Midoriya. "We both know it's only pointing out what we've known for fucking years."

He clasps Bakugou's hand, "so, you do love me?"

"Yeah, and?" Now the blush has spread from his ears to his cheeks. "Don't be getting all big headed now."

It's Midoriya's turn to turn bright red. "I-I won't Kaachan."

Bakugou sighs, "and stop with the Kaachan! Just call me Katsuki from now on."

"Katsuki…" Midoriya's smile brightens as he sounds out the name. But it quickly falters when he sees the frozen Uraraka. "This is gonna break her heart." He still cares for her and it pains him to think he'll be the one to hurt her.

"She'll be fine," Bakugou groans, "she knew this was a possibility."

"But still…"

"Look, make up your mind Izuku, is it me or her?"

Midoriya takes a deep breath. He knew what his heart wanted. "It's you."

"It better be, nerd." Bakugou grabs Midoriya's face and crashes his lips against the unsuspecting young mans.

"I love you Kaac..Katsuki."

"Yeah," Bakugou grumps, "love you too, Izuku."


	31. What Scares You Most

What Scares You Most

Bakudeku angsty drabble.

"KAACHAN!"

It was the last thing Midoriya could remember. He'd screamed his childhood friend's name and dove forward without a second of hesitation. That's when everything had gone black. The world had disappeared, time frozen, and in that split second, young Midoriya opened his eyes to nothingness.

Where am I? He wondered as he found himself floating in a sea of black air. Am I dead?

"No," a hollow voice replies, "not yet it seems. You're in a limbo between such worlds."

"What?" Midoriya shouts into the void, not even an echo, his words swallowed by the nothingness. He was terribly confused. What was this place? Why was he here? Did neither Heaven nor Hell want him? That made no sense.

"Why did you save your friend?" The voice queries. It holds no judgment behind its tone, just simply a question to ponder.

Why did I jump in front of Kaachan? Midoriya asks himself. Well, first off Bakugou is a friend, and two, he was a hero, and heroes will sacrifice themselves for others.

"That's not the answer."

"How the hell would you know!" Midoriya yells at nothing. "Stop reading my mind and tell me the answer then!"

"You must figure it out for yourself."

Oh, this was just aggravating! Of course, those were the answers… weren't they? Midoriya starts to second guess himself. No, those were a part of the answer, but maybe not the whole truth.

Midoriya sighs, over 10 years of nipping at Bakugou's heels convinced that the answer to his happiness would lie in this man's hands. Bakugou was strong, fearless, everything Midoriya felt he couldn't be. But that should have changed the moment he'd inherited All Might's powers.

He thought it had. He was definitely stronger and willing to jump into any situation. So, why was he still so attached to Bakugou? The next easy answer was well, they've known each other since they were small children. It was only natural that Midoriya would want to stay close, even when Bakugou pushed him away.

Would he have jumped in front of any of his friends to save them? Oh, most assuredly. That was Midoriya to a fault, risking his life to save another. He pauses, wait that might be a lie. He would do what he could to save others, but not without assessing the situation first. Another one of his downfalls was over analyzing everything and that's caused him problems before.

So, back to the original question. Why did he not hesitate with Bakugou? In fact, now that he thought about, he didn't even think at all in that moment, just suddenly dove forward. His body and mind reacted without question. Midoriya gasps as the sudden realization hits like a freight train.

"Do not waste your second chance…"

Midoriya slowly opens his eyes to the blinding light and sees a paneled ceiling like the kind one might find in a hospital. Pain riddled his stiff body, all wrapped in gauze and bandages. Midoriya turns his head. "Kaachan?" His voice was raspy as if he'd been asleep for a long time.

"Finally, you fucking wake up!" Bakugou leans forward from the chair he was sitting on, directly beside the bed. "I thought you were gonna die on me and that pisses me off!"

Surprisingly, Bakugou was the only one in the room. More of a shock was that Bakugou was even in the room waiting for him to wake up. Since when had this man ever cared enough to show he might care? But the closer Midoriya looks at his friend, he notices the puffy red eyes. Had Bakugou been crying?

Nah, Midoriya tells himself, that couldn't be. Maybe a Bakugou just woke up from a nap or something. "I'm sorry for worrying you Kaachan."

"Yeah, well, you idiot, why the fuck did you take that blast for me, huh? I could have handled it! You still trying to make me look like the fool aren't ya!"

Midoriya tried to shake his head but it hurt too much to move. "No… that's not the reason…"

"Then what the fuck is?!"

"Tell me…" Midoriya closes his eyes to the sharp pains racking his body. "Why are you here, is it to yell at me Kaachan? You've never visited me in the hospital before."

"Tch!" Bakugou crosses his arms, "I got my reasons, and I don't gotta explain them to you."

"You don't really care about me, do you, Kaachan? You're just mad that I got in the way, right? Or tell me I'm wrong."

"I…" but Bakugou's mouth clamps shut for a moment as the memories flood back. When Midoriya jumped in front of him and took the full brunt of the villian's blast, there was only one thing that came to mind. "I want to… but I can't."

Midoriya opens his eyes and looks at Bakugou. "Why can't you?"

"Because I didn't wanna lose you Deku!" Bakugou leans forward shaking a fist. "You fucking idiot stop putting yourself in jeopardy for me! Don't you realize how much it would kill me if I lost you?!"

Bakugou jumps to his feet. His emotions were getting the best of him and he didn't really like it. "Fucking hell Deku!" He runs a hand over his face. "I treat you like shit cause I used to get tired of you following me like a goddamn puppy. But, it would be too weird if you weren't around anymore."

"Kaachan?" Midoriya was a little speechless. He wasn't ready to tell his friend how he really felt, not yet. Don't waste this second chance…. he won't, but Bakugou wasn't ready. "I'll try not to do that again Kaachan."

"I'm holding you to that!" Bakugou shakes a fist and walks out of the room.

Midoriya closes his eyes. He knew it was a promise he couldn't keep.

Outside in the hallway, Bakugou braces against the wall. He was screaming inside but you'd never know it. That moment would be forever burned in his memory. He'd screamed Izuku until his throat was raw and it was only until the paramedics had come did he finally let go of the man cradled in his arms.

But what scared Bakugou the most was in that moment he'd realized just how much Midoriya really meant to him. It was the first time in his young life that true fear finally entered his heart.

"When the fuck did that happen?!"


	32. From a Man Scorned

From a Man Scorned

Bakudeku

Assholes to lovers trope

"What are you looking for Midoriya?" Ochako questions the man who's rummaging through the kitchen cabinets.

"Oh, hello Ochako-chan!" He blushes at the bubbly girl. "It appears I ate the last of my snacks," he frowns, "guess I need to make a run to the store."

"Awww," she pouts too, "I ran out yesterday."

"Wanna go with me?" He asks her, "shouldn't take long."

"I would, but Mina needs help with her homework." She taps her chin, "but I did overhear Bakugou talking about a trip to the convenience store tonight. Something about Family Mart having a sale on energy drinks."

Izuku's eyes light up, "that's perfect! They should have the latest Shonen Weekly out as well!"

"If I give you some money, could you pick up Hana Yume for me and some snacks?"

"Of course!"

"Great! I'll be right back, my money's in my room."

While he waits for Ochako to return, Izuku watches as Katsuki comes down from the second-floor dorm area. The man goes over to Kirishima and Kaminari, chatting briefly while putting on his jacket. A twinge of heartache settles in Izuku's chest at the sight. Katsuki even cracks a grin at whatever they were talking about. _It wasn't fair._ For years he's watched this same scene unfold, different people, but the same old Kaachan. Not the friendliest guy, but when he's with those he considers friends, the light in his eyes always pulls a spark of jealousy from Izuku. _He_ wanted to be one of those friends.

He could never understand why Katsuki wouldn't be his friend. Even before his quirk came in, the man always treated Izuku poorly, and once it became clear that he would be quirkless, the taunts became worse, hence the nickname of Deku or useless. Despite it all, Izuku continued to try and befriend Katsuki. Their mothers had been friends since they were infants and encouraged the boys to be the same. His own nickname for the hot head of Kaachan was simply an endearing derivative. Katsuki hated it though because it also meant mother. _'I'm not your mother!'_ he used to scream at Izuku. No, he clearly isn't his mother. But the nickname stuck.

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" Ochako flies down the stairs and hands Izuku a short list and cash. "Thank you again, I really appreciate it!"

"It's no problem," Izuku smiles.

Thank goodness Ochako had come down when she had, for Katsuki had already left a couple of minutes ago alone. Izuku pockets the money and rushes out the door. At first, he doesn't see which way his friend had gone, but checking both directions, he finally sees the faint outline of Katsuki heading towards the southern campus exit. Izuku takes off at a full sprint to catch up.

"Kaachan wait up!" Izuku calls after his oldest friend as the man walks along the sidewalk away from the dorm. "Are you going to the store, can I walk with you?"

"Flake off nerd, I don't want your company," the man responds without turning around, continuing to walk away. All he wanted to do was get his energy drinks and snacks at the convenience store and get back to the dorms. He knew that taking Deku anywhere with him would add time to the trip cause the boy always ended up glued to the magazine rack and that really didn't appeal to him.

"But I need to go to the same place as you." Izuku reaches out to put his hand on Katsuki's shoulder to slow his steps. He was heading in the same direction anyways. "I'll just be…"

"I said fuck off Deku!" Katsuki rips the man's hand off his shoulder.

There was no rhyme or reason to it, but something in such a simple move snaps Izuku's mind. All he had wanted to do was walk to the store with his friend. What was so bad about that?! He could be perfectly fine with Kirishima or Kaminari, or really everyone else, but not him. Every time! Why did Katsuki have to be so mean to him?! Dammit, he was tired of being bullied by Katsuki. All his life being bullied by this man for no valid reason except for what, because he'd grown up quirkless? Bullshit! This one small retort levelled in anger cracks the normally positive young man. He was like a man possessed by the spirit of wrath ready to call upon the hellfire's to avenge him.

"Kami I've had it with you Kaachan! All my life I've tried to be your friend and all you've ever done is pushed me away! You can't handle the fact that I'm now your equal can you, is that why you keep pushing me away?!"

Izuku is seething, furious couldn't explain the intensity of anger coursing through his veins as he stares Katsuki down. His body was electrified, and his quirk surges within his lithe and cut frame. He was done with all the bullshit! It was time to end this with Katsuki once and for all. Either the hot head would acknowledge him, or he would taste the full wrath Izuku was ready to unleash. Forget about the favor he was doing for Ochako, he didn't care that a simple store run has just turned into a grudge match.

Katsuki laughs, this was just Izuku, he reasoned, really, what was this boy going to do to him, throw a tantrum? "Tch. Equal my ass you fucking nerd! And what the hell do I need a mumbling dork like you as a friend?!"

That was it!

"Fuck you Kaachan!" White-hot energy red with desire, percolates like snakes over Izuku's skin. Green lightning explodes around him making his eyes glow. It was all too quick for Katsuki to react before punch after kick is landing full-bore over his body. Izuku was out of control, turning on 50% of his power without a millisecond of thought. A spinning roundhouse to an uppercut sends Katsuki flying backwards into the concrete wall, leveling 10 feet of it. All the while screaming with every nasty thing the man had ever said or done to him. It fueled his drive. Fourteen years of pent up resentment unleashed in seconds on an unsuspecting man.

"Are you kidding me?!" There's no way that Katsuki was going to let Izuku best him so easily! It takes a second to collect himself and get over the shock, but he launches himself from the concrete rubble with blasts from his hands directly at Izuku. Izuku braces for the impact, ready and willing to throw down. The failing light of the day was about to be lit up like a Christmas tree.

By now, the sounds of destruction had caught the attention of their classmates, and several were peeking out of the front door, while others on the upper floors were glued to their bedroom windows. It was intense! The flurry of activity out on the lawn was at a fever pitch. You could barely see what was happening, only streaks of green or white and blasts of orange or red whipping around like a ping pong ball being thrashed back and forth. These two were unloading on each other, and all their classmates could do was pray they didn't take the building down with them.

Katsuki sets up and fires a pinpoint shot at Izuku, but the man dodges and sends blackwhip to grab him before he can reload. "Argh!" He fights against the shadowed bindings that trap and pin his arms to his sides, screaming, "You dirty bastard!" Izuku throws him towards a wall, and just as he's about to hit, he manages to light up his hands at his sides and face them towards the wall, propelling himself away. Katsuki's arms are still pinned to their sides but he succeeds in playing keep away with the shadow and the wall.

"Ugh!" Frustrated, Izuku drops Katsuki from several feet in the air.

The man drops and rolls, popping back to his feet with a taunting smirk.

A showdown ensues, each staring, daring the other to make a move. Calculated attacks were both their specialties, but that always flew out the window when they'd fight, more so on Katsuki's end, but today Izuku was a different man on a mission.

Izuku balls up his fist, "I hate you Kaachan!"

"I hate you Deku!"

Explosive punches sent at the same time and in the same breath of words collide in a massive index. The shockwave created send both men flying backwards. Izuku lands in a tree, cracking it down the center and Katsuki takes down a lamp post. Sparks fly when the bulb hits the ground and explodes. The brief pause in the fighting allows onlookers to see some of the extent of the damage. Both men look like hell and are covered in bloody cuts and bruises. The damage to the property was by far just as bad. Large craters and disturbed earth, concrete walls ruined, and now a tree and lamp post added to the destruction. It was a miracle they'd managed to stay away from any actual buildings.

Izuku scrambles to his feet as Katsuki's pushing the lamp post off of himself. They were both exhausted and running low on energy after going after one another at such full strength. He walks up and stands above his old friend, clutching his arm where it had collided with the tree, just staring and expecting the man to get up. But strangely, he stays down.

"Oi, get up," Izuku taps the man's foot with his own. "Or are you conceding?"

Katsuki had to finally admit that Izuku has grown a lot since those days as a quirkless nobody who'd follow him like a fanboy. It was the first time… _he_ was looking at him like the fanboy, or more like admitting it to himself. There's always been a deep, dark secret as to why he'd pushed Izuku away all these years and one he didn't know if he was ready to divulge.

He lets out a deep exhale. "You win Deku," Katsuki looks away. There was no malice in his tone, no animosity, just a tired man who's accepted fate. "You win okay?"

' _OH MY GOD I BROKE KAACHAN!'_ Izuku's jaw drops. He was shocked. Katsuki doesn't relent. Something was wrong!

A bubbling feeling pools in Katsuki's gut the longer Izuku stares at him. It may have only been seconds that were passing, but it sure felt longer. The man fronting him had gone through fifty shades of red. What was up with Deku?! First, he was so pissed off, he flew at him in a rage and now he was standing there like an idiot flushed or blushing. Ugh! Typical Deku!

Izuku drops to his knees as the gravity of the situation hits. He'd just beat the hell out of his oldest friend. The boy he's always looked up to and admired, and one he held on a pedestal right there along with All Might. Blood was seeping out of a cut near Katsuki's temple and another staining his pants leg. His left eye was bruised and swollen, clothes torn in so many places revealing more bruises and cuts marring his skin. All the anger Izuku had been feeling evaporates. This was his friend. They may not always get along, but whenever shit hits the fan, they still had each other's backs.

"Kaachan…. I'm so sorry…." Tears well up in his eyes. "I-I don't know what came over me."

"Tch, figure's you'd apologize nerd. I ain't been the nicest to ya so there's no reason to be sorry. Besides, you look like shit too." Izuku's eyes, brightened by the moisture clouding them along with the silly sad look on his face made Katsuki's heart flutter. He looks away as a light tinge of pink spoils the serious expression he's desperately holding onto.

Katsuki sits up with one leg straight, the other bent, checking over his own condition. His body ached and stung worse than any fight he's ever had with a villain. He runs a finger over his split lip, licking at the wound, and flinching from the sting. Izuku really got him good this time. It almost brought a swelling of pride to know who he'd chosen…. Katsuki shakes his head, _'don't do it, don't do it!'_

"Please forgive me Kaachan," Izuku extends a hand to Katsuki, "I'll help you to medical."

When Katsuki looks up, his resolve withers away. He didn't know if it was the scant light of a lamp post haloing Izuku's head, the bright flash in his friend's eyes, or the dimpled smile… the stupid, goofy smile that is the epitome of Izuku's innocence that finally cracks Katsuki. Okay fine! There's no point in denying it. He's in love with Deku and has been for a few years. This irritating mouse with a heart of steely gold that was everything he wasn't. A yin to his yang in terms of personality who's been with him through thick and thin since they were in diapers.

"Okay." Katsuki takes hold of Izuku's hand, gripping it, but instead of letting the man pull him up, he pulls Izuku down so hard it sends him off-kilter.

"K-Kaach…" Izuku's stumbles, his hands flying forward in an effort to keep himself from falling onto the man.

The hand Katsuki has gripped, he moves and places against Izuku's chest to slow the man's decent, while the other swiftly runs over his cheek, fingers sweeping past to the back of Izuku's head, and pulling downward. Katsuki raises his own head and meets the man halfway, letting their lips collide. _'So soft…'_ why was he surprised?

Off in the distance, they could hear muffled yelling, but neither of them could understand a word Aizawa was yelling. The whole situation was a mind blur. Izuku was in blissful disbelief that Katsuki was kissing him, _kissing him_! And as he lay there prone and propped between the man's legs, all he could think about was how surprisingly sweet Katsuki tasted. Stupid thoughts, _'Must be the nitroglycerin…'_ He never wanted to stop kissing this man! Until now, Izuku had never thought of his old friend in such a way, but things can and do change.

Katsuki puts an arm behind his head as a pillow, as Izuku gives in and relaxes completely against him. The other enjoys its place, cradling and running its fingers through Izuku's unruly, but velvety green hair. Everything about this man was soft and pliable, so much so that Katsuki imagines molding to Izuku in ways that would make any one blush. Izuku fists at his shirt, and that brings a twinge of pleasure to Katsuki to know he was just as into him as he was into Izuku.

"You really can't rid of me now," Izuku teases.

"Yeah…" Katsuki responds with little kisses at the corners of Izuku's mouth, "don't remind me…"

By the time Aizawa and All Might arrive, the two men were still lip-locked and making out right on the edge of the sidewalk completely oblivious to the crowd of students that had finally felt safe enough to venture out of the dorm building. The two teachers, usher the students back in amid camera clicks, then assess the damage. The destruction was evident all around the area, including the boys themselves who looked like they'd been through a war. Tomorrow, they would mete out a punishment, but considering these two boys had finally found a truce, who were they to break things up just yet…


	33. There's Truth in Them Cards

There's Truth in Them Cards

Bakudeku

Imagine being bored one day all cooped up in the dorms till somebody suggests a twist to the game of UNO. Truth or Dare. Sounds like all fun and games, till one player let's his attitude get the better of him. What is Bakugou's problem with Midoriya anyways, why does he hate the poor man so much? Can a real truth finally set them free? Players: Mina, Bakugou, Kirishima, Midoriya, Ochako, Jiro, Tsuyu, Momo, Todoroki, Iida, Kaminari, Mineta. 5k words. *Note, this story totally got away from me lol, totally went from potential comedy to angst to happy ending sort of. It was loosely inspired by this fan artwork: post/190162835105/has-this-been-done-yet-twitter-instagram

The Spring rain was coming down in blinding sheets, whipped by tropical storm force winds against the dorm building. It was a miserably cold weekend and the students trapped inside were growing bored. A few holed up in their rooms upstairs, while others milled in the common area downstairs, a television on here, music heard over there. Nothing seemed to satiate anyone, and things were looking bad if video games weren't even keeping their attention. A couple of the girls suggest a board game or maybe cards, but no one seemed interested in the same old games.

"What if we mix it up," Mina suggests to the group of classmates currently molded to the couches. She pulls out a deck of Uno cards, holding it up with a grin. "Truth or Dare Uno!"

Groans spring up around the room at those three first words. Truth or dare? Weren't they too old to be playing this childish game? Or maybe those groans were from fear? A lot of crazy things could happen because of that game, and they sure didn't need to be getting into any trouble.

"Aww, come on guys!" she waves the pack around, "it's not like any of us has anything better to do!"

"Exactly how do you work Truth or Dare into Uno?" Iida questions the girl.

"Well I'm glad ya ask," Mina's smirk builds in intensity. "Each deck has eight Draw cards, two for every suit. We write either a truth or a dare on the card. Whoever pulls it will then have two options, either do as it says, or draw the number of cards listed. Oh, and just to add to the excitement, you can change the amount of draws up to 25 cards… if you really want to be mean."

"Woman, you're nuts," Bakugou growls.

"Or you're scared," she chirps back unfazed. "So, who's interested?"

For a few moments, those in the room mumble between each other, debating whether to play along or go back to doing the nothing they had been doing. Realizing this could get interesting, slowly one by one, everyone pipes up. _They'll play_.

"I got a suggestion though," Kirishima states, "how about we add a couple more decks since twelve of us want to play? It'll make the game last longer."

Mina thinks for a second, "oh that would be perfect! Everyone will get 2 Draw cards to write on. That way it's fair, no one can say they didn't get to contribute something."

While some of the boys help with pushing two dining tables together, others grab chairs, and the extra decks of Uno cards. The girls find some snacks in the kitchen, paper plates, drinks, and throw on music. It was turning into a party scene with all the laughing and chatter going on, and they hadn't even started the game yet. Mina looks around the room, this is going to be fun! She was even surprised that Bakugou had agreed to play since he didn't like participating in anything they did. He must be really bored, she reasoned.

With the three decks in hand, Mina with the help of Ochako sort out the twenty-four Draw cards and hands each player two. The twelve people playing sit down around the table, taking a few minutes to come up with their idea and write them down. Little chuckles and giggles, whispers, pepper the table.

"Hey, remember nothing too crazy guys, this is still all in fun," Mina reminds them.

"Yeah, no streaking dares or eating weird shit," Kirishima adds with a shiver. "I better not get anything gross." He sees Mineta quietly crossing something off a card and rolls his eyes.

A few more whispers and nods, cards completed and turned over waiting. Once everyone is finished, they pass the cards over to Mina who shuffles the large deck. It takes help, but they manage to get it mixed, and she hands out 7 cards to each player, placing the rest in the middle to draw from. Mina gives everyone a minute to prepare the cards in their hands before turning over the first one on the pile. _Red 2_.

"We'll start left of the dealer, so Kiri, you're up."

 _Green 2_.

Bakugou- _Green 8_.

Jiro- _Blue 8_.

Kaminari- _Red 8_.

Mineta- _Red Draw 5, "Kiss the person to your left."_

Todoroki looks at the card, looks to the snickering Mineta with a glare, then turns to the person sitting to his left. Yaoyorozu's cheeks were bright pink in anticipation. He didn't want to embarrass the poor girl, but he didn't want to pick up any cards either. "My apologies," he whispers with a slight tinge of blush of his own, as he places a quick peck on her cheek.

Yaoyorozu straightens out and waves her hand, "it's all in fun," she smiles before placing a Red skip down, skipping Tsuyu's turn. There was no need to broadcast the fact she was giddy inside over getting a kiss from her crush.

Ochako- _Red 4_.

Midoriya- _Yellow 4_.

Iida- _Yellow 7_.

Mina- _Yellow Reverse_.

Round and round the game continues for several rounds as the classmates get more and more into it. Skips, reverses, pick-ups because someone doesn't have the right color or number in their hand to throw, but so far everyone chooses to play along with the truth or dare instead of draw. How ironic when most of them had hesitated to play because of it. Every draw card that had come out so far have been harmless or silly. Sing Twinkle Twinkle Little Star. Admit a middle school crush. Post a silly selfie. Did you wet the bed as a child? And other answers that had the group laughing or giggling, just having a great time.

The cycle had turned left, right, but now it was back to the left again. Over two hours had passed and Bakugou was down to only one card in his hand. He was so close to winning, but this was exactly the moment Kirishima was waiting for. Kiri's plan was set into motion the moment he'd pulled a specific card from the deck. Oh, this was just too good to pass up! Kirishima grins internally and throws down a Blue Draw card. _Draw 25 or Be nice to Deku._

As soon as he sees the card, Bakugou growls, slamming his fist on the table as the whole table gasps with silence, and all eyes turning to the hot-headed man. "You bastard!" he screams at his friend. "What the fuck shitty hair?!"

"It's the only blue card I had," the man shrugs. Kirishima wanted to laugh at his friend's internal turmoil. He could practically see the gears turning in Bakugou's mind or the steam rising from his head. But when he looks over at Midoriya, the poor boy's face had turned a beet-red shade rivaling Todoroki's hair, and probably just as heated. What will his friend choose, give up his lead or draw the twenty-five cards?

 _Bakugou chooses to draw the cards._

An audible gasp from the entire group permeates the air. Bakugou was fuming as he slowly picks card after card from the draw pile, while Midoriya looked as if he wanted to crawl in a hole and die. Others on the table felt sorry for the poor boy. The most competitive man in their class just gave up his lead to spite him, that had to hurt.

"Wow," Tsuyu finally breaks the buzzing silence, uncaring of political correctness. "You really hate Midoriya."

"Tch," Bakugou ignores the girl's comment. He didn't hate the man, it was… complicated. "Let's just get this damn game over with!" Everyone else had low numbers in their hands, maybe 3-4 cards tops on average. He knew he could never win now and just wanted to finish this.

The rest of the game moves on in an awkward silence. Each person taking their turn based on the cards dealt without saying a word. Any truth or dare was run through quickly, the fun long since taken out it. Kirishima was kicking himself now for pulling that stunt. He didn't know who had written the card, but it seemed funny at the time to torture Bakugou. Maybe he should have thought it through. It only takes a half dozen more rounds for a winner to be declared. But by the time Kaminari mumbles Uno, no one on the table felt very festive. Everyone congratulates him with half-hearted smiles then move like zombies to clean up and call it a night.

Midoriya doesn't even stick around to help. The normally positive man had felt the sting of Bakugou's rejection for years, and maybe because of the weather, he wasn't sure, this time it just felt worse. Ochako and Iida offer to hang out with him upstairs, but he cracks a weak smile and waves them off feigning being tired. Several pairs of eyes watch the man trudge away towards the stairs.

"Would it kill you to be nice to Midoriya?" Todoroki questions Bakugou.

"I don't need your judgment Half 'n Half! So, fuck off!"

Bakugou storms away as well towards the upper floors. He had his reasons, damn it, and they didn't need to know them. As he walks past Midoriya's room, he hears sniffles coming from within. Most wouldn't be surprised to hear it, not after he'd just ruined the whole night and sucker punched the guy so to speak. Besides, Midoriya was never shy to crying. But this was a different sound. He stops, pausing in front of the door. In all the years he's known Midoriya, there was only one time he'd ever heard this mournful dirge. It felt like being stabbed in the chest.

He sneers at himself, turning away from the door with an annoyed huff. So, what if the dumbass was feeling hurt. Wasn't the first and it isn't going to be the last. Deku should've been used to this by now considering he's been a prick to him for what, over a dozen years. But the pang in Bakugou's chest didn't lessen at his defensive thoughts, instead feeling like sharp claws dragging across his heart, keeping him from moving away from the door. He clenches his jaw. _Fucking Deku_.

"What the fuck!" Bakugou jumps when something touches his shoulder. He whips around, fist clenched and raised to see Kirishima retracting his hand.

"Whoa!" Kirishima raises his hands as a white flag. "Didn't mean to startle you."

"What the fuck do you want?" Bakugou whispers angrily through a clenched jaw.

Kirishima's eyes flit to Midoriya's closed door, picking up on his friends strange silencing tone. He keeps his voice low as well. "I just… saw you standing here. Do you need to talk?"

"No."

"Might help."

"No."

"Look… I've always wondered, why are you so mean to Midoriya, like what did he do to you that made you hate him so much?"

"I don't fucking hate him. I wish people would stop assuming…"

"Then why don't you try explaining it to me, cause that's what it looks like."

Suddenly, Bakugou grabs Kirishima by the front of the shirt and drags him further down the hallway. He's seething but keeping his voice low. "Keep your damn voice down shitty hair!" He growls, "Why the hell do you care so much about this?"

"Cause you're both my friend Baku bro, and I don't like seeing you guys fight with each other."

"Tch!" He shoves his friend away and crosses his arms. "Maybe I just like being an asshole."

"Oh, there's no doubt you can be a real ass to deal with, but I know you've got a heart, or you wouldn't care about being a hero. You're hiding something. Maybe even from yourself, I don't know, but you should really figure out what that is. I agree Midoriya can be annoying, but he doesn't deserve to be treated like how you treat a villain."

The sharp claws just dug a little deeper into his heart at Kirishima's biting words, making Bakugou flinch.

"And you once told me you hated feeling like he looked down at you. Well I hate to be the one to break it to you, but no one has seen that attitude from the nerd except you. Being helped when you're down isn't weakness, and not accepting it, isn't strength, its just... stupid. That man just cares so damn much about everyone, he can't _not_ try to help someone in need, including the asshole who's made his life hell since they were kids."

 _Turn of the knife._ Bakugou felt that one down to his soul. Kirishima… no one except maybe his mother has ever put him in his place like this. He wanted to scream! But he couldn't, the bitter pill lodging in his throat. His fists clench and he drops his gaze to the ground, feeling like that small child again.

"Look bro," Kirishima brazenly places a hand on his friend's shoulder. "I'm not trying to judge ya or tell ya what to do. Just… I see that Midoriya doesn't look down on you. Frankly," he chuckles, "the guy looks up to you. And you don't need to be a saint either, but maybe cut him some slack sometimes. Think about it."

Bakugou watches Kiri walk away through his peripheral vision, but he refuses to look or act like he acknowledges anything the man has just said to him. He stalks into his room and throws himself onto the bed, giving it a few good punches to let out his frustration. "Argh!" They just didn't understand! The long-ago moment, that day in the stream when Midoriya stood with his hand held out to him… and the look on his face…. He hated feeling pitied! But that wasn't the only reason. Midoriya wasn't the first or last to help him… _remembering Kirishima's outstretched hand during One for All's battle._ For years he'd convinced himself that's all it was, but it wasn't true. There was another reason he threw a wall around his heart where Midoriya was concerned.

He flips over and puts his arms above his head to stare at the dark ceiling. They were barely 3 years old when his mother had received a call from Midoriya's mom asking if she could come over. Bakugou closes his eyes. _Such an old memory_ , who even has memories of such a young age? But this one had burned in. The two women had been friends from before they were born. Such an odd friendship considering his mother was wild and Midoriya's a timid creature. She'd dragged him along, convinced that their sons should be friends too. He was too young to know any better. Back then he tolerated Midoriya, probably cause the boy would let him do whatever he wanted with his toys, he wasn't sure, and they both obsessed over All Might.

They were playing in Midoriya's room when they first heard the sounds of crying coming from the living room. Curious, as any small children would be, they venture out, peering around the corner to see his mom consoling Midoriya's. Once Midoriya saw that his mom was crying, he'd raced out in tears too, _'mommy what's wrong?'_

And that's when they'd found out the truth about Midoriya's father's absence….

He'd never seen Midoriya cry like he had that day before or since… _until now_ , but now he was the cause of it. He was no different than that bastard father who'd left his family high and dry. A mother to raise a child on her own, while he got to go home to both of his. Within the year, he had gained his quirk while Midoriya was left quirkless. Another cruel destiny thrown into a sad child's life. But then the day in the stream happened, and here this kid who was given one shaft after another by life could still be such a positive person! So helpful and caring about others even though in his own world, it seemed the gods had left him out of their favor. This quirkless mouse was trying to help him?!

The stupid, wounded pride of a child gifted with a powerful quirk was not going to accept help from anyone, let alone a weakling! But it didn't end there. All these years, he kept watching Midoriya be rejected because of his lack of a quirk, shunned for being a fatherless child, ignored because he was this gangly weak kid, who was weird, and mumbled, and kept to himself, yet still be the first to help a person in need. That day with the sludge villain only reinforced the anger he felt for Midoriya. Damn quirkless nobody jumped in and risked his life to save him! Him! The one with the powerful quirk!

He thought he was going to be rid of Midoriya once he'd gotten into UA. How ironic that the incident that reinforced his anger was the one that led to All Might's relationship with Midoriya. A normal person would be happy for the guy. He had a father figure now, a quirk, and the respect of those around him. Bakugou didn't necessarily care that his childhood friend had gained a quirk, but it did piss him off that he was now a rival for power. He wanted to become the #1 hero, and if that meant stepping on Midoriya to get there so be it!

But why did that thought send daggers through his heart?

" _The guy looks up to you…"_ Their classmates only knew Midoriya since they'd come to UA, so Kirishima was making this judgment based on what he's seen for himself. After everything, and despite having a power to rival his, if Midoriya still looked up to him….

 _That meant he was the biggest fool._

"Tch." Bakugou sits up. He was an asshole to everyone, that's just his personality. But okay, fine, so he's not always so mean to everyone. Obviously, he has friends because he has his moments of being a decent person. _"Cut him some slack sometimes…" "Would it kill you to be nice to Midoriya?"_ No, it wouldn't kill him.

He runs a hand down his face in frustration, bet Kirishima would tell him to be the bigger man and apologize. _Stupid Uno game just had to open up Pandora Box_ …

A few minutes later, Bakugou raps on Midoriya's door. "Oi," he grumps, "open up Deku."

"J-Just go away Kaachan."

"Fuck no, just open the damn door."

"Kaachan, I don't want to see you."

"Yeah, well you got no choice." Bakugou jiggles the knob and finds it locked. "Open it, or I melt the damn thing."

Midoriya knew if Bakugou says something, he means it. He hesitates, but opens the door, doesn't push it open, just unlocks it and goes back to his bed.

When Bakugou enters the dark room, the only source of light was the faint orange glow of the sidewalk lamps below the dorms that litter the campus. He could see Midoriya's outline on the bed. The man was sitting with his knees up, arms wrapped around his legs, and his head resting on them. He sneers and turns his head away. _Fucking Deku_. Why did they affect each other so much? What was it that All Might once said to them? Something about each having what the other needed. Fate has kept them together for a reason, not that Bakugou believes in such nonsense, but there was something to the fact he could never get away from Midoriya.

The tense air grew heavier and stifling as he stood there. The usually talkative Midoriya, silent as the grave, not even a whisper of the crying he'd heard earlier. Bakugou grabs the desk chair, flips it around and takes a seat in front of the man, letting his arms and chin rest on the backing. He watches Midoriya, looking for an opening. _Nothing._ No acknowledgement, no movement, no sound. Just nothing. The man fronting him was simply, _broken_.

" _You really hate Midoriya."_

But he doesn't! Not hate, just… it's just… Bakugou sighs aloud. _Maybe jealousy_.

He feared nothing and everything at the same time. His brash attitude built up over years, a magnificent wall of bullshit that's simply become a part of him. He knows no differently than to be that asshole that everyone believes him to be. Looked up to. Feared. Proud. Everyone around him has always just seen the parts he's shown them, but Midoriya was different. Midoriya looked past the anger and saw… _him_. And that scared the hell out of Bakugou. No, no, he wanted to be the biggest, baddest, hero around! He was never scared… or nervous… or felt fear… like that day in the stream. How did Midoriya do it?! Live all the time like a scared mouse and yet when duty calls, runs head long into trouble without a second thought.

"Did you just come here to stare at me? Cause I'd rather be alone right now."

"Want me to call your mom and tell her you're talking mean to me?"

"Excuse me!" Midoriya's head pops up, furious and glaring. "I could call your mom and tell her how you're always a prick to me! I've hid that from her all the times she's asked me how we were getting along, but maybe I should just tell her everything!"

"Tch." That pulls a grin to Bakugou's face. He had a feeling that would get the boy to finally look at him. Anger was something easier for him to understand and deal with. He sits up straighter, cocking his head to the side. "That's better. Go ahead Deku, unload on me," he opens his arms, raising them up, "I'm right here. Get out all your anger."

"No," Midoriya looks away before placing his head back down. "Don't want to fight anymore… never wanted to fight with you Kaachan… just be your friend. But I give up, okay. You win. So please," he shifts to lay down, turning towards the wall and curling into a semi-fetal position, "leave me alone."

"What?!" This isn't the way it's supposed to happen. Bakugou knows there must be anger brewing in Midoriya right now. He's fielded the punches before when they'd gone after one another. Anger he can understand and deal with, but why isn't Midoriya reacting? He just gave Deku a chance to let it all out on him, and the man didn't take it? He doesn't understand! Deku snaps at him, he sucks it up and snaps at Deku the truth, that was his plan. Bullshit!

Bakugou rips the chair out from under him, flinging it across the room, where it crashes against the adjacent wall. Hearing the loud commotion, Midoriya starts to turn, but without warning, Bakugou is on him! He straddles the wide-eyed man, pinning his legs and wrists above his head so fast, there was no time to react.

"Kaachan what are you doing?!" He fights against Bakugou's hold, but the man just sinks his hips deeper onto his thighs, and grips tighter to his wrist, using all his weight to hold the smaller man down. A fierce blush dashes across his face from such an intimate distance. "What are you doing to me?!"

"I came here to talk and we're gonna god damn talk!" Bakugou lowers his face mere inches away from Midoriya's. "Got it?!" Midoriya nods fervently.

This level of anger was different. Why was Kaachan so adamant to fix things between them? He thought the man hated him. Everyone thought he hated him. He's never tried to "make-up" with him before after the teasing or fighting. Midoriya gulps slowly, did it mean something else? Bakugou's face was so close to his face, he could feel each breath fan over him, and it was making him feel weird. Why was Kaachan still hovering? Did he want to… He shifts his body and moves his face closer, "K-Kach…" _bad idea_. Bakugou readjusts at the same time to counter Midoriya's and their heads knock right into each other.

"Tss! Idiot! Don't freaking move!"

"I thought maybe…." He shakes his head, realizing he'd mis-read the cues, "but you're hurting me Kaachan." His wrists were getting sore from being squeezed so tightly. Bakugou let's off some pressure around Midoriya's wrists but doesn't let go. "O-Okay, fine so you wanted to talk, so talk."

"You first. I know you gotta be pissed with me Deku, tell me the truth."

That's what he wants to know?! "Of course, I'm pissed with you! You've always been so mean to me and I have no idea why! All I've ever tried to do was be nice and your friend, but you spite me at every turn!"

"Yeah, I figured, but why did tonight seem like you took it worse?"

"I don't know," Midoriya turns his head away with a sigh. "For you to give up winning just to spite me again was…"

He didn't need to finish his sentence, Bakugou knew where he was going. _The last straw._

"Oi."

"What?" Midoriya responds but refuses to look at him.

"I may be mean to ya… but I ain't your dad."

"Sorry, what?" that gets Midoriya to look again. "Of course, you're not…"

"You was cryin' just like that night you learnt he wasn't comin' home."

Midoriya blinks, "H-how do you remember that?!"

"I was there idiot. Don't you remember?"

Honestly, he'd pushed those memories down for so long, he couldn't remember much details when he tried to recall them. But still, what did that have to do with this? "I still don't see the correlation…"

"I'm still here dumbass. I pick on ya, but I ain't leavin, so I don't see why you'd be cryin' the same as that time…"

 _Seriously?!_ Midoriya grits his teeth and thrashes at his bindings, green fire back lighting his eyes like a raging hell storm, with a wall of rain coming towards you. "If you're gonna keep picking on me, I'd rather you leave! I can't take being hurt by you anymore! It fucking hurts too much! I don't care about my dad! I went from a quirkless nobody to having a pseudo father, quirk, and new life." Midoriya pulls as hard as he can, lifting himself until his face is an inch away from Bakugou's surprised one. His voice lowers and eyes narrow, "I looked up to you Kaachan. You and All Might are the two people I looked up to in this whole world. I wanted to be strong and fearless like you, emulate you… a real hero… not a useless nerd, and I have everything now except the one other thing I've wished for since we were kids… your friendship. So, tell me… why do you hate me so much?!"

Bakugou doesn't even flinch. He'd been ready for an explosive Midoriya, it was what he was waiting for. He glares right back, and if he moves any closer, their noses would be touching. "Because you saw me when I was weak, that's why. You say you looked up to me as the strong one…. You dumbass! You've always been strong! Everything I watched happen to you and yet you still had this positive fucking attitude that I could never understand! I had to pretend to be a tough guy for so long that it's all I know. But you saw me that day… you've always seen through my bullshit… so, I pushed you away! Because, because… I was…"

A brief stand-off ensues when Bakugou can't loosen those last few words from his tongue. He stares at Midoriya as Midoriya stares back at him. Deadlocked red and green eyes bore into each other's hearts for the first real time. They each had what the other wanted… or already had what they'd wanted all along and never realized it. Heat swirls around them in the cold room, their close proximity and body heat stifling the air. Bakugou is struck mute that the man beneath him has always been the only one who could rile him up. All these years, in a way Midoriya drove his passion and made him crave for more! He didn't hate him, he…

Crashes his mouth over Midoriya's, ending the stalemate once and for all. The sudden intrusion cools the rage, and Midoriya relaxes immediately. Bakugou slips down along with him back onto the bed, letting go of his wrists, and coveting his face instead. What was he doing, what was he thinking? Bakugou's mind screams, but all he knew was that his body told him to shut up and give in. He kisses Midoriya with the same hot-headed fervor he applies to everything in his life, molding their mouths together, slipping his tongue through, and dominating the smaller man who was breathless and powerless to stop him.

"Kaachan?" Midoriya whimpers, once Bakugou pulls away and sits up, still straddling the man's legs. His mind was even more confused than when this whole thing started. What did the kiss mean? It felt strange and exciting yet arousing and nauseating. He wanted more, but it scared him to even say a word. Why did Bakugou have to go and add a new element to this whole situation?

Bakugou averts his eyes, slightly embarrassed. "Don't ask," he mumbles once he sees all the question marks looming behind Midoriya's gaze. "Because I don't know why. Just did what I felt like doing." He climbs off and stands with his back to Midoriya, "you should know me by now, I ain't a nice guy... But... I'll start treating ya like I do everyone else… maybe a little better." He turns around, "And don't tell anyone what just happened!"

Midoriya sits up, nodding, "I-I won't."

"Good." Bakugou opens the door, pauses, then walks back to Midoriya. The man stares up confused with a _'what did he want now look'_. Baku grins, grips the man's chin, tilting it up and places a rough, covetous kiss on his lips. Without another word, but with a new smirk on his face, he finally leaves the room after that, leaving Midoriya still flustered, but at least no longer upset.

As Bakugou walks past Kirishima's room, he finds the man leaning against his door jamb. "Everything okay now, between you two?" Kiri questions him. "I heard a loud bang earlier on the wall, and here you are an hour later with a grin on your face."

"It's none of your damn business shitty hair," Bakugou quips back, "but yeah the damn Uno shit is settled."

"You gonna be nicer now?"

"Tch." Bakugou doesn't answer and simply walks away. They'll see for themselves in time, but for now, his smirk returns, it'll stay between he and Deku where it belongs.


	34. What's Your Name Mouse?

What's Your Name Mouse?

coffee shop au ideas

bakudeku

What day was it again? Tuesday? Midoriya pulls his phone from his pocket and brings it up closer to his face. He blinks once, twice, his eyes trying to focus on the date and time information the screen was trying to give him. _'Thursday?!'_ He groans and pockets the phone. University was kicking his ass this semester and things were getting so bad that there were days he couldn't keep track of what was going on. Frankly, he wasn't even sure how he's managed to turn assignments in on time. The bags under his eyes, had bags under those bags.

The line in front of him moves, so he steps forward along with the growing crowd like a factory assembly line part awaiting their turn. He'd just finished his last class of the day and all he wanted was a nice cup of iced coffee to keep him awake long enough to make it home. Another step forward, with four more customers ahead of him. Ugh, this line feels like it's dragging today. Or is it just him? He sways on feet before catching himself. It was criminal how much studying his teachers were requiring, because he knew he wasn't alone. Half of the class falls asleep during lectures!

Midoriya zones out while watching the baristas behind the counter scurry around working on orders. The set up was similar to most coffee shops, with each employee tasked with a specific focus in order to make the process smoother. _Like an assembly line._ If it works, it works he guesses, why rock the boat. The cashier taking the orders, calls each one out. Hot brews. Cold brews. Toppings. There was one person making the snack orders, while another kept the ingredients stocked. So many parts to one order, it made a lot of sense to treat it like a factory. The days of a simple cream and sugar coffee transformed into a mocha, salted caramel latte, with extra foam, a dash of vanilla cream, with a croissant to go.

"I'd like a grande Iced caramel macchiato with a double shot of espresso please…"

After placing his order, Midoriya moves to the side to wait. Just a few minutes to make the order, a 10-minute walk to the train station, and a 15-minute commute to his apartment. If he catches the right train on time, he'll be walking through the front door long before the next hour rears its head. He was still living at home to save on dorm fees, which he didn't really mind since his mom didn't bother him much. Plus, the homecooked meals were a bonus. Get home, toss his school bag, and pass out, that was his plan, with a couple hour nap to recharge, then hit the books again. Tonight, would be a rare night that he didn't need to pull an all-night study session, but with three writing intensive classes, if he didn't try to stay ahead, it was easy to fall behind. Yup, he'd shot himself in the foot when he'd signed up for classes this semester. _'Next year I need to pay more attention to the course descriptions!'_

"Izuku?"

He takes the cup from the employee. Mmmm, liquid caffeine! Midoriya turns to leave as he raises the straw to his lips, his eyes rolling back at the sheer delight of the sweet dark-golden nectar about to blast his veins with a rush of...

WHAM!

As Midoriya collides with a solid surface, the plastic cup crushes in his hand, popping the top, and sends the contents bursting upward at a slightly angled trajectory towards the object. No! No! No! This wasn't happening! His coffee! What the hell?! About half of the cup had emptied out and now covered his hands, the tops of his shoes, and…

"Oi! You stupid Kermit the frog nerd!"

Midoriya's dead eyes track upwards from his devastated drink to the taller man in front of him, focus shifting to the source of the angry tone, _the solid surface_ , wearing a newly decorated coffee shirt. The frown curving along his lips dip further south. The solid surface turned out to be the chest of a man a foot taller than him.

"Are you listening to me?!" the man asks again.

But Midoriya isn't hearing a word. He was too irritated, too tired, a zombie only focused on primal instincts, and the current one being his damn coffee! This blonde-haired man who looked his age, maybe a fellow student, was glaring, but he didn't care. It was the guy's own fault for being too damn close as far as he was concerned. "You spilled my drink," is all Midoriya responds with in a monotone.

"What!" the man explodes. "You walked into me and spilled your coffee all over my shirt you little piece of!"

"Shhh," Midoriya places a finger on the man's lips, effectively halting the rage, "coffee now, talk later."

The man was absolutely shocked by the brazen and emotionless response. No one had ever shushed him before! What was up with this lanky guy who looked like death walking? He was pissed, but at the same time intrigued that a mouse of a man would stand up to him like this. An adorable mouse at that. "Tch!" the man slaps Midoriya's hand away and stomps off to wait in line.

By this point an employee had come over with a wet mop to clean the floor and a rag that Midoriya uses to wipe off his hands and shoes. He notices the cashier hand the man a rag as well, which he uses to wipe off as much of the coffee as he can. The man points in his direction. He can't hear what they are saying, but the cashier nods and grabs two cups to write the orders on. That's right, he'd told the guy he wanted a coffee…. Wait, a minute…. Midoriya's eyes burst open from a sudden rush of adrenaline. He'd spilled coffee on the man and shushed him! _'what the hell was I thinking!'_ Nothing apparently, his brain was officially fried.

A panic sets in and Midoriya looks around. Should he sneak away now and find a corner to curl up into a ball? But he couldn't, the man was watching him from the cash register through narrowed, glaring eyes as if he was planning a murder. _'Oh no,'_ he cringes, _'I'm dead meat!'_ He wanted to die of embarrassment. Of all the people he could have spilled his coffee on, it had to be a cute guy too. _'As if I'd ever have a chance.'_ Well not after what he just pulled.

When the man walks back towards him, every muscle in Midoriya's legs vibrate as the nerves pinged messages of flight through his brain. Yet he couldn't budge. It was as if his feet had been glued to the floor by the sugar residue left by the coffee concoction. Once the man is within reaching distance, Midoriya cringes in anticipation of being rightfully sucker punched or something for what he'd done.

"Here."

But all the man does is hand him a new iced coffee.

"It's what the cashier said you ordered."

Huh?! Midoriya looks at the cup, then looks at the man, shaking his head frantically, "I'm so sorry!" he waves his hands at the drink, "I-I can't accept that, it was all my fault! I don't know what I was thinking. I wasn't paying attention. I shouldn't have…"

"Tch!" The man grabs one of Midoriya's hands and shoves the drink into it. "It's already paid for you idiot, just take the damn thing!"

"B-But why would you… wh-when I was the one wrong?"

"Oh, don't think you're off the hook," the man grins. "You're gonna replace my shirt." He throws an arm around Midoriya's shoulders, pulling him flush against his side, "right now."

"But I…" His plans to sleep! "I was gonna…" The adrenaline was fueling the resurgence of energy, but surely, it'll crash quickly enough.

"But nothin' mouse, we're going straight to the store where I bought this shirt from, and you better hope they still have it."

"What if they don't?"

"Tch. Then I'll be upgrading on your dime."

Midoriya groans internally. So, much for his afternoon nap. Let's just hope he doesn't pass out on this guy at some point and make things even more awkward.

"What's your name mouse?"

"I-Izuku Midoriya… and yours?"

"Katsuki Bakugou. Now let's get this over with!"

As Bakugou drags him out of the coffee shop, Midoriya can feel all the eyes leveled at them along with a few cocky smirks. He turns his face away from the crowd towards Bakugou's chest to avoid all the stares imagined or not, covering his face with his hand. This was so embarrassing to be dragged out of a coffee shop by another man who he didn't even know beyond 15 minutes ago! And why was Bakugou's arm still around his shoulder?! Was he afraid that he'd run? If he'd wanted to do that, he would have left before the coffee's had been made.

"Oi, you better not waste that drink, shit is expensive."

Ugh, coffee was the last thing on his mind now, but he also wanted to survive the rest of the day. Midoriya takes a long sip to placate the leering man. Outside, Bakugou steers them towards the parking lot. "So, um," with hesitation in his voice, "where are we going exactly?"

"My car's right there," Bakugou points to a green compact sedan in the distance, "Uniqlo is a few blocks away."

"Oh." That's perfect! The store isn't far, so this should be a quick shopping trip! Maybe it won't ruin his plans after all. What luck that this guy has a car, so they won't have to walk.

They throw their backpacks into the back seat, and Midoriya gets into the passenger side. Once both doors are closed, the man's scent in the compact space hits him like a ton of bricks. He couldn't tell what it was, strangely smoky or spicy, but pleasant. _'Stop it,'_ Midoriya scolds himself, _'you're being a weirdo!'_ He refocuses on the car itself, very neat and tidy, almost too clean for a typical college guy. Well, in comparison to him anyways, his room was a disaster area, and if he'd had a car it would probably look that way as well.

For the first block, they travel in silence until he hears Bakugou chuckle under his breath.

"What?" Midoriya questions.

"I just realized my car is almost the same color as your hair!" Saying it aloud, causes Bakugou's laughter to increase. "That's a weird coincidence."

"Y-Yeah," Midoriya laughs dryly. "Funny."

"Will you lighten up!" Bakugou back-hands Midoriya in the chest. "Geez, you need to loosen up. You act like I'm gonna bite or something."

"I don't know anything about you."

"Look I only bite…" Bakugou side eyes him with a grin, "if you want me to."

"What?!" Midoriya cringes against the doorframe. What the hell did that mean?!

Again, the overreaction from Midoriya sends Bakugou into a fit of laughter. "It is so much fun getting arise out of ya! You know I bet I could get something else to rise on you too."

Okay seriously, Midoriya was about two seconds away from jumping out of the car at the next red light. Is this guy flirting with him now? He was never good at figuring out if someone was flirting, teasing, or just being funny. Frankly, he's only had one other relationship and that had ended a couple of years ago before he'd started college. He didn't know how to handle these kinds of situations.

Unsure of what to say or how to react, Midoriya laughs awkwardly, shifting back to a normal position on the seat. He takes a long sip from his coffee cup and stares out of the window, praying that was the end of the conversation for now… and it was, thankfully. Two more blocks to go, if he remembered the location of the store.

As they get out and walk towards the store, Bakugou doesn't make any more awkward gestures, but simply goes straight towards the section he had originally found the shirt in. Midoriya follows behind, peering at other selections along the way. He hasn't shopped here in a while and had forgotten all the cool stuff they sometimes carried. Seeing a shirt from a show he enjoys, he stops to see if they have his size, in the meanwhile losing Bakugou amongst the racks. Yes, they have his size! Midoriya pulls it from the rack to take a better look at it, but when he sees the tag, he realizes he wouldn't have enough cash on him for two shirts today.

"Mouse?! Where the hell did you go?!"

Midoriya looks up just as Bakugou rounds one of the racks. He waves. "Here!"

"You got lucky, they have it in my size," Bakugou hands him the shirt. "Now pay up."

Yup, sure enough, a quick look at the tag confirms he'd be short. With a sad sigh, Midoriya puts the shirt he was looking at back on the rack and starts walking towards the cashier. When he notices Bakugou isn't following him, he stops, "are you coming?"

"Yeah, I'll be right there," the man responds, "just gonna look at one more thing."

"Okay."

After paying for the shirt, Midoriya hands Bakugou the bag that contained it. "Here you go."

"Sweet!" Bakugou proceeds to pull the shirt from the bag, yanks the tag off, and starts pulling off the shirt he was wearing.

"What are you doing?!" Midoriya panics, trying to yank the shirt back down without completely turning the color of a tomato. The mere glimpse of the abs this man was sporting was about to send his heart straight though his rib cage!

"What does it look like?!" Bakugou growls and pushes Midoriya's hands away. "I wanna get out of this coffee stained shirt!" He laughs as Midoriya's hands fly up to cover his face while he finishes yanking off his shirt, tossing it into the bag, and putting the new one on. Bakugou didn't care that it wasn't washed yet, because it was better than the sticky feel of the old one. He pulls Midoriya's hands down when he's done, laughing when he finds the man's eyes closed tight. "Oi, I'm done."

Midoriya peeks first before opening his eyes all the way. "G-great, c-can I go now?"

"Come on," Bakugou throws his arm around Midoriya's shoulder again, "I'll take ya home if ya want."

"I-It's okay, really. I live all the way by Musutafu..."

"Tch, small world! I live two apartments over."

Another groan rips through Midoriya's mind. Yeah, small world, lovely. Are all the stars trying to align or something?! He should be happy that this cute guy is trying so hard too, regardless, he was still too embarrassed by his behaviors to believe it could lead to anything more. But there was a flash of something in Bakugou's eyes that was making his knees buckle. "I guess so, if it's not too much trouble."

"It's not."

The whole car ride was heady and tense. Every few minutes he'd watch Bakugou through his periphery. So many things were running through Midoriya's mind about the things this man had said earlier. He couldn't tell what the man was thinking either because Bakugou had gone strangely silent, staring forward with a… it wasn't an angry look, maybe determined, no confused… he really wasn't sure. Maybe Bakugou was thinking about something too? It takes about 45 minutes to reach the apartment complex. Bakugou drops him off in front of the building. Midoriya mumbles a quick thanks and rushes away before the man can say anything to him…

A week later, Midoriya is standing in line once again at the coffee shop waiting to order. He was in great spirits that Friday afternoon, ready for the weekend to begin, when suddenly something bumps him from behind. Midoriya turns around. "Oh, h-hey Katsuki, funny running into you again here."

"We're in the same Uni mouse, it's bound to happen."

"R-Right," Midoriya rubs the back of his neck smiling nervously.

"Here," Bakugou thrusts a bag at Midoriya.

"What's… this…" he takes the bag tentatively. Looking inside, it's the shirt he was looking at in Uniqlo! Midoriya's eyes widen, "Wh-why, you didn't have to!"

"Just look at the tag," Bakugou mumbles while averting his gaze.

For the first time since he'd met the man, it was surprising to Midoriya to see Bakugou blushing! He lifts up the tag and sees a bunch of numbers scribbled on it. Was this?! He's about to have a heart attack. Midoriya deadpans at Bakugou. "Is this your phone number?!"

"You ran off before I could ask you for yours," Bakugou looks away, "but yeah, that's mine…. I was wondering if you're seeing anyone…"


	35. A Floppy Green Mess

A Floppy Green Mess

Bakudeku based on this art piece on Tumblr:  post/190847911389/dont-repostedit-uhhh-happy-valentines-day-lol

Valentine's day fluff.

Seated in his desk chair, Bakugou braces his arms along the backing and rests his chin on top. His eyes narrow and brows twitch as he stares at his bed… or rather what sat upon it. Tomorrow… tomorrow might be the death of him, and this reminder was all of his own making. He knew that Deku will love this stupid gift since the boy was a complete sap at heart, but coming from him, well, he had to really dig deep to pull it off. Just sneaking it into his dorm room without being caught had been an undertaking. He didn't even want to think about carrying into the common room downstairs or dealing with all the gawking that was sure to come with it.

Only one other person knew about his plans for Valentine's day, and even that had been due to an unplanned and pure accident the blonde would have preferred never happened. Damn that shitty hair for having a similar gift idea for Mina. Traditionally _honmei_ chocolates were given, but Bakugou could careless about traditions. Kirishima's excuse on the other hand, was that Mina hinted at wanting something other than chocolates too. At least the red head came in useful for sneaking the gifts in, since he didn't want to get caught either.

But why had he chosen _this_ particular gift?! He groans and swipes a hand down his face, sitting up in the process. There were a lot of options at the store, and he'd spent the better half of two hours combing through it for the perfect idea. The most cliché gift for Deku would have been an All Might themed item, but that green-haired nerd had too damn many All Might stuff already. Jewelry was out of his price range, plus he just couldn't see Deku caring about such material things. A cool new journal might make him happy, but that was boring. Finally, when he'd been almost ready to give up and walk out, there it had been at the back of the store. Propped on a display stand because of its size, it was perfect.

One big ass stuffed green rabbit plush that was almost bigger than he was. In fact, he could barely get his arms around it. He swore the thing even looked like Midoriya, with its bright green eyes and freckles representing whiskers. The right ear was flopped over, adding to its huggable adorability factor, but on the front of its chest were the words "My Hero." Bakugou wasn't super thrilled with that message, but he couldn't begrudge the fact the rest of the doll was perfect for his idiot little Valentine. Deku was bound to adore it, squeeze it, probably snuggle with the damn thing, and it would be like Katsuki living through the doll even if the nerd doesn't reciprocate his feelings.

' _He better fucking like me back!_ ' The blonde growls under his breath. He wouldn't be taking this embarrassing chance if he thought there wasn't one. Eavesdropping on the A-1 girl's conversations had him pretty convinced that the guy had a secret crush on him. According to them, Midoriya's nursed it for years, and it was the whole reason he's put up with the hot-headed blonde's abusive attitude. Bakugou didn't want to admit that he was quite a bully to the boy their whole life, but he was an asshole to everyone. Okay… so maybe he was worse to Deku, but the guy could be annoying too.

' _Then why'd you fall for him?'_

' _Shut up!'_ he growls at his conscious. He had no idea why! Somehow the damn nerd grew on him! Yeah, the nerd was still the same annoying ray of sunshine he's always been but watching the nerd develop after receiving One For All and go from a mouse to a powerhouse on par with him, well, it just happened. He didn't even notice the feelings developing, or how he'd started paying more attention to the guy, worried about, and even started acting nicer to him…. Until one day after an exhaustive training session, they were in the communal showers, and seeing a half-naked Midoriya spiked his heartrate along with something else below the waist. Thank All Might no one noticed the smoke coming off of his hands due to the level of steam in the room. He'd quickly dashed back into a shower stall and took a very long cold shower to cope. But the answer was as clear as a blow to the head. He was in love with Midoriya Izuku.

Speaking of a shower, the waning light outside of his window signaled dinner would be soon. He climbs off his chair and gives the stuffed doll one last look before grabbing his things. A shower might calm his nerves and maybe provide a bit of respite to cool the other physical desires swirling in his brain.

Bakugou reaches over and silences the alarm clock on his phone. Unable to get a restful sleep, he'd already been up when the beep signaled the arrival of 8 am Saturday morning. There wasn't a rush to get out of bed, knowing that Deku was probably still out cold. That boy has never been a morning person and on school days it often took a load of coffee to get him past the walking dead stage. He on the other hand could rise before the sun breached the horizon and get a workout run in before heading to class.

Another alert from his phone, but this time a message from Kirishima. _'I can hear Deku in his room, boy's early today.'_

The blonde sits up. _'Don't panic,'_ he tells himself, _'just because he's up early doesn't mean anything.'_ He swings his legs over the side of the bed, giving his arms and back a good stretch to warm up the muscles.

Another alert. _'He left his room got his jacket and scarf on.'_

"Fuck!" Where the hell is Deku going this early?! Bakugou hurries to throw on a pair of pants, a warm turtleneck, and his shoes almost tripping over the pants legs as he puts them on. He then grabs the rabbit plush and races out of his room, not even stopping to close the door behind him. This thing was so cumbersome to carry! Hoisting it over his shoulder, he descends the staircase, figuring it would be faster. He takes them two by two, practically throwing himself down the flights and slamming his shoulder against the open bar once he makes it to the bottom.

Crap! Crap! Crap! The second he bursts through the stairwell entrance, Bakugou see's Deku almost at the front door. "Oi! Nerd!" He screams as he breaks into a sprint.

Deku hears someone calling his name and stops, turning towards the source. "Oh, hey Kacchan!" He waves with a beaming smile.

How is Deku so awake already?! To Bakguou this was quite out of character for the guy to be lively in the morning. He stops a couple of feet from the green-haired man. "Where the fuck you headin' so early?"

"Um, well, you know my mom is all alone," Deku flushes a little embarrassed, "so I was gonna meet her for brunch as a Valentine's treat."

' _That's it?!'_ Bakugou lets out an exhale of relief because deep down he'd feared his crush was about to go meet a potential rival. Not that he'd _ever_ admit that out loud. "Oh. Tch, sounds like the sappy kind of shit you'd think to do."

"Um, Kacchan, what do you have there?" Midoriya points to the doll. "Is that a gift from someone?" His eyes crinkle, "do you have an admirer?!"

"What?!" Oh, wait the doll! How the fuck could he forget about the big ass plush rabbit in his arms. "Hell, no this isn't from anyone! Who the fuck would give me a stuffed animal?!"

Midoriya giggles, he didn't think so least they were ready to be incinerated. "Then why do you have it?"

Immediately, the hot-heads blood pressure goes through the roof. His cheeks heat up and burst into a dark reddish hue. He averts his eyes, nervous and embarrassed. "It's for you Deku." Bakugou holds the doll out. "You know for the holiday and crap."

"What?!" This surely wasn't really happening. Deku pinches his arm, for he had to still be dreaming. Waking up early was playing tricks on his mind. "No way, y-you got me a-a gift? Does that mean?"

This bitch was going to make him say it! The blonde growls, "damn are you gonna accept it?" He tries again to thrust the doll towards his crush. "Be my fucking Valentine Deku?"

There was no warning, no rimming of moisture, or light clouding in his eyes. The moment Bakugou said the last three words, tears explode from Midoriya like the uncorking of a champagne bottle. Even the hot head was taken aback by the sheer volume of liquid pouring out. How was it even possible?! And if that wasn't crazy enough…. In the middle of the fountain action, the man goes limp and drops like a dead weight to the floor.

"Stupid fucking nerd!" Bakugou drops the stuffed rabbit, quickly slides onto his knees and pulls the collapsed man into his lap. "Oi! Dumb ass wake up!" he shakes his crush, but the guy was unresponsive. Shit! Did he hit his head or something? "Deku this isn't funny!" He slaps the unconscious man. He could see the headline's now: Pro hero dies from bunny shock. "Wake up!"

Leave it to Deku to give him a heart attack on Valentine's Day. He can feel the eyes of observers on his back boring in, judging. Of course, with his personality, it would be easy to blame him for hurting someone. But there's no way he'd ever hurt Deku! Not willingly. Who could have predicted this damn nerd would go into shock and collapse?! Tears cloud his ruby red eyes and he cradles the man's face against his cheek. "This is bullshit!" But his growls are a facade as the panic takes over. "Deku wake the fuck up!"

Stupid rabbit doll! Had the cute and cuddly plush toy been too much? He'd figured Deku would love it. Surely it wasn't the fact he's the one who asked the nerd to be his Valentine? Was it really that shocking? Okay fine, so it would seem out of character for him, especially with their history, but they'd gotten past all that and were on good terms now. Even the crying was something he somewhat expected. Maybe not the volume, but let's face it, the man was a crier.

After what felt like a million years yet in the flash of minutes, Bakugou feels his friend stirring in his arms. He gives another shake. "Get up nerd!"

Midoriya's eyes open, blinking from the harsh glare that meets it. "Ka…cchan?" He looks around, "why am I on the floor?" But then he notices the moisture in his friend's eyes. He sits up quickly. "Oh no, what's wrong?! Y-You're crying!"

"What?! No!" Bakugou shoves the man off his lap and wipes away the tears he won't admit had gathered. "I don't cry!"

"But…"

"I wasn't crying! You just had me worried cause you fucking collapsed!"

That's when the whole Valentine's confession sweeps back into Midoriya's mind like a blaring reminder alert. "R-Right… Kacchan wants to be my Valentine," he mumbles under his breath as if his brain is still processing the events before it short circuited. The stuffed plush rabbit lay off to the side, so he pulls it over and hugs it close. "I'm sorry I worried you," he peers up at the red-faced man in front of him, smiling, sniffling, and tucking his chin into the dolls soft head. "Of course, I'll be your Valentine Kacchan."

Bakugou looks away, embarrassed. "I'm not forcing you to be you know."

"Huh?" Midoriya sits up straighter. "I know you're not!" He scoots closer on his knees, placing the doll beside them. He reaches out and takes hold of the blonde's hand, giving it a small squeeze of reassurance. "I was a little surprised, is all to get a gift from you."

"Tch, well don't read too much into it."

"Oh…"

The blonde watches his crush deflate right before his eyes. Shoulders slumped, and body hunched a little as if the man before him wanted to curl into a ball. He can see the tears building again in Midoriya's eyes.

"…okay. Thank you very much for the gift Kacchan, but I should be on my way." If his body hadn't communicated how he felt from Bakugou's words, his tone sure did.

A stinging arrow pierces the blonde's heart. He'd gone too far with the remark and the sensitive man was taking it hard. _'Idiot!'_ he growls at himself. Sometimes his mouth really needed a filter. As his crush stood ready to leave, Bakugou grabs his wrist, still from a seated position. He couldn't bring himself to look up at the man and keeps his eyes glued to the floor.

"Kacchan?"

He squeezes Midoriya's wrist, "I didn't…." a sigh escaping his lips, "...didn't mean for it to come out like that." His brows furrow, annoyed and upset with himself for ruining the moment. "I'm still coming to terms with the idea…. that I really like you." He can feel his entire body heating up from the proclamation being said out loud for anyone within range to hear it. There was a mixture of fear, anxiety, melded with excitement and a feeling of liberation all seeping through his frame. "Like… in a romantic way."

"Kaachan, get up." Though Midoriya's words were a demand, his timbre was gentle and lulls Bakugou into at least looking up at the man. "Come on," he reverses the grip on his wrist, taking hold of the man's arm, and tugging gently, "get up."

Once the blonde has allowed himself to be pulled up, Midoriya refuses to let go, instead switching to the man's hand. He intertwines their fingers with a smile. "I like you too. Would you like to come with me to see my mom? I know she won't mind. We can say hi to your parents too while we're in the area."

"Are you sure, I don't want to be a third wheel…"

"No way! I'd rather you come along," the nerdy man flushes red, "it can be kind of like our first date."

Date! Is what he wanted to scream. "Okay fine, I'll tag along but I'm not calling it a date cause dates are for saps."

That just makes Midoriya laugh, of course this man would think dates are sappy.

"But, what about the rabbit," Bakugou motions to the doll, "you're not taking that with us, right? It'll be a pain in the ass on the train… _trust me_."

Again, the man laughs, "I'll put it in my dorm room. Wait for me here in the foyer?"

"I'll come with you, gotta grab my jacket and wallet since I hadn't dressed to go out."

"Oh, right," more laughter.

As they stop to part ways in front of Midoriya's dorm room, and before letting go of the man's hand, Bakugou leans forward hesitantly, then places a quick kiss on his crushes his lips. "It'll just be a couple minutes to grab my stuff." The green-haired man turns bright red and sputters out a few incoherent words. The blond laughs, at least he didn't faint this time.


	36. Spoiler Alert

Spoiler Alert

You would think, that having lived on the outskirts of a big city for all of their lives, it would have made them immune to the humdrum of chaotic metropolitan life. People everywhere, and during rush hours such as before or after business hours, the streets resembled the mass migrations of wildebeests on their way to a new grazing field. All you could do to keep from being trampled were follow along with the flow of traffic.

The weekend was a freebie for once, with no training, interning, and even better a lull in villain activity. So, most of the class of 1-A opted to return home to visit family, including Katsuki and Izuku. So, as the pair stands amongst the sea of Friday afternoon commuters, it was clear that it would take a couple of passes before they would get onto a train, despite station personnel shoving as many into the cars as possible. This irritated the blonde hot head. They would have missed the busy time if the nerd had packed the night before and not waited until after classes had finished for the day.

"My mom asked if you'd like to come over for dinner," Izuku questions his friend. "She said she could make that spicy curry you like."

Knowing that the woman had most likely asked his mom first, who'd probably accepted, Katsuki knew his options were either to agree or deal with being yelled at by his mother. He held back the growl burning in his throat. "You sure aunty Inko doesn't mind?"

Izuku smiles. "Of course not, Kacchan. She likes having you over."

 _Welp._ He swore this family was trying for sainthood status or something. Not many could handle his explosive personality, aside from family, and the few close friends he kept close to his vest. "Alright, I'll stay for dinner," he grumps and goes back to scrolling on his phone.

Satisfied with his friend's response, Izuku does the same, since it was the best way to pass the time. If only the train wasn't so full, because he was ready to use this opportunity to get some much-needed R & R. He stares at his phone, zoning out on his Instagram feed, mostly scrolling through with the occasional like or share to his story. A yawn cuts through, but he pays it no mind, assuming that his late-night studying was catching up to him.

Ever wonder what canned sardines might feel like? Well, it's crossed Izuku's mind once or twice as he stood shoulder to shoulder next to his friend. All he could pray for was no one tried anything funny. And as for Katsuki, he did his best to ignore the fact that he had no personal space in this damn commuter train.

They bumped along the track, the people inside swaying along like a gentle wave, ebbing and flowing with the surges. It was a sight to see if you've never experienced it. Those that could reach, held on to the overhead bars or hanging straps, while the lucky few who'd managed to snag a seat, were crowded with just enough space to sit. It brought a smile to Izuku's face to see that seats were readily given up for the aged or those with small children.

But the rocking motion was making him sleepy, and before he knew it, the green-haired hero was dozing off. That wasn't a good thing, since they still had several more stops to go before their own would come. For the first couple of times, it was Katsuki's elbow to his midsection that woke him up again.

One would think it odd to fall asleep standing up on a train, but when you picture the compacted nature of their situation, it certainly was a possible feat. Surrounding passengers acted as gentle bumpers, guiding you with the flow, while the cramped nature made it impossible to fall down. Plus, the occasional jarring along the track would wake most people from their slumbers.

At first, Katsuki was annoyed when Izuku's lolling head would come to rest against his arm. It was bad enough to feel trapped in this metal box, but to now be used as a pillow?! It's not like he could push the sleeping man away either. But he had to admit... _the nerd was adorable when he slept._

There was such a peaceful essence, an almost angelic nature to his oldest friend. From the cherubim cheeks, silly freckles, and sweet boyish charm that melted many hearts, including, to his chagrin, his own. Katsuki rarely knew what it felt like to be at such peace, and frankly it was one of the things that annoyed him about his friend. How could this mouse go from anxious-riddled while awake, to a zen like state so easily?

The blonde looks up at the automatic announcer screen and sees another stop coming up in a minute. He knew once the other passengers began to filter in and out, the shift would cause Izuku to lose his buffer and fall.

Damn it!

Now he couldn't just let that happen or how bad would it look? _Up and coming pro hero, let's friend face plant in a train._ All he needed was the multitudes of phone cameras going off and being lectured by Aizawa for unbecoming hero behavior... yeah thanks, but no thanks. His face blooms a shade of pink, and his skin heats up as he slips his arm around Izuku's body, hugging the shorter man against his side. Katsuki does this as quietly and gently as possible so as to not wake his friend because the last thing he needs is to feel any weirder than he already did. Luckily for the blonde, the man never wakes, despite being brushed and shifted by the flow of new and old passengers.

But a new dilemma arises, _not enough passengers_. To Katsuki's horror, he'd have to keep his arm around Izuku or the man would have little other support. Sure, he could wake his friend up and yet... as he glances down at the slumbering nerd, he just couldn't do it. Kami, he was even smiling in his sleep!

 _Zing._ It stops the hot-heads heart for a millisecond as the word cute almost slips from his lips. Katsuki looks away, shielding his eyes, or maybe to hide the new wave of heat flooding his cheeks. Damn it! Where were these emotions coming from?! He forces himself from looking back out of fear that his heart might skip a second beat.

But a snicker catches his attention, and Katsuki looks over to see a couple of younger males staring at him and whispering between each other. He lifts his hand briefly, flashing a spark. That shuts them up, their eyes quickly averting back to their phones. _'Yeah that's right,'_ he muses, there ain't nothing going on here. _'Two more stops... two more stops to go...'_ chants chorusing through his mind. He just needed to survive two more stops.

Suddenly, Izuku shifts, turning slightly as if he thinks he's sleeping on his side on a bed, cuddling a little to the warmth he found purchase on.

Katsuki stiffens from the contact, this damn nerd! He rubs his sweaty palm against his pants as the heat index suddenly doubles in the tin can. Dear Kami, he didn't know if he wanted to kill the man or... _'don't you dare finish that thought!'_ He growls under his breath.

"Ka—cchan, don't growl at me..."

He hears his friend's whiny mumble, along with even more snickering around the car. _'What the hell!'_ Does Izuku know, thinks he's sleeping next to him?! Oh no, no, no! His heart was ready to explode, or his brain, either way if they didn't get out of there soon, he might combust! Was this man dreaming... about... him?! Friends don't just cuddle! Katsuki couldn't breathe and the air grew stuffy, overbearing as if a strange fog of tepid air had descended and filled the car. His mind spun through a kaleidoscope of emotions... confused and yet hints of sinful thoughts hitch his breath in abated release. If he didn't do something soon it was down the rabbit hole for him.

At the next stop, as soon as the other passengers began to disembark, Katsuki quickly pulls Izuku over to a seat that opens up and drops the unaware man onto it with a thud. Everything, _this!_ It was too much, too sudden to thrust onto his shoulders. They were on a train for heavens sakes! This was not the time or circumstance to be delving into the potential... _'Don't... I can't... face this truth right now.'_

"Kacchan?" Izuku rubs his eyes after the jarring wake up call. "Are we at our stop?" He looks up and sees his friends back facing him, but the blonde's fists are balled so tightly at his sides, he could see the whiteness of the knuckles and veins screaming under the skin. "Kacchan what's wrong?"

As soon as he hears Izuku's voice behind him, the blonde almost jumps out of his skin, as electrical currents rip up his spine, causing his body to freeze in place. "Nothing." His words are terse and final. "Our stop is up in a couple minutes."

The green-haired man looks up at the digital announcements and sees the message. Oh good! And wow, had he really slept all the way here? Though somehow, he'd gone from standing to sitting. He smiles unknowingly, "Thank you for waking me up Kacchan."

"Tch." Guess the nerd doesn't remember anything and hell if he was gonna be the one to point it out.

For the rest of the train ride and short walk to their apartment building, things went back to normal on the outside with Katsuki keeping his word and staying over for dinner. Inko Midoriya's cooking was just as he remembered it, and he was delighted in how spicy she'd made his portion. She talked their ears off, asking how things were going at school, excitedly showing them newspaper paper clippings of the two of them that she would save. Frankly, that surprised him a little. Stories of her son were one thing, but why articles that included him? Seeing how happy they made her, any questions he has die away on his tongue.

"It's really nice to see you boys still friends after all these years," she tells them as Katsuki stood at the door ready to leave. "And I feel a lot better knowing my Izuku has you of all people watching his back."

"Um... Thanks auntie Inko," Katsuki mumbles a bit embarrassed. He really wasn't sure how to respond knowing how much of a dick he could be to his oldest friend.

"Aww mom," Izuku blushes red. He wasn't sure of the truthfulness of that statement... well maybe, he guessed it was true that he and Katsuki could fight like cats and dogs but when it came down to a battle, his oldest friend was the one person he trusted more than any other.

"Goodnight aunty Inko..." Katsuki turns to leave, "and you too De..ei—Izuku."

"Goodnight Bakugou," Inko smiles and watches the young man go, "and tell your mom I said hi!"

"Night Kacchan!"

Inko closes the door to the apartment. "He's turned into such a fine young man his mother is so proud." She then turns to her son, "like I'm so proud of mine," then places a hand on his shoulder, "promise me to take care of each other. There's nothing more important than the strength of your friendship."

 _If only she knew._ "I will mom," Izuku blushes, "I'd do anything for Kacchan."

"I'm sure you would," she smiles and pats him on the shoulder before walking away.

In the Bakugou household, the moment Katsuki walked through the front door of the apartment, his mother pounced on him like a lioness. How did it go, how were the Midoriya's, did he behave, when was he ever planning on bringing Izuku over to visit? Tired and frankly with his head still spinning from that afternoon's events, all the hot head would give her were one-word answers. _Fine. Good. Yes. Never!_ Of course, that last one had his mom screeching, but he tuned her out and locked her out of his bedroom.

At last! Without turning on the overhead light, he flops onto his bed and throws an arm over his eyes to shield them from the non-existent light source. Darkness was a friend right now, offering solace and quiet, yet with little peace from the raging thoughts swirling through his mind. Today really was a rabbit hole of twists, turns, and uncorroborated revelations that left the blonde grappling with what to do about it.

Number one, he hated being blindsided like that, and number two, he hated it even more when emotions were involved. They just weren't his thing. He understood logic and a straight-forward attitude, not hidden intrigues or anything that could be associated with weakness. Well, maybe weakness was a strong word. Confusion? Being unsure? In his opinion letting emotions cloud one's judgement made them a target. That's why he preferred to wear his on his sleeve... Err, _sort of_. His explosive personality, or the anger that could come out was a testament to never holding things in.

Katsuki closes his eyes, exhausted from thinking about Izuku and that damn train ride. Maybe after a good night of sleep, he'll start the day off fresh and forget that anything had ever happened.

That evening, after his friend had left and his mother retired for the night, Izuku takes advantage of the quiet nature of their apartment. It was getting late, but he fills the _furo_ and sinks up to his neck into the steaming waters. Wow, he needed this. The hot water was a god send to mellow out the raging storm he'd held inside. Since the moment he'd woken up in that train the whole situation ate away at him, and the more his analytical brain processed it, the bigger the realities became clear that something had indeed happened.

First off, he remembered being sleepy, even dozing off a couple of times. Then the next thing he knew, he was sitting, no longer standing, and they were minutes away from their stop. Based on his calculations, he'd been asleep for approximately 20 minutes. But what had gone on during that time? It must have been Katsuki that put him in the seat, though why had his friend seemed so annoyed?

Izuku replays the moments from the time his eyes opened until they disembarked, and distinctly remembers the clenched fists and curt tone in the blonde's responses. In fact, Katsuki wouldn't even look at him the rest of the way home and it was only when his mother forced conversations between them, did he receive short glances. His friend was hiding something. Damn it, but what?! He sighs and sinks deeper into the refreshing waters. The only thing left to consider is the one thing he couldn't remember.

Ugh!

Maybe he'd been dreaming? Which would make sense considering there wasn't much more a person could do while asleep. But wait, had he been asleep standing up for a part of that time? When he'd woken up, the train was no longer the sardine can it had been, so how could he have slept standing up unless... "Oh... no!" Izuku gasps, wishing he could drown himself right then and there. Katsuki must have kept him from falling. But the worst part, was realizing, he sometimes talked in his sleep. _'Fuck!'_ Is that what happened?! It wasn't a dream after all, but his worst nightmares come true!

But why hadn't the hot head said anything?! Jump down his throat, snap, something! Oh, this was bad if Katsuki kept quiet about it! What the hell did he do?!

That night Izuku tossed and turned through strange dreams. The constant thoughts of his friend plaguing him and bringing with it, images of raw and unadulterated moments that have never taken place. He awoke with a start, flushed and feverish, only vague memories of the dream. But what was left had sent his mind in a tailspin. _'I can still feel...'_ Katsuki's touch. Ghostly lingers along his skin, his arms, his face heated and sweat glistening along their pale bodies. _'Oh my god...'_ he covers his face in embarrassment despite being alone in the room. These were well hidden desires creeping into his subconscious... and maybe... had it... _'Did I sleep talk on that train?!'_

This was never to be mentioned again! It was doubtful that Katsuki would bring it up, so he'll just pretend that nothing had happened. End of story. Damn his mouth always getting him in trouble! Needless to say, sleepless nights continued and as Sunday morning dawned, the nerd was sorely in need of another break. _So much for the rest and relaxation._

" _Oi Deku be ready by 4pm."_

Katsuki stared down at the text message he'd just sent. The damn nerd better be ready on time for once!

He flops back onto his own bed and turns on the television. The sound coming from the screen merely a droning to the thoughts plaguing his mind, and one he preferred to avoid. It had all started by middle school, little twinges of emotions whenever the nerd was around. Back then, he'd buried them deep down where he'd hoped they'd die away. On the contrary, only growing stronger over the years. The hostility was his coping mechanism. Be mean to the guy and no one would suspect the opposite.

Becoming the #1 hero was his goal and focusing on that should be his main priority. Training, getting stronger, all of these things were what mattered. He didn't want some stupid crush to make him lose focus. Until now, it hadn't been difficult to do any of that because he assumed Izuku had similar goals. Plus, the man never gave any inkling he might feel the same way.

Well if this didn't just throw a proverbial monkey wrench into the situation! Maybe it was nothing but a bunch of exaggerated conjecture, fantasies contrived in his own mind that would turn out to be one big misunderstanding. Katsuki's brows furrow, such a thought didn't make him any happier. On the contrary, that might break his... _'Not going there!'_ But it would be a bigger punch in the gut then when he'd found out the nerd had a quirk.

Bloody hell. As Katsuki looks over at his clock he realizes he's been sitting there for an hour just fussing over this unrequited mess he was in. He clicks off the useless television and storms out of his room, some training would do him justice to work off the frustration.

10 am turned into noon and still no response from Izuku. By 2pm the hot head was ready to explode. Why hadn't the nerd answered him?! He couldn't call Mrs. Midoriya because she was inconveniently out with his own mother on a Sunday shopping trip. "Argh!" Katsuki throws his phone at his bed, fuming as he packs up his belongings. He didn't want to risk waiting until 4pm, only to find out the nerd wasn't ready. So, when he hears his mother return, that was his cue. The blonde looks at his phone, _'3'o'clock. Perfect!'_ he grabs his backpack and heads out.

When he knocks on the Midoriya's door, Inko answers.

"Oh! Hello! Please," she waves him in. "I think Izuku is asleep again, he's been really tired all weekend."

Just great! Katsuki didn't want to snap in front of the woman so he simply nods and bangs his way into the nerd's room. Sure enough, there the man was all sprawled out on his bed!

Without thinking, he rips the blankets from the bed, pulling Izuku along with it. The man falls out half twisted amongst the fabric. "Damn it Deku you're gonna make us late again! I swear I..." _Shit!_ The blonde pauses mid rant and spins on his heel to face away. "Put some fucking clothes on Deku, you got 5 minutes to be packed!" He then storms out of the room leaving a half awake and clueless Izuku shocked on the floor.

 _'Huh?'_ Izuku looks down, _'Eek!'_ pulling the blankets up around him. All he had on was a pair of All Might boxers and nothing else. They've seen each other naked in the showers before not to mention as little kids when their parents would make them bathe at the same time, but this was the worst timing!

He glances at the clock wondering why Katsuki was there in the first place and sees the time. Oh man, no wonder the blonde was pissed! Izuku quickly scrambles around his bedroom, throwing on clothes and shoving his belongings into a backpack. He races out of the bedroom and smacks right into his friend. "Oof!"

"Tch," Katsuki pushes him off, pushing down the fierce heat that flames up from the contact.

"S-Sorry, Kacchan."

Without a retort, he ignores the man and after saying good-bye to Izuku's mom, walks out of the apartment.

"Is everything okay," the woman questions her son as he tries to hurry after his friend.

"Ye-Yeah, everything's fine. Bye Mom!" He races out, still working on his shoes.

They walk in silence to the train station. The normally chatty nerd was lost for words and the hot head pretending nothing was wrong. Thankfully, the train was devoid of people, save for a handful at the other end of the car. That could change at subsequent stops but at least it gave them first dibs on seats.

Izuku picks an empty bench to sit on and is surprised when Katsuki follows suit by sitting right beside him. He didn't know if he should be happy or even more on edge considering there were other options available to the blonde. But the man simply pops his ear buds in, turns on his music and closes his eyes, ignoring him. Clearly, the man didn't want to be bothered and so, he took his cue and focused on his own phone for entertainment.

His whole weekend had been a frustrating and tiresome ordeal, and all he wanted to do was grab some food when they reached the dorms, then curl up in bed until it was time to leave for Monday morning classes. If Katsuki was going to ignore the fact that anything strange may have happened between them, the green-haired man simply assumed that his unrequited feelings would remain just that.

But just like Friday, slowly, the phone screen began to blur, and Izuku struggles to keep his eyes open. He didn't want to fall asleep again. He didn't want to risk another encounter... but the train's motion was lulling him, beckoning him into another slumber. And before he could stop himself, the world had slipped away.

With his eyes closed, Katsuki had been unaware of the nerd's predicament. It had been the plan all along to ignore the man, then lock himself away in his dorm room. That's when he feels it, as the train shifts during a bend in the tracks, and the weight of a body presses against his side.

 _This man was out to kill him..._

Every fiber in his soul pulled him in two different directions. On the one hand, move to another seat and leave Deku crashed out on this bench. On the other hand, just put up with it, be the friend who keeps him from slipping. Ugh! Why was the second option winning?!

He looks over and there's that damn angelic face again, so comfortable and serene in an unknown dreamland. Peacefully resting with his head against Katsuki's shoulder. _'Tch!'_ Why was the nerd so tired lately? He brushes away a few strands that had slipped over Izuku's face, noting a few more freckles that he'd hadn't noticed before. _'Cute...'_ Arrow to his heart. What was he thinking?!

Katsuki turns away and tries to ignore the pull, but he can't resist. Seeing this man so quiet brought a strange calming effect that he never quite understood. Oh, don't get him wrong, an awake Izuku could push his buttons like no other and yet there was something of a balance they held that when put to the test was amazing to witness. He exhales, like the time on Nabu, just one of many that proved how perfect they were together.

A cold chill from nowhere causes his breathing to falter. _That island..._ he'd pushed past a fear to keep fighting, the only fear that could stop his heart cold. They'd been so close, for a brief moment in time the idea he might lose this man next to him was enough to push him past any barriers his body threw up. He didn't care if broke every bone in his body because there was no way he'd let Izuku die.

He looks over again at his friend. Regardless if things ever progressed between them, he'd always be there for this man. A light smile worms its way onto Katsuki's face. Alright fine, so yes, he had a heart and it happened to belong to one person. Izuku may not know it yet, and that was okay. He slips his arm around the man's shoulders, keeping him locked against his side. So be it. Katsuki closes his eyes and relaxes with his head rested against Izuku for the rest of the train ride. Guess this wasn't so bad after all.

"Dudes!"

"What Shitty hair?!"

Kirishima rushes down the landing practically jumping the steps to confront Izuku and Katsuki as they arrive at the dorms. He shoves his phone in their faces. "What is you guys are going viral!"

The two men zero in on the small screen and it was Izuku to react first, his face exploding into a red firestorm of sputtered, indecipherable babbling while Katsuki's face paled like a snowy forest being blanketed in its first winter's storm. It was a photo of them on the train, sitting quietly as if asleep with their heads resting against each other's. Someone had taken a picture of them! But the kicker was not the photo itself but the headline: Pro Partners or... _Partners?_

 _Silence..._ deafening peaks of human interaction gone as the air surrounding the trio pulls away like a vacuum in a combustion chamber gathering fuel. Distant sounds of metropolitan life or fauna muffled and roaring in their ears. They flinch from the cracking of knuckles balled tightly against their friend's sides.

Izuku and Kirishima retreat back, one step, two as steam slowly rises from their friend's hands. _Oh... Shit..._ "Go," Izuku whispers to the red-head, "j-just, go I'll deal with him."

"It was nice knowin' ya," Kirishima mutters as he books it for the dorm.

Katsuki was beyond reckoning. Why now, like this, when he was just getting used to the idea... IDEA! Of maybe, _maybe_ dropping his guard and letting Izuku in. _'This wasn't his fault...' 'I know that!'_ Stupid, fucking, bastard, if I ever find the photographer, he's dead! DEAD! How dare he use such a bold headline! It didn't matter if there was an ember of truth, the fact that this photo was blasted on social media would surely garner attention that he was not at all ready for!

What was Izuku supposed to say when he was just as shocked, maybe more so than the hot head. He didn't even know this had happened. Obviously, it was taken on their way back when he'd fallen asleep, but he thought nothing else of it. He'd woken up, still sitting on the seat with Katsuki scrolling on his phone beside him. It was all within norms. Hell, he was relieved that nothing else weird had gone on!

But now he along with the world learned the truth after being blasted on social media. Even so, it wasn't worth making up insinuations. Maybe his friend had simply fallen asleep too. Nothing weird about that. Though... _'how do you explain Kacchan's arm around you.'_ Leave it to his conscious to remember the details.

A rush of emotions spark within Izuku at how relaxed his crush was looking in that photo. If one removed any misunderstandings of the two, it really was a nice photo. To see Katsuki looking at ease and not angry or tense, even for Izuku who's known the guy since childhood, such moments were rare indeed. He knew his friend had a softer, caring side despite hiding it. It's one of the things that made him fall in love with the man all those years ago.

Now, how to keep the blonde from exploding?

Izuku reaches out tentatively for his friend's shoulder, "Kacchan, please let's just..."

"JUST WHAT?!" The hot head's rage explodes, and he swats the nerd's hand away. "You can't make this better, you can't fix everything Deku so just fucking stop!"

"I'm not..."

Katsuki loses it. He grabs Izuku by the shirt with both hands. "Don't fucking interrupt me! I'm not someone you need to save!" He shoves the boy back. "You just don't get it Deku! This! It'll ruin my fucking image! I can't be seen with you like that!"

' _Oh... fuck.'_ All the blood in his face drains the second those final words register on his lips. The blonde knew he'd just screwed up royally, when the man deflates right before his eyes. All the anger over the photo taken out on the one person he cared about.

 _Izuku didn't deserve that._

"I get it, okay," Izuku takes a step back, clutching to a non-existent pain in his chest and choking back a sob. "You hate me. Always have and just put up with me to keep your mom off you back."

"Izuku wait..."

Another step back. "No, no your right Kacchan. I'm your rival, your enemy. Of course, you don't want to be seen with me, I get it."

' _FUCK!'_ "Wait no goddamn it! I didn't mean..." he grabs for his friend once more, but the heartbroken man steps out of reach and races away into the building.

"ARGHHH! STUPID!" All the anger returns ten-fold but onto himself. His damn mouth ruined everything! He didn't hate Deku, he... _loved him_. That stupid, sensitive mouse who was always there for him, didn't fear him like others do, was the one he wanted. "Damn it!"

Katsuki wastes no time in storming through the common area in such a fury, their classmates flinch and quickly get out of the way. He heads straight up to the dorm floor and right to Izuku's room where he finds it empty. "Where the fuck did, he go?!"

 _Ping._ His phone beeps with a message from Shouto. Of all people, what did half and half want now?!

" _Midoriya was in the kitchen talking to Ochako, he just left."_

Without responding, the hot head bee lines it back downstairs. He finds the gravity chick still in the kitchen, standing puzzled and upset, leaning against a counter. But as soon as Uraraka sees him enter the room, she turns and starts snapping with a level of anger he's never seen before.

"You're such a bastard! You crushed that poor guys heart over what? Your Image! It was just a cute photo for crying out loud!"

"Look I ain't here to argue with you," he narrows his eyes and growls at her. "I just wanna talk to Izuku."

"Well he ain't here."

"No shit! Then where is he?!"

"Why should I tell you, so you can destroy him some more?! Izu was so happy to think... you know what never mind," she crosses her arms. "All I will say is he deserves so much better than you! I don't know why in the world he would crush on a guy who treats him like shit!"

His eyes grow wide, dizzying, the world spinning as all the strength in his body suddenly dissipates. "WHAT?!" Katsuki crumples, trips over his feet, stumbling backward against the door jamb. Did he just hear, what he thought he heard?! "D-Deku actually likes me too?..." it was more like a whisper, but the words echo in his ears. He'd resigned himself to a one-sided quiet infatuation, convinced that the whole ordeal in the train was just a misunderstanding. Izuku couldn't have been dreaming of him. Maybe he was after all, and now he might have lost his friend forever.

Katsuki jumps to his feet, rushes and grabs Uraraka by the shoulders in a panic.

Her eyes flash wide in fear and confusion for she's never seen this man lose his cool like this. She cringes as he grips tightly to her frame. "Let go, you're hurting me!"

"Tell me... TELL ME! Where did Deku go?! I need to find him!"

"Oww! Stop it! Why should I tell you!"

"Because... because..." when he realizes the fear in her eyes, his shoulders slump and he releases his grip with a heavy exhale. "Because I like him too, okay. I-I need to fix this... please."

Ochako blinks as she rubs her shoulders, processing the sudden change in emotions. Was this hot head for real? Part of her screamed in favor of protecting her friend Izuku, but her heart was telling her this man was being genuine. She sighs, "I really don't know exactly where he went. I'd barely got the story out of him when he heard you storm in and rushed out."

Katsuki slumps to the floor cradling his face in his hands. "Then I'm screwed."

"You know he's bound to come back, right? There's no way he'd miss school." She reaches out tentatively and places a hand on his shoulder. When Katsuki doesn't react, she relaxes. "Izu once told me there's a place he goes to when he's upset. Something about a river fort. I don't know where that is, but maybe he went there?"

' _The fort?!'_ But it was already getting dark outside. "I know where it is," he sighs and stands up. "Thanks, Uraraka," he mumbles and sprints away.

While using their quirks outside of hero work was generally forbidden, it was faster than taking the train. He puts on a jacket and grabs an extra one, before heading out of UA for the river near their apartments in Musutafu. It's been years since he's been to the old fort, and he didn't even know if it still existed. They'd built it when they were 5, 6, Katsuki couldn't remember, but he would assume it'd been long ago demolished or destroyed by weather.

With the help of his quirks propulsion's, he reaches the river in 10 minutes. By then, the sun had fully set, and the half-moon only provided minimal light through the trees. He uses a stick as a torch and traverses the riverbank to where he was sure the old structure would be.

"W-Who's there!"

As Katsuki hears the voice, a flash of green light zips past him like a warning flare.

"If you don't tell me who you are, I'll send another one!" The voice calls out from the darkness.

"Oi, quit the light show, it's just me."

"Kacchan?!" What was he doing there?! "How'd you find me?"

"Gravity chick after she cussed me out. I just wanna talk Deku."

"There's nothing to talk about so please just leave me alone Kacchan. That's the least you could do for me."

The sorrow brimming in his crushes voice just ate away at his soul. Kami he was such an asshole who didn't deserve forgiveness. But as much pain as they were both in, to walk away now would be the death of his better half. Katsuki sighs, "I can't do that. So, if I leave, you're coming with me."

He hears Izuku suck in a draft of air as if preparing to do something. "I'm coming closer, so don't you dare hit me," the blonde warns, holding up his torch to light his way. A few feet further, he sees the worn wooden planks of the old fort and the vague outline of his friend sitting on one of the makeshift benches.

Izuku looks away as Katsuki drives the torch into the earthen ground and takes a seat at the other end of the bench. For once the chatty mouse was as silent as the grave the blonde felt like he was sitting in.

Katsuki looks at the ground, his brows furrowed. "I didn't mean it Deku. What I said in anger... it wasn't true."

"Right," the nerd rolls his eyes, "saying that _I_ ruin your image wasn't meant for me. Look I can't hate you Kacchan but that doesn't mean I'm not angry so, don't lie to me. I'm through being your punching bag."

Ouch that was like a kick to the groin. But the nerd was right, and he deserved much of the hostility being levied at him.

"I was afraid," Katsuki responds with uncertainty. "Everything that happened I just wasn't ready to face it."

"Face what?" A snide retort. "An innocent interaction between two friends... oh I'm _sorry_ , I forgot I'm not your friend, I'm just a means to an end for your image."

"Oi, I'm trying not to be a dick for once! Damn it Deku I don't hate you! Get it through that thick skull of yours! You're not an enemy! I was upset that some jack ass on social media portrayed us as a couple when I hadn't gotten around to talking to you about it first!"

"What are you trying to say Kacchan?"

"I don't know. I don't think I'm ready for relationships yet, but this whole ordeal made me realize... what you really mean to me. Ugh!" Katsuki groans, "I fucking like you idiot, that's the whole secret, okay? I just didn't appreciate a troll blasting it online just to get likes."

An uncomfortable silence grows with each ticking minute misfiring in the blonde's head. He'd just poured his heart out, but Izuku still hasn't responded and it was driving him insane. After about 10 minutes, he can't take it anymore. "Well?! Aren't you gonna say something?!"

The man's voice was quiet, reflective in a way as if a great many things were on his mind. "I-I don't know what to say Kacchan. You've been my crush since we were 10, but I never thought that it would become real."

Katsuki palms his face, don't tell him they've both been crushing on each other since primary school. They really were idiots in love.

He slides over on the bench noting the slight tremble of Izuku's frame and covers his shoulders with the extra jacket he'd brought. The adrenaline of the evening was wearing down while the night air grew colder around them. "I'm sorry," he mumbles as he wraps his arm around the man's body. "I never meant to hurt you like that."

Izuku's body shudders lightly as his hands fly up to his face, and tears flow along his cheeks, covered in embarrassment from his overflow of emotions. It was all too surreal. Too dream-like that he feared it was just his imagination born in the dark of this childhood forest home. But as Katsuki's hold increases, pulling the sobbing man closer, enfolding and pulling him against his chest, he knew it was real.

He holds his friend until the last vestiges of sorrow spill away and tears have dried. "You good now?" Katsuki whispers against the nerd's neck, triggering a shiver. He feels the man nod, but keeps his face buried against his neck. The blonde smiles for the first real time that day. No one could predict where their future will go, but for now, he at least had his best friend back.

Several more minutes pass by as the two men simply sit in peace under the stars. Their light source was gone, but no longer necessary. Katsuki pulls away just enough without letting go. "We should go home," he smiles and prompts Izuku. Wiping at the dry tear stains, he smooths his thumb over the nerd's cherubic skin. "Don't know 'bout you, but I'm exhausted."

Izuku's cheeks flush with warmth, but he chuckles, bringing a wider grin to the blonde. "Y-yeah," he smiles back. After everything that's happened his reserves were running on empty too.

Katsuki gets to his feet and pulls the man up from the bench. He was feeling energized, freed with one less weight holding him down. So, what if anyone teases them when all that mattered was Izuku.

"Will you make another torch so we can find our way out?" The nerd queries his friend.

"Nah," the blonde smirks, "got a better idea." And before his friend can question further, he scoops the man in his arms like a bride crossing a threshold and maybe it was in a way, the threshold of a new future.

"Kacchan?"

"Hold on."

He rockets the squealing man up and over the tree line, crossing the small river, and landing in the neighboring park.

"Kacchan you didn't have to do that you know." But the man just shrugs and puts him down.

"Felt like it. Now come on, you dork," the blonde grabs his friend's hand and intertwines their fingers, "I'm tired and starving."

A renewed blush sweeps over Izuku from the intimate gesture. He squeezes his hand, "ok."

They walk to the train station in companionable silence, each full of many more questions, but ones that could wait for another day. It wasn't worth breaking the serenity of their newly found world.

' _I wonder what our parents are gonna say,'_ Izuku muses to himself. _'Are our nicknames... now pet names?'_ That one almost causes him to snort in laughter. Kacchan was his... He looks down with a small smile of apropos bliss. It didn't matter if there was a title or not, for this, he gives their hands a gentle squeeze, was enough for him.

Settled once more on a bench in a barren train car, Katsuki places his arm along the backing, letting his hand fall atop Izuku's shoulder. "You gonna crash on me again?" The blonde teases. And as if on cue, a yawn erupts from the man before he could even finish asking.

"Sorry," Izuku's cheeks tinge pink in embarrassment. "I barely slept all weekend."

"Tch," Katsuki pushes the man's head to rest on his shoulder, holding it in place, "it's fine, idiot. I'll wake you up when we get to our stop."

"Thanks, Kacchan," his eyes already heavy and drifting closed.

 _Remind him again why he fell in love with such a damn dork?_ He brushes strands away from Izuku's eyes, smiling when his crush smiles in response. _That's why._

Katsuki takes out his phone to pass the time, but when his eyes fall on the photo app, clicks it instead of Instagram. He looks over at his lightly snoring partner and grins. The hand near Izuku's head, holds up the middle finger, then with a quick press of the shutter, the blonde snaps a couple of selfies of the two of them.

Satisfied with the way it looks, he posts it to his Instagram, and tagging the original poster with a headline of his own: "Off Limits!"


	37. Oblivious Be Thy Name

Oblivious be Thy Name

Bakudeku *spoiler warning Heroes Rising is mentioned

As he stands in front of UA's front door on the first day of classes, the sight up ahead just blows Katsuki's mind. _'Tch. I swear God hates me…'_ He still couldn't understand how the fuck did that damn quirkless bastard get in here?! But it was no denying it, as they walked into the hero course, that Midoriya Izuka had somehow passed the entrance exam.

Trailing behind towards the same classroom, a string of curses loops in his head as he walks up the aisle of desks. Of course, the gods would throw him this loop! The nerd flashes him a smile, but Bakugou turns his nose up with a sneer, ignoring him and drops into the chair in front of the guy. Same school, same class, now seat mates! Ugh! He could feel Midoriya's eyes on the back of his head. Three more years of being around this loser, what were the odds.

Everyone around him were just sidekicks to Bakugou. The only true rivals were Icy Hot and maybe Deku based on his own bitter realization. But despite his grumpy attitude, a few of his classmates gravitated towards the hot-headed blonde, immediately trying to befriend him. Maybe he could use them later, well as long as they didn't get in his way that is.

"Hey Bakugou!"

Just as he's about to put his tray of food down, he sees the spiky red head waving at him from one of the cafeteria tables. He looks around and notices Midoriya sitting at the end of the one he was about to sit on and sneers. Damn, he needed to pay attention more! Bakugou quickly grabs his tray and heads over to the sidekicks table to join them.

Kirishima smiles, his shark-grin flashing wide. "So, how'd you like the first day?"

Without looking at the red head, Bakugou grabs his fork. "Aizawa's a dick," was his only reply before digging into his food.

Undeterred, the man continues. "I heard you and Midoriya come from the same middle school."

"So."

"You guys friends? You were about to sit…"

"Fuck no!" he slams his fist onto the table, bending his fork in the process. "Goddamn broccoli head is not my friend!"

Kirishima flinches, "Oh damn, my bad I just assumed…"

"Keep your pea brain out of my affairs. Fuck!" he realizes the fork is bent and tosses it onto the tray. _So much for lunch_. Just the mere mention of Midoriya as his friend had sent his appetite packing. Bakugou shoves his way off the table, grabs his tray and dumps it in the trash before stomping back to the classroom, leaving a stunned table behind. This year was starting off on such an amazing foot! If it got any better, the blonde was gonna burn it to the ground.

Despite the attitude, Kirishima and a few others still stuck around Bakugou. They'd long stopped asking him questions about the nerd, for fear of setting him off. But it was fine, since they provided him with a source of comic relief. Plus, the red head's hardening quirk made for a great sparring buddy. He'd feared that Midoriya would follow the same trend as their former school days, but it seemed the guy was making friends of his own. The nerdy bunch, he called them with gravity chick and the four-eyed control freak rounding out the trio. _Good_. The last thing he wanted was a repeat of their formative years.

The weeks and months pass by at school and there was barely any time for him to focus on his rivalry with Midoriya. Of course, when something did happen, their fights were a mini world war. But usually they stuck to their own groups of friends and it was mostly during class training sessions that somehow, he would end up paired with or in a group with the nerd. Bakugou wondered if Aizawa or All Might was doing it on purpose to piss him off.

"What are you doing here Deku?!"

Midoriya looks up and smiles, ignoring the man's tone, "oh, hi Kaachan, didn't see you walk up."

It was the second Sports Event for UA since they'd entered the school. The first-year students were currently in competitions and the older students are in the stands watching to see the new blood in action. There are a lot of promising quirks to be seen, though so far, nothing as spectacular as their class. That could change with training, and they'd yet to see the individual competitions, so maybe one of the Freshman will surprise them.

"Hey guys," Midoriya acknowledges the rest of the Bakusquad as the group had become known as. Kirishima, Ashido, Kaminari, and Sero stood behind their leader, each saying hi back to the green haired man as well to Iida and Uraraka who sat next to him.

"Tch." Bakugou turns and walks away further along the bleachers to find a seat with the rest of the group following behind. With so many people around, he didn't want to be seen anywhere near Midoriya.

When he settles on an area far enough away, everyone grabs a spot next to or behind the blonde. They were excited to see the action, and Ashido was already talking their ear off about a girl she knew from their old middle school who was a UA student now.

"Oh look, see, there she is!" she points to the field.

"Right! Now I remember her!" Kirishima pipes up. "She's changed her hair since then."

"Oi! Could you guys shut it!" Bakugou snaps at them. "If I wanted noise, I'd've stayed by Deku!"

"Speaking of that," the pink haired girl taps her chin, "I was surprised we didn't sit by them."

"What?! Why the fuck would I sit by the nerd brigade?!"

"Cause you usually sit near Midoriya," Kaminari chimes in.

"No, I fucking don't!"

"Yeah, you do bakubro," Kirishima adds into the word affray. "When you're not with us, you're near him."

Bakugou turns away refusing to acknowledge what they were saying. "I think the hair dye got in your eyes or maybe you should borrow four-eye's glasses."

Seros eyebrow raises from the blatant denial. He taps on Ashido's shoulder, "you should show him the pics. Maybe then he'll believe it."

' _Pictures?!'_ The blonde stiffens briefly but pushes away any fears. He has no idea what they were talking about. Sure, there are bound to be some pictures of him near Deku, they're in the same class, are forced to train together, and have had to deal with villains together. But that didn't mean he was always around the nerd! At least not by choice! "Tch. I don't believe you guys."

Ashido opens a file in her phone to reveal well over a hundred photos spanning their UA career. She turns the screen to face Bakugou but keeps the phone at a slight distance and out of the blonde's reach. "See?" she slowly scrolls through the library of photos, letting a grin morph onto her face. "Busted."

The longer he scans, the more the scowl on his face grows. There were pictures in the cafeteria, in the gym, in the dorms common room, and other places on campus. Off campus during training sessions there he was again, sitting next to or within arm's reach of none other than Deku! What the fuck?! How did he not realize he'd been doing that all this time?!

"Remember that first day of school?" Kirishima questions his friend. "If I hadn't waved you over, you were walking straight to Midoriya's table."

"And today," Sero adds, "you did it again, just ended up walking straight to where Midoriya was. It's like you bee-line it to him."

"Like a moth to a flame," Ashido sing songs.

"You do it a lot man," Kaminari laughs, "I can't believe you didn't realize it."

"We were starting to think you had a crush on the guy or something," Ashido giggles louder, "well a weird ass crush considering how much you say you hate the guy."

"WHAT!" he jumps to his feet in a rage. "FUCK NO! I-I…" Bakugou storms away furious that they would even insinuate such a notion! "Fuck all of you!" There was no way in hell or heaven he'd willingly sit next to Deku! It had to be lies!

He needed somewhere to cool off, and with the entire school focused on the games, the blonde walks the grounds in search of a place to sit down and clear his head. Eventually he makes it to the grassy knoll near their dorm building and drops into a cross-legged position under a tree. Bakugou closes his eyes. Fuck those pictures! So, what if they showed him sitting near that nerd? If he analyzed them, he'd bet there were normal explanations for every single one of them.

Like that first day of school, it was the first open seat he had noticed, and he'd been starving. The training camp, well he ended up next to Deku because it was the only spot available to sleep. In the common room, there are only a few areas to sit! As he replayed scene after scene as far as he was concerned, they were all just coincidences! _'And why the hell was Ashido taking pictures of him anyways?!_ _'_ Most of the photos were so randomly taken, that it was obvious she was snapping the photos just to point them out. In fact, the file on her phone was named 'Oblivious.' Well Fuck her, fuck shitty hair, fuck all of them! He wasn't…

" _WHAT THE FUCK DEKU WHO SAID YOU COULD SIT BY ME!"_

 _Midoriya leans back in his chair confused, "But Kacchan, you-you're the one who sat next to me… I was here 10 minutes before you." He didn't understand what the man was upset about. How had it taken the blonde 15 minutes to realize he was sitting next to him._

 _Even the police officers in the briefing room had stopped talking to see what the shouting was about._

 _With all eyes trained on them, Katsuki sees their teacher and All Might motioning for him to be quiet. He scoffs and rolls his eyes, then stands up in a huff to finds another seat further away next to his buddy Kirishima._

" _You okay?" the red head queries, "looked like you were zoning out on Midoriya's head for a while, I assumed you were just ignoring the briefing."_

 _Bakugou grits his teeth, "Fuck no! Now shut up so they can finish this damn briefing." He wasn't staring at Midoriya!_

Or was he? The hot head lets out a loud growl that sends a few birds from the surrounding area to take flight. Panic sets in as his eyes pop open from the memory, hands shaking, and heart thudding loudly in his chest. But his mind had snapped. A flash of green in his periphery causes him to whip his head towards it in fear that the nerd had followed him… but it was just a green hedge. Sweat beads along his forehead. What was going on?! Why was he being so paranoid all of a sudden? _'Oh, hell no!'_ Had he chosen this spot because of the green colored hedge?!

All this time was his subconscious pulling him towards the nerd and he'd never realized it? But why?! They'd patched up a lot in their relationship, starting when Deku had told him the truth about his quirk. Regardless of his feelings, the guy was someone he's known for most of their lives, so he was bound to feel some small comfort around him... This man who reminded him of their childhood and all the carefree times spent playing near their school or apartment building. Just a hanger-on that would follow them around but was the first to lend him a hand. Or whose sunny disposition could piss him off and yet… make him feel relaxed in unfamiliar surroundings…. Then there was the incident on Nabu.

"No, No, No!" Bakugou covers his face with his hands as the same warm feelings he'd ignored around Midoriya blatantly reveals itself. Fear was not something he would ever admit to feeling but having that damn nerd around to watch his back could calm his nerves like no other, or even better, boost his drive and confidence. "Fuck!" He was so screwed!

"This… isn't… possible…" he mumbles.

" _What isn't possible?"_

"What the fuck?!" Bakugou quickly looks up, reacting to the sound of Midoriya's voice. But after scanning all around him, there's no one there, just the light whooshing of the breeze funneling through the leaves or the birds warbling. Holy shit now he was hallucinating! Damn his mind for playing tricks on him!

He couldn't deny it any longer. The unseen force, the subconscious pull that drew him towards the nerd who offered a guaranteed safe haven. A man that has always had his back. _'Damn racoon eyes,'_ he would have been happier to be oblivious because now that the truth was settling in, he was forced to face the emotions Midoriya stirred inside him. The blonde pulls his knees up and rests his arms and head to shut out the world. In the distance, the Sports Festival beckons for him to return, but he didn't want to see anyone right now. At least in this way, he could feign taking a nap.

On the outside, Bakugou showed no emotion, just a man calmly resting beside a tree, but inside his heart was still raging. No matter how long he'd been sitting there, it refused to calm down. His body was warm, much hotter than it should be under the shade of a tree as hues of green dance in his mind.

Okay so fine, he and Midoriya were a great compliment for each other and when they sync up, their efforts were explosive. He couldn't remember it all, but vague memories of their battle with Nine, plus what he'd been told about the incident were a perfect example of it.

' _Kacchan, you're the only one I would have trusted with it, you know that, right? We're really great together…'_

The one thing he was sure of were the emotions he had felt watching his oldest friend almost die. It had lingered, memoryless until the gaps were filled in by others.

Heat once again rises, coloring his cheeks at the memory. Working with Midoriya certainly had been an adrenaline rush… then again, every time they teamed up brought those same rushes and sparks of energy, like the green lightning that snakes around his friend or the explosions he could unleash. What a powerful force they were… together. Bakugou shudders and wraps his arms tighter around his knees. For a man obsessed with power, who better a partner than one on par with him?

"Kacchan, are you okay?"

Bakugou stiffens, was his mind playing tricks on him again? He raises his head just enough to see the tips of Midoriya's red shoes. "I'm fine," he grumps without looking up for fear the blush on his cheeks were still visible. There were definitely sparks of something he wasn't ready to acknowledge brewing.

Suddenly, he feels a warm weight rested against his back. He raises his head, turning it, and out of his periphery catches the tell-tale green hair. The nerd was sitting with his back against his! "What do you want damn it?! Isn't it obvious I wanted to be alone!"

"I know," Midoriya whispers under his breath. "I'm just gonna sit here quietly."

The blonde rolls his eyes. Normally he'd snap, but for some reason the words refused to come out. "Fuck it, I should'a just went back to my room and…"

"Kacchan, I heard about the conversation… you know, back at the arena, and I've always wondered why you do that."

"Pfft, I don't know why, and I thought you were gonna be quiet?!"

"Sorry…"

"Tch."

After a few uncomfortable moments, Bakugou clears his throat and in a low tone he asks his friend the question that'd been plaguing him. "After we got home from Nabu… what did you mean when you'd said we're good together?"

Midoriya thinks back to that time, not remembering immediately what Bakugou was asking about. Nabu, Nine, the Shimano kids. When they'd returned home, he'd hoped that maybe their friendship would get significantly better, but things stayed relatively the same, just a little less of the yelling. Yes, there was that one conversation about him transferring his quirk to the blonde after the man had cornered him into telling him exactly what had occurred. It was the only thing he could think of to do at the time, and he'd been grateful Bakugou was the one there with him.

"I know you think I'm your rival and all, but just… maybe, I mean look at what we accomplished there when we teamed up? We flowed like water." Midoriya's voice grows quieter, "we balance each other out well and I think we're good together." 

"Okay, I get that, so as just what, friends?"

"Well, yeah… I suppose. What else would we be?"

"Tch." Bakugou shifts and places his hands on the ground, ready to push himself up. "Nothing, I guess."

"Wait," Midoriya reaches backward, placing his hand on his friends to stop him.

The blonde stiffens up further as his friend not only covers but squeezes his hand. "What is it Deku?"

"Besides friends…. what more would you want to be? Is that why you always sit by me?"

' _What! Maybe…'_ More than friends? Oh, fucking hell. "It's because…"

~~~Part 2~~~

Bakugou hears Midoriya's breathing slow in anticipation for his response. His jaw clenches and teeth grit together, "it's because… you know I don't really fucking know okay! My head is still all messed up and confused!" He scratches his scalp in frustration. "There's all these thoughts and feelings I'm not used to, and I don't know what the fuck to do about it!"

"I won't judge you Kacchan, if you need to let it out and talk, I'm always here for you."

"FUCK!" The hot head jumps to his feet. "Th-That's my problem with you Deku, why the fuck do you have to be so damn nice all the time! Slap me and tell me to pull my head out of my ass or something sometimes!" The man starts to pace as he rambles out everything on his mind. "Argh! Okay, so, maybe I am drawn to you because you're familiar and its comforting, cause I know I can count on you, but then I start thinking about all that and I get all flustered, which pisses me off!" He flails his arms. "Why the fuck should I care?! But then…" he pauses with his back to his friend, "Nabu was the first time I ever felt scared. Pfft, and those damn pictures!" Bakugou hangs his head, letting go of a long exhale as a release. "Thinking about all of this shit today made me realize you mean way more to me than I wanted to accept."

It was clear how exhausted this man was in dealing with so many new revelations. Midoriya gets to his feet and stands behind his friend. He reaches out and places his palm on the man's back briefly before pulling it away for fear of setting Bakugou off again. "Kacchan I don't want to yell at you, because I don't think I need to. You're really smart and I know you'll figure things out… I-I just wanted to make sure you know you don't have to do that alone." He sighs, "I get it that these feeling are weird…. It was weird for me too when they first happened, and I didn't know what to do about them cause you seemed to hate me so much…"

"I don't hate you…" Bakugou mumbles.

"That's what I would tell myself, that no, Kacchan doesn't hate me, maybe it's something else, even though I never understood what that could be I just assumed you were always under a stress I didn't understand." His voice peters out. "But why did you become afraid on Nabu?"

Bakugou spins around and grabs his friend by the arms, shaking the suddenly wide-eyed man. "Because you almost died you idiot! You were always so quick to rush into things even when you were quirkless! Every time you'd be so stupid and reckless, I would get angrier and angrier… and afraid. Then All Might gave you power and I was mad because I thought you were gonna get yourself killed for sure now." There's a tremble in his tone as if he is holding back tears. "I was just starting to relax when you'd gained a better control over your quirk, then Nabu happened and all those damn fears came back tenfold."

"Kacchan, you do realize I have the same fears every time your anger explodes, and you rush in against a villain?! You're my oldest friend," Midoriya places his hand on Bakugou's chest. "I'd never want to lose you either."

"Well, you ain't gonna anytime soon nerd."

"And if we work together Kacchan, it makes us even stronger."

A light wind funnels past the pair, sending their hair to flutter gently in the breeze. Their eyes grow fixed, ruby meeting emerald and passing along unspoken messages once locked behind closed hearts. Behind them the sounds of rabblerousing from the arena fill the air, mixing with the quiet nature of an empty campus. The warmth of the sun and its radiant light, washes over the two like a scene in a movie. Midoriya's eyes cloud over with a subtle sheen of moisture the longer their stare at one another. His heart screaming, smiling, and grateful to be communicating like this with his friend… _finally_.

"Don't ruin this by crying now," Bakugou chastises his friend with a light chuckle.

Midoriya blushes, "S-Sorry Kacchan."

The blonde exhales but cracks a small smile. "What am I gonna do with you Deku?" He leans in lower, throwing caution to the wind with his head no longer in control for once. Midoriya's breathing falters as the blonde grows closer…

"Bakugou! Midoriya! Where are you guys?!"

What the hell! Just as Bakugou was about to kiss his crush, they hear their names being called in the distance. He stands up straight and trains his ears towards the sounds.

"The final competitions are gonna start, I thought they wanted to see that?"

 _It was the Bakusquad._

"Fucking bastards, can't they do anything on their own?!" He grabs Midoriya's hand hastily and pulls hard, forcing them to sprint towards the dorms. Bakugou wasn't in the mood to be bothered. He only slows down when they'd made it safely into the building.

"Why'd we run?" Midoriya questions as they continue towards their rooms.

"Cause we didn't need an audience for this next part."

"Next what?"

As soon as Bakugou rushes the nerd into his dorm room and locks the door, he promptly pushes the shorter man up against it. "This." He crashes his lips onto Midoriya's in a frenzied kiss. He wasn't sure what would happen if he took this plunge. Would he be left with more questions than answers, or would sparks fly and confirm his feelings? It was the latter, as the kiss set off explosions in his heart and brain to rival the sparks flowing from his quirk. Midoriya's lips were everything he could have hoped for, soft and supple like the man personality. He deepens the kiss, pressing his body more firmly against his crush, threading a hand around his throat, then weaving it into the soft green mess of hair. This gains a small groan from the man beneath him that funnels a pang straight to his groin.

Bakugou finally pulls back, giving them both a chance to redeem some air.

"You smell so good Kacchan," the red-faced man mumbles, too embarrassed and nervous to give his crush any eye contact. Bakugou had a sweet scent surrounding him that was juxtaposed to his fiery personality. Midoriya had grown up around this scent, and in this moment, he realizes how soothing it was to him or maybe even _arousing_.

"I didn't even consider myself into guy's before, and yet it felt so natural kissing you." Bakugou tips Midoriya's chin up and forces him to look up. "Like I'm fighting the urge to kiss you again right now."

"Really?!" The nerd pipes up with a glimmer of excitement.

"But is that really what I want?" He lets go of Midoriya's chin and plops down on his bed with his head hung. "What if this is _because_ I'm so comfortable around you that it's just the easiest route to choose. You know, like not real?"

Midoriya deflates at Bakugou's words. But he shouldn't be upset, he tries to reason with himself. His crush on the hothead is something he's debated within his own mind for years, so he knows his feelings have been chosen and settled. His friend was only now coming to grips with the idea and may need more time to decide for himself what does his heart truly want.

Despite the small break in his heart, he musters a happier smile and sits beside his friend.

"Kacchan…" he places a hand on the man's knee. "I know what my heart desires, but you're right, you need to take whatever amount of time you need to figure out what yours wants. And…" he pauses as a sob rears its ugly head and catches in his throat, "n-no matter what, I'll always be your best friend."

"Oh god, Deku please don't with the water works, you're gonna make me feel bad."

"Sorry." As much as he'd rather go wallow in his dorm room or maybe even relive the small moment they'd shared, Midoriya does his best to shove the pain down. He looks at his watch and sees that the final half of the games should be in full swing. "You know if you go back to the arena now, you'd be able to see the final individual matches."

"What do you mean, you? Don't you wanna watch it too?"

"I just figured you wouldn't want to go back at the same time as me, plus you were the winner, don't you have to be at the awards ceremony?"

"Look Deku, just because I said I haven't made up my damn mind, I've accepted the fact that I want you around regardless of the type of relationship we have. So, stop acting like the world just ended, at least not until I give you a final answer, huh?"

Bakugou's words couldn't be truer. Midoriya didn't like feeling sad, and well, he'd waited this long thinking he had no chance at all, so it couldn't hurt to wait a little longer. Besides, at least now they could start with mending their friendship a little more too. "Yosh!" The green haired man smiles and pumps a fist in the air. "I'm happy to just have my best friend again!"

The blonde chuckles and punches the smaller man in the shoulder. "Come on then dweeb, we better get back before they send out a search party."

Needless to say, the reviews were not mixed when the two men walked back into the arena side by side. Secretly the class had hoped for… _more_ to have transpired. But still, they were happy that the two seemed to be on better terms, smiling and in conversation before going in separate directions, Midoriya heading for Iida and Uraraka, and Bakugou towards the squad.

"Dude, we went looking for you," Kaminari questions his friend. "Where were you?"

"None of your business," Bakugou sneers back. "Deku found me, so I don't know why you couldn't."

"Good 'ole Midoriya," Ashido giggles, "guess he knows you well to find you easily."

"And he knows how to bring you back around," Sero adds in. "You guys looked happy when you came back."

Kirishima grins, "We should ask him for his secret in taming the great lord of explosion."

"Tch!" A light flush, filters onto the blonde's cheeks, so he looks away and clears his throat to change the topic. "Anything good happen while I was gone?"

They bring him up to speed on the action. The semi-finals were about to start, so he'd made it back just in time for the best action. Ashido was excited that her friend had made it this far, but based on what she's heard about the opponent, the girl's chances were slim. "It's still amazing how far she's come!" Through the finals, the first years put on a great showing, though not nearly causing as much destruction as their class had, it was enough to cause a few delays between each fight.

As soon as the last bout was over, Bakugou leaves the group and heads down to the stage to join Midnight and All Might. He wasn't required to do anything accept stand there like the passing of a torch. A pretty boring job, and one he still felt should have belonged to Todoroki. Blah, Blah, Blah, the ceremony droned on for the blonde as each of the 3 places were awarded. To pass the time, his eyes drift over the crowded stands. The last time he was here, his anger left him too unfocused to care, but now that he was paying attention, it was a quite a sight to be standing on this stage.

He sees his friends chatting amongst themselves talking about who knew what, with other's scattered around focused on the announcements. Pro heroes mixed in with average citizens, reporters, and staff from UA packed the arena. That's when he lets his eyes move over to where he knows his crush is sitting. _Of course, he's watching me,_ Bakugou mumbles in his head, as their eyes meet and the man with the green hair and sunny smile brings a new flutter in his chest. He looks away, focusing back on All Might as he presents the first-place winner her medal. _'Not bad,'_ he cracks a half smile, it was nice to see a female win for once, _'Ashido must be proud of her friend defying the odds.'_

Between the sports event and that evening, Bakugou had managed not to think of the nerd once. Of course, that was due in large part to not being around Midoriya. The Bakusquad had hung around with the winners so that Ashido and Kirishima could catch up with their old classmate, while the nerdy bunch were visiting with some of the pro heroes that had attended. So, it wasn't until mealtime, and everyone was back at the dorms, did the two men run into each other again.

Many little glances were shared and stolen from across the common room. He had worried that once they'd parted, the green-haired mouse would show his true feelings at being turned down, but it was great to see the man laughing and smiling, like it truly wasn't bothering him. To be perfectly honest, that left Bakugou a little torn. He was happy that Midoriya wasn't sad, yet did that mean the man could move on so easily? It was a falsehood, he was sure, but still it caused a little tremble in his soul. Ugh, he could use a hot shower.

As he scrubbed along his body, all these thoughts swirled though Bakugou's mind like the water running down the drain. He sighs and closes his eyes, letting the water flow over his head. Was it strange that all these emotions seemed so sudden and yet as if they'd been lying dormant for many years and finally let free of their cage? _'His lips had felt so soft and perfect…'_ Not that he had any other experiences to compare it to, but something in his heart told him, no one else would feel the same way.

Bakugou's hands slowly began to roam on autopilot, while his mind ponders more thoughts of the mouse… _that kiss… his hands… caressing and holding him… Slightly roughened from all the damage they've taken, sending ripples of shivers along his skin from the friction._ The blondes own hand snakes its way down to find his cock already at half-mast. He imagines that his hand is Midoriya's, stroking the length with a firm confidence. His eyes roll back…. It felt so good… _Long, smooth, strokes at a measured tempo quickly awaken the virginal snake._ Heaven help him, it felt so good…. Bakugou's hand pumps pick up in speed. Picturing his crushes soft lips taking in his cock…. _Have mercy._ _Looking up as he swirls his tongue over the tip…. Licking along the shaft and paying homage to the delicate fruits below…_ The blonde bites down on his lip to stifle a groan while his free hand is fisted and braced against the tiled wall during the release. What if fantasy became real? His knees buckle slightly at the thought as he watches the evidence flow down the drain.

That night in his bed, Bakugou stares at his hands. Fighting the urge to deny his feeling only served to amplify the effects. He couldn't stay oblivious anymore. The emotions were real. The fantasy in the shower could have been real. But most importantly _they_ could be real. All he needed to do was accept it since Midoriya already had. And something told him their classmates wouldn't bat an eye. He closes his eyes to the world and lets his conscious run free.

"Have you seen the nerd?" the blonde questions his friends the next day after class. "He just left as soon as Aizawa was done talking."

"Oh," Kirishima scratches his head, "I think he and Todoroki had plans to train before dinner so, maybe try the gym?"

' _Icy Hot?!'_ "Thanks," Bakugou grumbles and storms away. _'Why the hell is he training with that half and half bastard, if he needed to train, he could'a asked me!'_ That didn't sit well with the hot head, no way, no how… wait… _'am I being jealous?! Fuck it, so what if I am!'_ His stomps grow in stride towards the gymnasium. He'd had a plan to talk to Midoriya after school, a calm, rational… maybe not rational, but a normal conversation to tell the nerd okay, let's give this whole relationship thing a shot. The sappy part of dating didn't really appeal to the blonde, but if it brought the stupid smile that he loved to Deku's face so be it; he couldn't stand seeing the mouse sad.

As he walks in, Bakugou sees the two men trading jabs and volleys, both with and without their quirks. The blonde feels a renewed twitch in his pants at the sight of his crush all hot and sweaty with eyes flashing green from the intensity of the dual. Shirtless, the sinewy laced muscle and rock-hard abs flexing with each precision movement. So much power in that body, the hot head licks his lips, because power truly turned him on. Finally, he watches as Midoriya lands a hard blow that sends the other man skidding backwards. With a lull in the sparring, now was his chance to move. Using his hand blasts, he rockets straight for the green-haired man before Todoroki can get up.

He grabs Deku around the waist and plants a rough kiss on his lips, tasting the saltiness of the man's sparring efforts. "Not that I care about this interruption," the blonde grabs his crushes hand, "but we got _things_ to do."

Still reeling from the sudden kiss and intrusion, Midoriya stares wide-eyed and red-faced at the hot head who's staring down Todoroki as if he was some kind of evil villain, daring the man to try and stop him. "K-Kacchan?" But the other man just shrugs.

"Tch, let's go Deku." Bakugou tugs the surprised man away. Oh, he still planned to do some talking, but with his blood pumped and adrenaline running on high, actions might just speak louder than words in the privacy of his dorm room…


End file.
